Dungeons & Dragon
by Maximillian Havisham
Summary: In the city of Orario, adventurers from all over the world brave the perils of the Dungeon in pursuit of both strength for themselves, and honor for their Familia. This is the story of Natsu Dragneel, the only member of the "Vermillion Familia", as well as his - and others - adventures in this world of Gods and Monsters.
1. Prologue: Salamander

Long ago the gods in heaven – bored with idly sitting in the clouds – descended to the world below.

Those that chose to live amongst the "children" as they called them, denied themselves of their divine power in order to better relate to those who dwelled below and worshipped them. Along with their presence, the gods brought with them "blessings", which when bestowed upon the children, gave them great power and abilities beyond compehension.

Thus the age of adventurers was born.

* * *

"Come on! You have to try better than that!"

A Flame Rock swung its massive limbs through the air, but was simply too slow to land any substantial blows on its tormentor. It was growing more irritated by the second - which actually showed on it's cracked features - but its opponent continued to taunt it.

"Aw, don't tell me I'm too fast for ya?!" he taunted.

The heated creature raised its tree trunk-like arms in the air and slammed them onto the ground with enough force the shake the floor beneath it.

"Oh." The adventurer smirked with interest. "Now you're using your brain. Tell you what, I'll give you three more chances. If you can hit me it'll be your win."

The Flame Rock bellowed and stomped forward to accept the challenge. The adventurer jumped out of the monster's path. Its hulking frame to collided with the wall behind him with a thunderous thud.

"One."

The Flame Rock pointed its arm at the adventurer and fired molten pieces of its body at him. It missed its mark again. The adventurer nimbly evaded the salvo and took a stepped forward.

"Two."

The adventurer dashed forward, his fists drawn back to land the final strike. The Flame Rock opened its maw, unleashing a steady stream of molten lava. It was a desperate final attack, but just like before it was only met with failure.

"Three."

Swiftly he crouched under the monster and stood up straight, bringing his bent arm upward as if it were attached to a string on his shoulder. His tightly gloved fist fist collided with the monster's chin with enough force to completely dislodge its head from its body. The monster's last roar echoed throughout the chamber of the 37th floor. Its head rolled along the floor, magma oozing from where it once sat.

The headless Flame Rock fell to its knees and then to ground, breaking into the pieces of rock that held it's frame together. The winner of the battle wiped his hands free of pebbles. "Guess that was all you guys had."

He looked around, slightly disappointed at the sight of defeated monsters around him. There had to be at least ten of them. One oddly out of place Flame Rock, two Obsidian Soldiers, and the rest were Lizardman Elites. The bodies of the monsters disappeared, leaving behind a good amount of items and magic stones in their place. The battle-worn adventurer bent down and picked up the spoils of war, examining them with a smile on his face. "Awesome! This a pretty good haul." He placed the dropped items in his bag – it was almost full – and stood up once more. "Guess it's time for me to head back."

He exited the 37th floor, using back ways and passages he learned through numerous trips in the dungeon to find his way to the proper exit. Even with these useful throughways it would still take him around two maybe three days to return to the lower levels of Babel.

He thought of heading towards Knossos and exiting that way. it would decrease his time by around twelve to fourteen hours, but what was the point if he didn't exchange his items first?

"I guess I could rest in Rivira on my way back."

* * *

Two days later, the weary adventurer arrived in the lower levels of Babel Tower. When he reached the top of the stars leading to the dungeon he looked out of the stained glass windows of the guild's main lobby. The sun had already set and the stars now ruled the skies. "That took a little longer than I thought. Maybe I shouldn't have fought those monsters on the upper 15th."

When he was far enough away from the stairs he took off his pack and looked at the loot inside once more. He couldn't take everything he wanted, but it was a good enough haul for a weeks work of exploring. He walked to the reception desk located in the middle of lobby, passing by fellow adventurers who had also finished exploring for the time being. though there just as many going down for the night.

 _Adventuring never stops does it?_ He thought to himself.

Seeing a seemingly vacant booth he moved over and placed his bag on the desk with a dull thump, catching the attention of a short girl with wavy cerulean hair. She turned to the smiling young man and removed her red oval glasses as she approached the desk.

"You were gone so long I thought you got lost down there." She teased him, but she was always glad when he came back relatively unharmed. The dungeon was a dnagerous place after all.

"Not this time. Where's the old man?" He pushed the bag towards her.

"He went home a few hours ago." She opened the bag and began examining its contents. As usual the items and magic stones were pretty common, but there were a few high quality ones here and there.

"Did he actually do some work today?"

The girl smiled. "You know him. He won't work hard if he doesn't have to."

"Yeah. You're right." The young man laughed. "How much did I get today?"

"Looks like everything comes out to about 100,000 vals."

"100,000? Seriously? I took out like three Flame Rocks down there. Come on, Levy. It's gotta be worth more than that."

"I'm sorry, but that's all it's worth. You had a few basic drops in here. They aren't worth all that much. You might be able to take some of these items to a forge and turn them into weapons or armor."

The young man sighed in defeat, his pink bangs floating over his eyes. "Nah. Don't worry about it. I'll just take the vals."

"Alright. Hold on a moment and I'll get them for you." The young receptionist walked to a nearby safe and gathered the young man's funds. She placed them in a small leather bag and handed it to him. "There you go."

"Thanks." He placed the sack it in his bag.

"Thinking of going to the pub tonight?"

The pinkette stretched his arms over his head and yawned. "Nah. I'm kinda beat. I went all the way down to the 47th floor. I'm going to head back home and rest for the night."

"That sounds like a good idea." Levy giggled. "See you tomorrow?"

"Bright and early." With a toothy grin the adventurer turned on his heel and walked towards the tower exit. "Tell Eina I said hi."

"I will." Levy waved. "Say hi to the Goddess for me."

"Will do! Goodnight, Levy!"

"Goodnight!"

Once he was gone Levy returned to her archiving work.

* * *

The city was a spectacle at night. The stalls and shops all lit up, each one promising deals for any who would want to stop by. The pink-haired young man waded his way through the ever-growing crowds, taking notice of all the different species of people passing him by. Prums, Dwarves, Lycanthropes, Chienthropes, Elves, Humans; even Gods and Goddesses. They all intermingled and conversed casually amongst each other. Their thoughts and feelings flowing free in the night air. Auspiciously enough these lingering vapors of camaraderie made him think of a red-haired maiden he had seen some few days ago. The last time he saw her she was none too happy with him.

 _I'll apologize tomorrow. Time to head home._

Orario. Also known as "The Labyrinth City". As its name implies, this massive town is home to the world's only "Dungeon". Capped by the massive tower of Babel, the Dungeon is home to a seemingly endless descent of floors, each containing all manner of blood-thirsty creatures and other dangers. Adventurers brave the perilous structure every day, and are lucky to return with all of their body parts in tact. All of this in pursuit of power and prestige for their Familia. It was the same reason he adventured as well.

As he watched the people around him, he couldn't help but feel a bit lonely. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, and while he was far from depressed at the moment, he couldn't say he was happy either. Maybe because these people reminded him of how he would walk around town with _her_. She'd cling to him, pulling him this way and that.

 _"Let's try this place next! I heard the food is great."_

 _"Stop pouting. It's past time you got rid of that worn down armor."_

 _"Make sure we have everything before going down into the dungeon. We don't want a repeat of last time."_

His body on auto-pilot pulling through the streets, he didn't even notice that he was being watched from the window of a nearby shop. Beneath beautiful crimson hair, a single red eye faithfully focused on the pinkette until he was out well out of sight.

"Goddess? Is something the matter?"

The onlooker turned around in her chair, facing the half-dwarf girl in the corner of the room.

"It's nothing. Please continue with the sales report."

* * *

Upon reaching the section of town known as East Main, the pink-haired traveler turned down an alleyway. Deftly weaving through numerous nausea inducing corridors, he emerged in Daedalus Street.

This massive patchwork of buildings of various sizes and passageways of numerous length was a labyrinth in of itself on par with even that of the Dungeon. This nearly secluded area was where Orario's less financially stable denizens called home, as well as where his Familia was located.

Greeted by some of the residents who were still awake, the young man made his way to a medium sized building on the north side of the labyrinth named "Magnolia Manor". Once a bustling inn filled with guests, Magnolia Manor was now a shell of its former self. Having enough rooms to house five guests at the most. Even so the Inn happily loaned rooms to those who needed them. All thanks to the benevolence of the Goddess that now occupied it.

"Home sweet home." the young man smiled when he saw the familiar brick and clay before. He opened the door and stepped in with a big smile on his face, the smell of dinner - meat and potato stew - welcomed him back as if he had never left. "Goddess, I'm back!" He walked further into the modest inn, placing his bag on the floor, and sitting in one of the wicker chairs in the lobby. A sweet voice called to him from the kitchen.

"Welcome home. How was it?" a sweet voice called from the kitchen.

"I made it to the 47th floor, but I only brought back 100,000 vals with me." There was a hint of irritation in his voice, but the Goddess didn't seem to mind it.

"That's good right?" A young looking girl – with a body resembling that of a fourteen year old - stepped from behind the bar with pot of hot stew in her mitten covered hands. Her wavy golden-blonde hair was almost long enough for her to step on and trip. She also sported a long pink and white dress that reached down to her ankles – her feet bare as she seemingly glided along the wooden floor. Her emerald green eyes appeared to have no pupils. Her final - and perhaps most distinguishing feature - had to be what looked like small wings sticking out from behind her ears. This was the Goddess known as Vermillion.

"Yeah I guess so."

"Just keep at it. I'm sure next time will be better." Goddess Vermillion placed the pot on a table not far from where he sat. "Come eat. I'll update your status when we're done."

The young man stood up and saluted. "Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

The weary young man laid on his stomach on his bed, his goddess straddling his back. "Hey, Goddess Vermillion?"

She pouted. "I've told you a hundred times to call me Mavis."

"Vermillion sounds better." he countered with a smile. His Goddess sighed.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Do you ever get bored sitting around here all day?"

"How rude." Vermillion slapped the boy on his back with an audible smack, but it wasn't enough to hurt him. "I'm not some layabout that spends all their time stuck in one place. I'm a proper lady."

"What do you do as a 'proper lady' then?"

"Walk the town usually. You don't know how much free stuff you can get by pretending you lost your parents in the crowds." She mischievously smiled with a wink.

"That's pretty sneaky, Goddess."

She shrugged as if to say "I can't help it." and continued. "It does have it's drawbacks though. It's hard to get into pubs without revealing exactly what I am."

"I wonder why." The young man sarcastically drawled.

"Just stay still so I can update your status."

The pinkette relaxed as Vermilion held out her hands to his back. A pink light emerged from her palms and ancient writings and numbers appeared on the young man's back. As the light glowed brighter, the numbers and letters present turned like a rotary wheel, finally coming to a stop a few seconds later. Vermillion smiled.

"Looks like you did a lot of work while you were gone."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Yep. Wanna see?"

"Yeah!"

Vermillion grabbed a pen and a piece of parchment from the boy's nightstand. She wrote the status on his back in a language he could understand and showed him the paper with a smile. "Here you go."

 **NATSU DRAGNEEL**

 **Level 3**

 **Strength: A-862 - S-920**

 **Defense: A-820 - A-890**

 **Utility: B-700 - B-750**

 **Agility: B-789 - A-820**

 **Magic: A-872 - S-912**

 **Magic**

 **(Flames of the Fire Dragon)**

 **Skill**

 **(Dragon's Blood)**

 **(Camaraderie)**

* * *

 **Well here is the first ever chapter of my crossover fic! I always wanted to do one of these, but I just never could find two stories to intersect. Until now. For those who may not have caught on, I'll be crossing over Fairy Tail with DanMachi (or Is it wrong to pick up girls in a dungeon?). I have really been getting into the latter as of late (more the LN side. The anime moves a bit too quick for me) and I thought that it would work well with Fairy Tail with a few tweaks.**

 **I have some ideas for this fic, but this may not get regularly updated since I'm still reading the danmachi novels and finding out how the world functions and what limitations there are.**

 **So be sure to drop a comment/review and let me know what you think about this. Thanks for reading! :)**

 **Did a few tweaks to the prologue so it would flow a little better. Also added a couple of plot points, but nothing too intrusive. I will most likely be cleaning up the rest of the chapters like this fairly soon.**


	2. Errands In The City

_Where am I?_

Natsu was lost for lack of a better word. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep in his bed, but now he was in this place that had no discernible location. All he knew was that it was dark, so dark in fact that he couldn't see his own hand in front of his face.

 _I can't move either._

Natsu tried to move his body but he remained perfectly still. It was like his entire body had shut down save for his mind. He was starting to panic.

 _I gotta find a way out of this! I need to-_

Suddenly there was an explosion of light. The brightness of the white light nearly caused the pinkette to go blind.

 _What's going on?! I can't see!_

When his vision cleared, he found the darkness had been replaced by a massive green field that seemed to stretch on forever. Standing before him in the lush greenery was a girl no older than sixteen or seventeen. The light blue dress she sported made her short snow-white hair stand out all the more in the light of the artificial sun that floated above them. She faced Natsu, her deep blue eyes smiling sadly at him.

"You're back again?"

Natsu was unable to answer her. It was as if his voice had been stolen away from him along with the use of his limbs. The only thing he could do was listen to the girl's familiar voice.

"It's probably a good thing that you never stay for too long. Though I wish you could stay a little longer."

 _This girl...I know she's familiar, but why can't I remember her?_

She turned her back to Natsu, looking out at the horizon. "I was never angry with you. Not once."

Angry? For what? Did I do something to you?

As Natsu pondered these questions, the light around him began to dim, slowly being swallowed by the encroaching darkness that brought him here.

"It's time for you to go back. I know you'll return soon so I won't say goodbye, just...see you later." She smiled at him one last time. "So, See you later, Natsu."

As the girl started to fade from view, Natsu's memory returned. Finally his body started move. He reached out to her. "Wait! I remember now! Come back! Lisa-"

The darkness swallowed Natsu whole.

When he opened his eyes again, he found himself staring at a wooden ceiling overhead. He was back in his room. He turned his head, seeing the suns rays shining on the worn couch across from his bed. He sat up, running his fingers through his ruffled hair as his loud yawn echoed throughout the room. "Morning already? What was that weird dream about?"

The memories of the girl in the void had already faded.

* * *

"Natsu~!" he heard his Goddess call. "Breakfast is ready! Come and eat while it's hot!"

"Alright!" Natsu got dressed, brushed his teeth, and walked into the inn's foyer. To his slight surprise he saw two other men at the table.

The first was a fellow with a bushy mustache and gray streaks in his dark blue hair. The other was slightly smaller, with short brown hair that was spiked up to better hide his receding hairline – it didn't help. He stroked his somewhat sizeable beard before taking a long drag of his cigar. Macao Conbolt and Wakaba Mine. They were were the closest thing to regulars at Magnolia Manor.

"Morning, Natsu."

"Sleep well?"

Natsu sighed at their greetings and walked over to the table. "Wives kick you out again?"

The older men slumped at his question.

That was usually the case with Macao and Wakaba. Their wives would catch them flirting with other - usually much younger - women and run them out of the house for the night. Vermillion always allowed them to stay at Magnolia Manor until the ladies cooled down.

Natsu knew they meant no real harm, and he knew his Goddess offered shelter to anyone she thought needed it, but he wished Macao and Wakaba would reserve their libidos for the women that they married. This was the fourth time in two weeks he had seen them at the inn.

"Don't be like that, Natsu. "

Vermillion's light chiding came with the breakfast buffet she had brought to the table. Baskets of fruit and bread as well as freshly cooked meat all decorated the wooden table. The small Goddess smiled at Wakaba and Macao.

"You both can stay as long as you like."

Macao and Wakaba graciously nodded at the Goddess' radiant smile, tears streaming down their faces. "Thank you, Goddess Vermillion!"

"You're more than welcome, now eat. There's plenty to go around."

Natsu rolled his eyes when Vermillion stood next to him. "You're way too nice, Goddess."

"Perhaps, but I want this place to be here for anyone in need. No matter how trivial their problems may be I want them to know that Magnolia Manor is a sanctuary for when they have nowhere else to go. The money isn't bad either."

Natsu smirked when she winked at him.

"Are you going to the dungeon today?"

Natsu took a piece of bread from the basket and bit into it. "Desh."

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

"Sowwy." He swallowed the bread. "Yeah, I'm going."

"Well before you do that, can you run a couple of errands for me?" Vermillion grabbed a bag full of food as well as a long white box, and handed them to Natsu. "Could you drop these off on your way to Babel?"

Natsu took the items, though not without a little confusion. "Uh, sure. Where are they going?"

"That food is for Hestia and Bell. Inside the box is a gift for Hephaestus."

Natsu tensed up, his gulp audible to those around him. "Y-you mean the Goddess Hephaestus?"

"That would be the one, yes. There's no need to be frightened, Natsu. You needn't stay long. All you have to do is drop off that package." Vermillion patted Natsu on the shoulder, her wide smile distressing the young man even more.

"Can't I do it when I come back from the dungeon?"

"Absolutely not. I know you. You'll stay down there all day and blow it off. Take it before you go down."

"But-"

"No buts. This is a direct order from your Goddess."

Natsu knew once Vermillion spoke those words there was no going back. Admitting defeat, he slumped his shoulders, bowed his head, and sighed. "Yes, Goddess."

"Thank you."

"Yeah. Yeah." His mission planned out, he headed for the door.

"Have a good day!" Vermillion waved.

Natsu waved back and walked out.

"Kid's got a bit of an attitude doesn't he?" Wakaba questioned. Macao nodded.

"Yeah."

"Natsu means well. He can just be a bit stubborn." Vermillion turned to the two men, her smile much more intimidating than the one she used with Natsu. "Now, how long are you two staying this time?"

* * *

Natsu exited the last backstreet and began his journey through the somewhat empty streets of East Main. It was still early, so the only people out were adventurers like him - who liked to get early starts in the dungeon - or shop owners preparing to open for the day.

He took in the morning color with some elation, passing by the massive Babel tower in the distance with eager eyes. Bright blues above and earthy browns down below. Quite the beautiful mix for a day in Orario.

The sections of Orario were broken up by four roads: North Main, South Main, East Main, and finally West Main. There were also the sub roads made up of the cardinal directions: Northeast Main, Northwest Main, Southeast Main, and Southwest Main.

Daedulus Street was located near the end of East Main, close enough to the wall that closed the city off from the rest of the world. Daedulus Street had a reputation of being a "mini" dungeon, due to the labyrinthine structure of the road. Without a guide even the most direction-savvy of people would get lost their first time through.

West Main - which is where Natsu was currently heading - was where most people in the city congregated. It was the main market area, which meant there was a lot of foot traffic from adventurers to buy and sell wares to various shops owned by certain Familias - this mostly applied to clothing since almost all weapons were bought in the upper floors of Babel tower. There were also plenty of bars and restaurants.

Natsu was never really one for shopping for the latest equipment. He spent most of his Vals on food and gave the rest to Vermillion to do whatever she needed to keep the inn running - though unbeknownst to Natsu she secretly saved some for him as well.

His dungeon exploring attire was limited to the prototype Pyonkichi Mk-III armor made for him by a friend in the Hephaestus Familia to test, Salamander Wool inner pants, and a white scaled scarf that rarely - if ever - left his neck.

As for weapons, he preferred to use his bare hands to battle the dangers of the dungeon. This caused his Goddess no end of grief so she made him carry a dagger she had kept in a drawer in her room at the inn. It was an old thing, but it was still surprisingly sharp and sturdy. She called it "The Fairy's Tail". Not the best name for a weapon, but Natsu didn't mind as long as it did it's job.

Continuing down West Main at a leisurely pace, the adventurer was hailed by a sweet voice.

"Natsu~!"

His ears perked up and he looked to the right, his eyes falling on a human girl waving to him with a smile. Her blue-gray hair was tied in a bun with pony-tail sticking out from it. Her rather cute appearance was also amplified by the lime-green maid's outfit she was wearing. Natsu walked over with a smile.

"Hey, Syr. What's up?"

Syr Flover. An employee at the Benevolent Mistress, one of the most well-known pubs in all of Orario. Owned by Mia Grand, an adventurer in her own right, the pub's main attraction was both its great tasting-food and – as Syr illustrated – it's rather beautiful wait staff.

"I'm surprised to see you in this part of town so early in the morning. You usually don't pop in until around night time."

"Yeah I know." Natsu showed Syr the items in his arms. "Goddess Vermillion is making me run errands for her before I go to the dungeon."

Syr held her hand over her mouth while she giggled at Natsu's defeated slump. "Well no one can ever call you lazy, can they?"

"Is the old lady in?"

"She's in the back."

"I guess I can at least say hi to her before I get moving." Natsu puffed out his chest like a triumphant hero. Syr clapped with a smile.

"What a gracious man you are."

"Syr?"

The waitress jumped. A blonde-haired girl with pointed ears poked her head out of the pub entrance.

"What is taking so long? You should be finished sweeping by now."

"S-sorry, Ryuu."

Ryuu Lyon, an elf, as well as former member of the Astraea Familia. She was certainly the sternest of the waitresses employed at the Benevolent Mistress – aside from the owner herself - but she wasn't impolite. In fact she and Natsu got along fairly well, despite never speaking to one another for more than five minutes at a time.

"Morning, Ryuu."

The elf finally took notice of the smiling young man. "Natsu? Are you the reason Syr isn't finished cleaning?"

"Yeah, sorry about that. We were chatting and I held her up."

"It's fine. You are always welcome here. Though it is odd to see you here so early in the day."

Natsu laughed. "That's what Syr said. Mamma Mia's inside right?"

Ryuu nodded. "Yes. I can take you to her if you wish."

"Thanks. I'd appreciate that."

"Please follow me."

"See you later, Syr." Natsu waved.

"See you later."

"Back to cleaning, Syr."

"Y-yes, Ryuu!"

Natsu followed Ryuu as she lead him to the back office. He took a big whiff of the pub air, the smells of wood and alcohol filling his nose. He loved the smell of this place, it always felt like a second home to him. He never once drank alcohol, but the atmosphere – along with the food – was sure to bring him back after a long day in the dungeon.

As Natsu and Ryuu approached the office door, the adventurer was noticed by the other waitresses.

"Natsu?" A brown-haired cat girl by the name of Anya, called with widened eyes. "You're never here when the sun is up."

"I'm fine with it." Chloe – another cat girl, but with black hair – grinned. Her eyes were firmly set on the young man's butt.

"Are you taking him to see Mama Mia, Ryuu?" a third cat girl named Millianna asked the elf. Ryuu nodded in response.

The pair reached the door and Ryuu lightly tapped on it with the back of her rather delicate-looking hands. "Master."

"What is it, Ryuu?" was the somewhat irritated response from the other side of the door.

"Natsu has come to see you."

"He has?!" Natsu noticed the sudden spike of excitement in the person's voice. "Let'em in!"

Natsu felt a chill run down his spine.

"Excuse me." Ryuu opened the door to the office and Natsu was greeted by a muscular dwarf woman with long brown hair. Her outfit was slightly different from Ryuu's and the rest of the staff. Her's was blue in color, and she was missing the white headdress. This was Mia Grand or "Mama Mia". The owner of the Benevolent Mistress.

"Safe travels in the dungeon." Ryuu took her leave.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Thanks."

"Spitfire!" Mama Mia wrapped her big arms around Natsu's back and pulled him towards her. She squeezed, practically draining the life out of the young man as she lifted him fron the ground. "You haven't been around in a few days! I was beginnin to think you forgot about us."

"N-never." Natsu strained, his feet dangling in air. He was already regretting his decision to see Mia. He turned his head and saw another waitress in the corner of the room.

She had long, snow white hair that flowed down her back - her bangs tied into a topknot ponytail - and pointed ears. Other than her near angelic beauty the most distinguishing feature of the waitress was the thin zig-zagging mark that trailed from her hairline down to her chin - vertically crossing over her right eye.

His consciousness slowly fading, Natsu managed a weak greeting. "Hey…Mira…"

"Good morning, Natsu."

Mirajane Strauss was the waitresses full name. She was the newest employee at the Benevolent Mistress - having been there nearly a year - but she was easily the most popular as far as the male patrons were concerned. Her smiling face, alluring figure, and polite demeanor raised many adventurer's spirits after long trials in the dungeon.

After what seemed like an eternity, Mama Mia finally released Natsu. He landed on his butt on the floor with a rather hard thud that made Mirajane wince. Nonetheless the owner of the pub smiled down at him.

"What brings you by so early, Spitfire? It's still a few hours or so before we open for the day."

Natsu rubbed his sore bottom and stood up. "I was just in the neighborhood and thought to stop by. And could you quit calling me Spitfire? I'm not at level 2 anymore. I'm almost First-Class."

Mama Mia refused his request with a shake of her head. "Sorry, no can do. You could be a level 10, but you'll still be Spitfire to me."

Natsu huffed in frustration. "Fine."

Upon reaching Level 2 adventurers were given Aliases selected for them by the Gods. Aliases chosen usually reflected that adventurers abilities and attitudes, and it just so happened that Natsu's first alias was "Spitfire" due to his quick temper and use of fire magics. Natsu hated the alias from the moment he heard it, but everyone he knew said it was a perfect name for him. Eventually when he reached level three he had his alias successfully changed to "Salamander". He wanted it to be "Dragon", but Vermillion declined, saying that it was "too cliché".

"So you're out running errands for Vermillion, huh?" Mama Mia laughed.

"Yeah. She can be a real slave driver."

"I know what you mean. It's impossible to say no when she flashes those big green eyes of hers. I'd visit more often, but this place has me tied up all the time. If I knew runnin a pub would be so damn hard I wouldn't have bothered."

"Well the place looks good." Natsu smiled. He, Mama Mia, and Mirajane walked to the bar entrance.

"That's because you haven't been around lately."

When they stepped out of the door Natsu noticed the streets were starting to get crowded. "I should head out before everybody starts moving around."

"Ok. See you tonight?"

"You know it." Natsu ran off, the bag and box jostling in his arms. "See you guys later!"

Syr waved - still sweeping the front of the pub. "Bye, Natsu!"

"Try not to get in too much trouble out there!"

Once Natsu was gone, Mia spoke to Mirajane. "You two barely said a word to each other."

"I know."

"One of you is going to have say something sooner or later."

"I'm just waiting."

"For what?"

She smiled sadly. "...For him to stop running away."

Mama Mia sighed and headed back into the pub. "It may be a while. Natsu is as stubborn as he is sturdy."

* * *

Natsu slowed his run to a brisk walk when he was far enough away from the Benevolent Mistress. "I spent way more time there than I wanted." He enjoyed being at the pub, but sometimes he felt himself getting a little too comfortable there.

If he stayed any longer Mia would have no doubt asked him to work for her, and he would have to be around Mirajane. Natsu of course had no particular hate for the white-haired waitress but it still wasn't the right time for him to speak to her. Two years later and he was still making excuses.

He stopped to look at a clock on a building when he reached Main Street. It was almost ten. He inspected the bag in his hand to see if its contents were still fresh. Everything seemed in order. He resumed his walk, turning into a back street off of the main road close to Northwest Main.

There were many twists and turns, but thanks to Natsu's experiences with Daedalus Street these were a cinch to navigate. Upon reaching a dead end he craned his neck upward. He was in front of an abandoned church.

He entered the rundown cathedral through the worn wooden doors, stepping carefully over the rubble strewn about the broken tiles of the floor. He reached a door to a storage room behind the altar. He coughed lightly from the dust on the empty shelves invading his lungs as he reached a shelf near the back wall. When he pulled it away from the wall, it revealed a staircase leading down to a basement. Natsu carefully made his way down the creaky stairs until he reached a door at the bottom.

"Why does this always have to be so complicated."

"Bell? Is that you?"

Natsu heard the voice of a young woman on the other side of the door. With a smile he walked into to the P shaped basement.

"Nope, just me."

The ears of a petite girl with twin long pigtails made from her jet-black hair perked up after hearing Natsu's voice. She turned around, allowing him to see the rest of her body. She wore a white mini dress with white gloves, but the most noticeable thing about her was the ribbon that tied around her slender arms and under her breasts – which were admittedly quite large for someone her size. She smiled wide and ran to him, the bells in her hair jingling as she jumped into his arms.

"Natty!"

"Hey, Lady Hestia."

Hestia. The Goddess of the newly established Hestia Familia. She was the best friend of Natsu's own goddess, Vermillion, meaning that the two Familia were very close with one another.

"What brings you by? I haven't seen you in a while."

Hestia released her hold on Natsu and set herself on the ground. In terms of height she wasn't that much taller than Vermillion - who herself came up to just below Natsu's chest - but she was still a Goddess all the same.

"I've been doing a lot of dungeon crawling lately."

"I can tell." Hestia scanned her eyes over Natsu's body. "You look much stronger since the last time I saw you."

Natsu smiled. "Thanks."

Hestia looked down to the packages in Natsu's hands. "What are those?"

"Yours." Natsu handed Hestia the bags. "From Lady Vermillion."

Hestia's eyes widened at the assortment of food inside the large bags. She was in complete shock. "This much food will last us well into next week! Are you sure that it's ok for us to have it?!"

"It's no big deal, we have plenty of stuff to cook with at the inn."

Hestia placed the bags on the floor and gave Natsu another hug, this one around his waist. "You're way too good to us. Tell Mavis I said thank you. She's seriously the best friend a Goddess could ask for."

Natsu happily nodded. "I will. You know you guys could always stay with us at the inn if you wanted to. I'm sure Lady Vermillion wouldn't mind."

Hestia stepped back from him her smile shrinking into a regretful grin.

"I know, but I've gotten used to this place." She looked around the rundown basement. Despite it looking like it would collapse at any moment, Hestia still found herself unable to leave it. It took quite a lot of convincing to get the owner - a certain Goddess - of the property to let her stay there. "I wouldn't want to impose no you guys again."

"I understand." Natsu didn't necessarily think the same as Hestia, but he accepted her decision, the Gods 'moved in mysterious ways' after all. At least that was the saying. "Where is Bell?"

Hestia pouted. "In the dungeon. I swear he spends more time there with those monsters these days than he does with me."

"He's just trying to get stronger. It's not that different from what I do."

Hestia lightly punched his arm. "It's your fault for encouraging him." she blamed. "I swear. You're such a bad influence on him."

"Probably." Natsu grinned, rubbing his arm. "I was actually surprised to see you here. I thought you'd be at work by now."

"I was actually getting ready to leave until you showed up."

Since they are unable to use their powers – or Arkanam – in the lower world, a God or Goddesses' state of living was greatly determined by how much money their Familia made by either going in the dungeon or doing other activites.

Some deities – like Hestia and Vermillion – liked to work among the children, but others preferred to live in the lap of luxury; thus they created Familias and gathered strong members that allowed them to live that lifestyle as quickly as possible. Your impact on society influenced your way of life. It was simple economics really.

Natsu was fortunate to have joined Vermillion when he arrived in Orario. They weren't rich, but they were well off enough where they weren't struggling for their next meal thanks to the inn. Hestia and Bell were a different story.

Because they were a relatively new Familia, Hestia had to work alongside her child in order to keep afloat. Hestia didn't mind the labor that much - she used the time to try and recruit new Familia members - but she would be lying if she said that she didn't wish things were a little bit easier.

Hestia was offered a job at Magnolia Manor not long before she left, but she politely declined. Explaining that she would make her own way and reach Vermillion on her own terms. This saddened Vermillion at first, but she respected her friend's decision.

"I didn't mean to hold you up." Natsu apologized. "I have one another errand to run so I'm gonna head out."

Hestia nodded. " Alright. Take care. Stop by anytime."

"I will. See ya." Natsu started up the stairs.

"...Wait, Natsu."

Natsu stopped and faced the Goddess. "What's up?"

"You're heading to the dungeon again today, right?"

"Yeah. Why?" Natsu saw Hestia begin to fidget. When she bit her lower lip and looked away from him, he smiled. "I'll be on the lookout for Bell."

Hestia relaxed and smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Natty."

"Don't mention it." He resumed walking up the stairs.

"Bell and I will visit the inn on my next day off."

"Ok. See you later, Goddess."

"Stay safe!"

When she heard the door close behind Natsu, Hestia looked to the bags of food he had brought. They didn't have much in the way of cabinet space, and their fridge also wasn't that big. The puny Goddess sighed at her dilemma.

"Curse that Mavis. Now where am I going to put all of these?"

* * *

When Natsu stepped back onto West Main it was flooded with people. When he looked at the clock tower he saw earlier it was nearly noon. Did I really waste that much time?

He looked at the box in his hand and sighed dejectedly. "Let's get this over with."

He headed to Northwest Main, his final destination being the main shop for the Hephaestus Familia. They had a shop in the upper floors of Babel Tower as well, but if Natsu wanted to give the box to the Goddess directly he would have to visit the outside shop. He broke into a cold sweat just thinking about it.

Weaving through the massive crowds of people passing by him in the opposite directions, Natsu remembered just why he always set out so early for the dungeon. Finally setting foot onto Northwest Main, Natsu passed was passed on the road by small group of adventurers - five at his count.

He stopped in his tracks, catching the lingering traces of their scents in the wind. They were all familiar to him, but one smell stood up in particular from the rest; it was sweet like vanilla.

He turned to the group before they were out of sight. In the middle of the pack was a girl with silky blonde hair. The golden tresses made Natsu's blood run hot and before he knew it he was running full speed towards them with his fist pulled back.

"Ai~z!"

The girl turned to him, her golden eyes wide with surprise as he gained ground.

Just before Natsu could strike her, he was immediately forced to the ground. Face first in the dirt, the eager adventurer looked up and felt a sword of each side of his neck, their blades forming an x. Nearly all of Northwest Main came to a complete halt at the scene, civilian and adventurer alike surveying the scene.

"What happened?"

"Is it a fight?"

"Who is that guy?"

"He looks kind of familiar."

"Hey aren't those guys...?"

Drowning out the crowd's mutterings Natsu saw the swords pointed at his throat belonged to two members of Aiz's group. On the left was a beautiful young woman with luxurious scarlet hair that flowed down the back of her polished silver armor. Next to her was a a young roughly the same age with straight black hair and bow on her hear that resembled rabbit ears.

The redhead's narrowed eyes slowly widened when she realized who he was.

"Natsu?!"

He smiled at her. "Hey, Erza."

The redhead sighed roughly and placed her sword back into the scabbard fastened to her waist. The black haired girl did the same - though in her case her sword had been sheathed the entire time. They both stepped back, permitting Natsu to stand up once more.

"What do you think you were doing? Have you lost your mind?"

"I was trying to challenge Aiz to a fight before you and Kagura stepped in." He glanced to the black haired girl, but she made no attempt at regretting her actions. In fact she looked almost bored by what he was saying.

"So you challenge people to battle by screaming like a wild man and attacking them from behind?"

Natsu beamed. "The element of surprise."

The redhead pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "Honestly."

The irritated redhead was "Titania" Erza Scarlet. A member of the Loki Familia, one of the premiere expedition Familias in Orario.

"You're lucky you still have a head."

The rather blunt young woman to Erza's right was Kagura "The Mermaid" Mikazuchi. Also a member of the Loki Familia.

The blonde that Natsu tried to attack just titled her head at him in confusion. "You are very persistent, Natsu." She was Aiz Wallenstein, otherwise known as the "Kenki" – or sword princess.

Natsu rubbed under his nose with his finger as he smiled at Aiz. "Well I did say I wouldn't stop until I beat you."

Together, Aiz, Erza, and Kagura were not only among the strongest members of their Familia, but three of the strongest adventurers in the entire city. They were both revered by women, as well as desired by the men.

Such combination of power and beauty was rarity for sure, and while Natsu could admit they were all very beautiful, he was not the slightest bit interested in courting them. It was quite the opposite. He wanted to prove that he was stronger than them.

He'd already beaten Erza and Kagura, but a victory over Aiz always eluded him. Last time they battled he only managed to break off a small piece of her armor. That was almost two years ago, and he knew she had gotten much stronger since then.

"Hey!"

Natsu briefly looked over to an angry young man with gray hair and wolf ears standing next to him. He returned to his original conversation.

"So, Aiz, how about you and I finish what we started?"

Before she could answer the young man from earlier shouted at him again.

"Don't ignore me, lizard breath!"

Natsu finally faced his heckler. "What do you want now, Bete?"

Bete Loga. The hot-headed werewolf of the Loki Familia. He and Natsu hated each other from the moment they first met.

Vermillion cited it was due to how similar their personalities were. Natsu argued that it was because Bete was a jerk. Either way the two verbally - and sometimes physically - clashed every time they saw one another. Whether it be in or out of the dungeon.

"I want you to leave Aiz alone." Bete ordered, his fangs bared at Natsu. "She doesn't have time to mess around with weaklings like you. Got it?"

Natsu smirked at the insult. "Weakling? If I remember right I've wiped the floor with you a bunch of times."

"That was one time!"

"It was actually four."

"You're not helping, Kagura! And besides that doesn't matter anymore." Bete proudly stuck out his chest, a superior grin on his lips. "I'm a level six now. Which means I'm first class to level four trash like you."

"I don't have to be a level six to kick **your** ass." Natsu challenged.

"Oh yeah, Pinko?!"

"Yeah!"

"I don't mean to interrupt, but I believe you dropped this."

Natsu turned his head away from Bete and saw an elf woman with long green hair walk up to him. She was Reveria Ljos Alf, a High Elf of noble blood and a deputy leader of the Loki Familia. Natsu still had yet to make a real distinction between High Elves and their regular counterparts, but even so he was compelled to treat her with the utmost respect whenever they were in each other's presence.

Reveria held up Natsu the white box he was carrying earlier. It looked to have been stepped on. His eyes widened in fear.

"Crap!"

"Serves you right." Bete mocked.

"I suggest you be more careful with your belongings, Natsu." Reveria handed the shocked young man the box. "We should go. We don't have time to waste."

At that Reveri, Bete, and Aiz continued on to Babel Tower. Bete yelled something about Natsu being inferior while Aiz simply watched him for a few more moments before turning around. Erza and Kagura stayed behind.

"Are you going to the dungeon today?"

Natsu snapped out of his shock and answered Erza. "Yeah. Once I drop off this box." _Great, now she's gonna hate me even more._ He slumped in defeat at the thought of Hephaestus' reaction.

"Would..." Erza thought carefully about what words to use next. "Would you like to accompany our party today? It's been awhile since we've explored the dungeon together."

Kagura watched patiently as Erza made her offer. She knew full well what Natsu's answer would be before he even said it, but she remained silent.

Natsu answered Erza with a small smile. "I...I wouldn't want to hold you guys back. I mean I'm still a level 4. I can't go as deep as you guys yet."

Erza's spirits waned just a little. She expected this, but that didn't make it feel any better. "I understand."

"Sorry. See you later."

"Take care."

Natsu went on his way, leaving the pair behind. Erza watched his back until it disappeared into the crowd.

"You can't rush him." said Kagura.

"I know. I just…" Erza clenched her fist tightly before slowly easing up. "Let's regroup with the others. Reveria will have our hides if we're late."

"Right."

Erza turned on her heel and headed the opposite direction towards Babel, Kagura not far behind.

* * *

"I got side tracked again." Natsu continued on Northwest Main, his destination getting ever closer in sight.

He'd had multiple dealings with the Loki Familia in the past, and suffice to say their view of him was a mixed bag at best. Some were friendly - Erza, Tiona, and Finn. Others were mostly indifferent - Kagura, Tione, and Riveria. And some even outright hated him - Bete and the Goddess herself, Loki. Nonetheless Natsu still found himself chatting with various members of the Familia at one point or another.

Natsu stopped and slowly craned his neck upward, feeling a sense of vertigo as he looked upon the picture on the building now before him. Two hammers crossing over an erupting volcano, the emblem for the world famous Hephaestus Familia.

Their skills in smithing and equipment creation were known far and wide. The armor Natsu currently wore was made by a member of this very Familia. He had finally made it to his final stop before the dungeon, and his knees wouldn't stop shaking.

"H-h-here we are. Last stop."

For as long as he had been an adventurer Natsu was scared of the Goddess Hephaestus. It wasn't like she was a malicious or spiteful deity - in fact she was one of the nicer deities in the city if a little strict at times. Every time was in her presence he felt this overwhelming guilt as well as a hint of a fear. It didn't help that he also found her extremely beautiful. Though that was to be expected of a Goddess.

He hesitantly walked into the shop, the ringing of the bell over the door nearly giving him a heart attack.

"Welcome to the Hephaestus Familia Sh-Natsu?! Hey! Welcome!"

"H-hey, Tsubaki."

Natsu was greeted by a tall half-dwarf girl with long black hair and toasted brown skin. She wore a sarashi over her rather well-endowed chest as well as red hakama pants and an eyepatch over her left eye. Her name was Tsubaki Collbrande, and she was one of the Familia's best blacksmiths.

"What brings you all the way to the shop? Haven't seen you in ages."

"I...ummm...had some errands to run before I go down into the dungeon today." Natsu frightfully looked around the shop. It was if he expected something - or someone - to jump out at him at any moment.

"Every thing alright? You look a little…scared."

"Is...is Lady Hephaestus here?"

"No. She's at the forges right now. She should be back later on today though."

Natsu let out a sigh of relief.

"You can wait on her if you want."

Natsu's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed red. "N-no that's alright! I just came to drop this off for her!" He placed the dented box on the shop counter and ran out of the shop like a man on fire. "See ya, Tsubaki!"

"Natsu, wait!" Tsubaki called out to him but he was long gone. "What was that all about?" She looked back to the box he had left behind. "I know this is for the Goddess, but I don't see any harm in taking a little peek." When she removed the lid, her uncovered eye slowly widened.

* * *

As the night blanketed over Orario, the streets were flooded with people. Some were adventurers returning from a hard day in the dungeon, others were civilians enjoying the night life.

Tsubaki watched them all pass from behind the shop counter. After Natsu abruptly left only two more people showed up. One was a young boy with bright white hair and red eyes who seemed more rabbit than human. He browsed around the shop for a few minutes, marveling at all of the pieces of armor and weapons. Tsubaki knew from the moment he walked in that he didn't have any money to buy anything in the store, but she found his wide-eyed stare adorable and allowed him to stay until he was satisfied.

The second person to enter was Gajeel Redfox - another smith in the Familia - who dropped off the latest in his "Metallicana" line.

Tsubaki yawned and looked to the clock on the wall. It was about time to close for the evening. Just before she made her way to the door the bell above rang. One final customer. She moved over to get a better view.

She saw a red-haired woman. Her plain white shirt was buttoned just below her somewhat ample cleavage, and her black gloves and black pants blended in with the shadows in the shop. Like Tsubaki she also wore an eyepatch, except hers was on her right eye. She looked around at all of the wares, her uncovered crimson eye taking visual inventory.

"Goddess!" Tsubaki happily greeted upon recognizing the woman. "Welcome back!"

The red-haired woman looked to Tsubaki and nodded. "Thank you, Tsubaki. How was business today?"

This was the Goddess Hephaestus.

"A little slow." The half dwarf reported. "You got a package."

Hephaestus walked towards the stairs behind the counter. "A package? From who? Is it from someone in the Familia?"

"Nope." Tsubaki mischievously smiled at her Goddess. "It's from Natsu Dragneel."

The Divine Smith nearly tripped over her own two feet on the stairs to her office. She turned to Tsubaki, her cheeks noticeably red in the pale night light. "N-Natsu Dragneel? Of the Vermillion Familia?"

Tsubaki nodded. "That's the one."

"What would he possibly bring me?"

Tsubaki giggled at her Goddess' flustered face. "I don't know." She sang. "I put it on your desk."

Hephaestus cleared her throat. "I...I see. Thank you, Tsubaki."

"You're welcome."

Hephaestus not so subtlety jogged up the stairs to the third floor of the shop. Tsubaki smiled. _She's so easy to read._

The third floor of the Northwest Shop was where Hephaestus conducted her management duties. Here she would site while Tsubaki - who was also the Familia's captain - would listen to daily financial reports, filter complaints from both members of her Familia as well as their clients, and receive news on their competitors. However none of that was happening now.

The casual office space was currently thick with an awkward tension that the Goddess could not shake. On the top of her desk was the ominous package that Tsubaki had alluded to.

"Why now of all times?"

She reached to her eyepatch and poked it repeatedly– a habit of hers whenever the pink-haired adventurer was mentioned. This action seemed to calm Hephaestus down long enough for her to finally sit down at her desk. She stared at the box for a few more moments, taking a deep breath before slowly lifting the lid to reveal what was inside.

"What in the world is this?"

In the box was a bouquet of flowers, more specifically roses.

Hephaestus reached inside the box pulled out a note with her name on it. Her eye widened as she read the message written on it.

 **They reminded him of your hair.**

The handwriting was no doubt Vermillion's.

Hephaestus looked down into the box again, Most of the roses had been crushed by whatever dented the box, but there was one was still perfectly intact. She removed it from the others, being careful not to prick her fingers on the thorns.

She turned her chair to the window, looking out at the streets of Northwest Main below. She watched listlessly as human and demi-human alike walked past, their destinations unknown to her. Among this large crowd there was one person walking the streets that caught the Goddess' wandering eye.

A head of pink hair bobbed up and down with each step through the crowd, a white scaled scarf whisked behind them in the light breeze. He was the one.

Hephaestus watched Natsu for as long as she could, smiling sadly when he finally disappeared from her sight. As soon as he was gone a voice rang in her ears.

 _I'll be alright, Hephy. I promise._

Hephaestus looked to the moon, inhaling the sweet scent of the rose beneath her nose for just a little while longer.

* * *

The bell above the front door of Magnolia Manor rang around midnight and in walked Natsu. Exhausted from the day's activities he flopped onto the armchair across from the check-in counter.

"Goddess! I'm home!"

Vermillion poked her head from behind kitchen counter. "Welcome back. How was your day?"

"Fine I guess. I was only able to go to the upper 25th today."

"Is that bad?"

Vermillion stood beside Natsu's chair. He moved over, allowing her to sit on the arm of the chair. Because of her small frame she fit somewhat comfortably.

"Not really. I got some decent loot, but I could have gone lower. I guess I was just distracted."

"Well at least you're home 's all I really care about. Want some dinner?"

"Nah. I ate at the Benevolent Mistress." Natsu leaned back in the chair, to his surprise Vermillion hopped into his lap. "Goddess..."

"Yes?" Vermillion shifted her weight until she was comfortable. She titled her head back to look up at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm sitting." she smiled.

Natsu sighed roughly and rested his head on the chair cushion. "Fine."

Vermillion rested the back of her head on Natsu's chest. She looked out of the window directly in front of her, thanks to the angle she could perfectly see the moon.

"Is something bothering you?"

Natsu focused his eyes on the ceiling. He followed the slow spinning of the fan suspended above him. "What was in the box I gave to Lady Hephaestus anyway?"

"You didn't peek?" Vermillion was now swinging her feet over the edge of the chair. If anyone were to come in right now they would have thought she was Natsu's little sister.

"No."

"Why not?"

"It wasn't my package. That would have been rude."

Vermillion smiled. "I'm surprised you were able to show such restraint. You could of looked inside if you wanted. I wouldn't have scolded you or anything."

"Well can you tell me what was in it?"

"Why don't you ask Hephaestus? It's **her** package after all."

Natsu blushed. There was no way he was going to do that. "On second thought...I'll pass."

Vermillion giggled. "Don't give up, Natsu. She'll notice you one day. You just have to keep trying."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Natsu blurted out in embarrassment.

Vermillion laughed louder. After a few seconds Natsu's embarrassed pout faded into a warm smile, and he joined his Goddess in her laughter.

* * *

 **The next chapter is up! I want to thank everyone who favorited, followed, and commented on the first chapter. That means a lot to me. This is my first ever crossover fic, and the biggest thing is obviously doing both halves of the crossover justice, and from the looks of it I am doing an ok job of it so far. Hopefully you all will continue to support me in this.**

 **This chapter I explored more of the other characters Natsu will interact with in the story from both DanMachi and Fairy Tail. It took a while to write out how I wanted the dynamics of these relationships to go, but so far I think I've stepped forward in the right direction. Natsu is slightly different than he was in FT but he's still somewhat the same.**

 **Author's Note: Still going through and editing the early chapters. Trimming the fat here, adding more details there, and fixing some grammatical errors. Now that I have a more solid structure for how I want the story to go I think it's best I edit to reflect that. Sorry if this messes anyone up.**

 **As always let me know what you thin by leaving a comment/review and thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Potions

Near the outer edge of West Main - close to the wall that encircles Orario - there lies a small medicinal shop. So small in fact that most people miss it on the first, second, and even third glance. It is known as the Blue Pharmarcy, and it is the home of the Miach Familia.

"Hurry along, child! We haven't all day!"

"Coming!"

The Miach Familia is a small – much like the Vermillion and Hestia Familias – but still in a ways bigger than its counterparts. Their God - Miach - is mostly described by those that know him as a benevolent sort. Never making any member of his Familia go beyond their means and do things he himself would not. It was not a strange mentality for a God to have. Though this credo didn't lead too many people wanting to join - Miach's rather homely, yet still friendly, appearance didn't help matters either. At present the Familia was only comprised of three "children", but Miach was grateful for each one of them.

"Can you make it inside on your own?"

"Mhm."

An elderly woman with pink locks stood outside of the Pharmacy's entrance next to a young girl with long navy blue hair. Both of them holding in their arms wicker baskets filled with various herbs and ingredients. The elderly woman looked to her young companion with slight trepidation and issued a warning.

"Watch your step."

"I will."

The young girl gave an affirmative nod and stepped through the open doorway. The baskets in her arms obscuring her vision, she tripped on the bottom of the stone doorway and fell onto her face. The loud - and rather cringe-worthy - thud echoed into the small pharmacy, the herbs in her baskets spilling onto the stone floor.

"Owwww…"

The elderly woman that accompanied her sighed and placed her basket down inside the pharmacy. She then stepped through and reached her hand down to the fallen girl, pulling her up to her knees.

"Honestly, child. I swear you derive some sort of pleasure from disobeying me."

"I'm sorry, Grandmother."

The girl that had fallen was Wendy Marvell, the youngest member of the Familia at the tender age of fourteen. This was not the first time – nor likely the last – that her own two feet were her undoing. Her disapproving grandmother – Porlyusica – was the Familia's resident alchemist.

"I'll pick these up right away." Wendy hurriedly began recovering the ingredients she had wasted from off of the floor. A Chienthrope girl – who had watched them both enter from behind the Pharmacy counter - came to Wendy's aid.

"Let me help you with this, Wendy."

Wendy looked to her savior and smiled. "Thank you, Ms. Naaza."

Naaza Ersus was the third member of the Familia. She was cheery sort when in the right mood - despite being lax when it came to her Familia duties. Though right now she was more irritable than anything. It wasn't completely Wendy's fault she felt this way, though she did wish that the young girl could go a week without tripping over and spilling something.

"I will be in the lab, Wendy. Come to me when you're done." Porlyusica walked past the pair.

"Yes, Grandmother." Wendy watched Porlyusica walk through a door behind the Pharmacy counter and returned to her task.

"Your Grandma can be a real slave driver." She picked a few vials filled with different colored powders. "Look at all of the stuff she brought."

Wendy giggled at Naaza's remark as she picked up a vial of rosemary. "Grandmother is trying new mixtures today. That's why we gathered so many ingredients."

"I thought that was the case."

Wendy nodded. "Grandmother is working really hard to teach me how to make potions. I have to learn as much as I can so I'm able to become a great alchemist like she is."

An approving grin pulled at Naaza's lips. "It's nice to see you so motivated."

Upon gathering the last of the herbs, the pair stood up from the floor; Naaza handing over the now refilled basket to Wendy.

"Here you go."

Wendy took it and bowed graciously. "I'm sorry you always have to help clean up my messes."

"It was no problem. It beats standing around all day. You should probably head to the back now. Your Grandma is waiting for you."

"Right." Wendy bowed again and made her way to the same door she saw her grandmother walk through. "Thank you again, Ms. Naaza."

"See in a few hours."

With that Wendy entered the door – safely this time – leaving Naaza alone in the shop. "What will I do to pass the time now?" the Chienthrope wondered.

The Miach Familia specialized in the making and distribution of medical potions to adventurers entering the dungeon. Usually contained in vials no bigger than the palm of one's hand, potion's healing effects were an essential additive to dungeon travel. Specifically for those strong adventurers who braved the lower more expansive floors. In this regard potions were just as valuable as drop items and vals.

The Miach Familia weren't as well-known as others in their trade - their more famous counterpart being the Dian Cecht Familia in North West Main - but the meager clientele they served were thankful for their creations.

Miach was the chief creator of the potions the Blue Pharmacy sold. Porlyusica brewed potions as well, her skills rivaling those of her God – though in Miach's opinion she had surpassed him long before she even joined the Familia. Naaza was also quite the skilled doctor despite her rather lackadaisical appearance and attitude; having treated many sick and wounded adventurers.

"Do I place the herbs on the table, Grandmother?" Wendy asked. Porlyusica was currently measuring ingredients.

"Yes, that's fine. Now come here and add some of the willow tree bark."

"Ok."

Wendy was currently labeled as an apprentice under her Grandmother. One of her goals was to one day make a potion that would make her Grandmother proud. When she wasn't learning how to effectively brew she mostly ran errands for the shop or cleaned.

"Wait, Wendy! That's too much!"

"Huh?" A puff of green smoke erupted from the stone bowl Wendy dropped the bark in, causing both her and her Grandmother to cough rather forcefully.

"I said…that was…too much…"

"…sorry."

Wendy still had a lot to learn.

"Let's try again. Measure it carefully this time."

"Right."

Though she was determined to see this through to the end.

After properly mixing all of the ingredients in the bowl a second time, Porlyusica brought over a small cauldron filled with a foul smelling blue liquid, and placed it on a stove in the corner of the room. Wendy held her nostrils closed to keep from gagging at the stench. Her Grandmother was more that used to it. The old woman not batting an eye as the odorous stench wafted into her nose. It reminded Wendy of rotting eggs and dried bird carcass.

"Place the crushed ingredients in the cauldron."

Wendy nodded and did as she was told. She had watched her Grandmother do this same step many times. She grabbed the herbs from the bowl in her fingers and carefully dropped them into the bubbling cauldron. She jerked her hand back when the liquid began bubbling more forcefully. Her Grandmother grinned at the sight.

"There's no need to worry, Wendy. It can't hurt you." Porlyusica watched the mixture boil and bubble along with her granddaughter. "Now we wait and see what happens. We have to watch carefully. There is no telling how long this new potion will take to ferment. We might need to add more ingredients as we go along."

Wendy nodded. "Ok."

This was usually the process when it came to brewing potions. Ingredients would be mixed together, added to liquids, poured into boiling cauldrons, and then settle over a set time. The waiting was the most excruciating element for Wendy. Normal potions took around two to four hours to finish stewing, but new mixtures time frames were always unknown. It could be as early as one hour, or as long as a fifteen hours. Wendy never knew.

The sun was starting to loom over the horizon, shining through the window inside the dimly lit room.

The brewing room or the "lab" - as it was more commonly known - was where all of the Familia's potions were made. It wasn't that big of a space, but it was wide enough to allow two people to fit comfortably and create concoctions without interfering with one another. Normally this area was occupied by Miach and Porlyusica, but since the former was out running errands Wendy was allowed entrance. She had been back here before so she was used to maneuvering through the room without much problem - her own small fram only adding to that advantage.

Her feet starting to ache from standing so long, Wendy found solace at a stool against the left wall. She walked over and sat on it, her fingers loosely gripping the cloth of her yellow and blue dress. She looked to her Grandmother. The elderly woman was still standing near the cauldron, watching it like a hawk.

Since she was short enough, Wendy let her legs swing to and fro over the sides of the stool as she looked out of the window. The sun continued to shine high in the blue skies, the clouds now surrounding instead of covering it.

Just as her mind began to wander about how long the potion would need, Wendy heard the bell over the Pharmacy entrance ring. There was a customer.

"Welcome to the Blue Pharmacy!" she heard Naaza greet in her usual drawl. She then heard the girl's voice sour. "Oh. It's you."

"Nice to see you too, Naaza." The customer replied with a more peppy tone.

Wendy's eyes widened when she heard the second voice. She recognized it instantly. It belonged to Natsu! She quickly looked to Porlyusica, who looked over her shoulder and sighed in exasperation. She knew looking upon the desperate look on her granddaughter's face was an assured defeat.

"Go, child. This brew still has a while before it's done. No need for both of us to hover over it. Make sure he doesn't break anything."

"Thank you, Grandmother!" Wendy chirped. She hopped from her stool and practically ran to the lab door at top speed. When she opened it into the shop there Natsu was, standing on the other side of the counter across from Naaza. There was also a woman next to him that Wendy didn't recognize.

The first thing Wendy noted was that this young woman – whoever she was – was quite beautiful. Her long, silky, red hair was tied in a ponytail that flowed down to the middle of her back. Her folded arms slightly stretching the fabric of her black long sleeve shirt. Her blue checkered skirt also bared the emblem of what Wendy recognized as the Loki Familia's. Taking into account the sword sheathed at her waist, and Wendy concluded that this mysterious – yet attractive - woman was indeed an adventurer.

"Who is this girl, Natsu?" Naaza smirked devilishly. "She your girlfriend?"

Wendy noticed the redhead's cheeks turn pink at the question. Natsu was completely unaware. This was not surprising. His response was more automatic than irritable.

"No."

The redhead bowed. "My name is Erza Scarlet. I'm a member of the Loki Familia."

"I didn't know you were in with the Loki Familia, Natsu."

"I'm not. Erza's a friend. We met up by accident in Southeast Main. I was on my way here to get some potions and she wanted to tag along."

"I hope I'm not intruding."

Naaza waved off Erza's apology. "It's fine. We always like seeing new customers."

"Is God Miach in?" Natsu asked.

"He's out running errands right now. Porlyusica is here though if you want to see her."

Natsu grimaced. He'd rather not deal with the old woman at the moment. "I'll pass."

He looked around the Pharmacy, noticing Wendy standing behind the counter as if awaiting permission to approach. He smiled at her.

"Hey, Wendy! I didn't see you there."

The young girl snapped at attention and returned his smile with one of her own. Natsu waved her over and she walked from behind the counter.

"Erza, this is Wendy Marvell. Her Grandmother – Porlyusica – is the Miach Familia's chief alchemist. So I guess you could say Wendy's her apprentice."

Erza extended her hand to the girl with a smile. "A pleasure to meet you, Wendy."

"You too." She shook Erza's hand. Her grip was surprisingly strong. Upon letting go, Wendy turned to Natsu. "Are you going to the dungeon today?"

"Yep. You want hear about the huge monster I fought yesterday?"

Wendy's eyes sparkled at the suggestion and she quickly nodded.

Naaza moved from behind the counter towards Erza.

"This may take a while. I'll show you around the shop if you want."

The red head nodded. "Thank you. I would appreciate that."

"Ok." Naaza smiled. "Follow me. I'll get your stuff too, Natsu."

"Alright."

Before Erza could move to follow the Chienthrope, she felt Natsu grab her arm. "Natsu? What are you doing? Unhand me."

Natsu moved to Erza's ear, placing his hand over his mouth so it couldn't be seen. "Naaza's pretty shrewd so look out." he whispered. "She'll try and sell you the cheap stuff if you're not careful."

His breath tickled the inside of her ear, making her blush just a bit. Erza nodded at her friend's advice and he let her go, sending her on her way.

Natsu turned to a medium-sized couch across from the Pharmacy counter. Wendy was already seated on the far right cushion, eagerly awaiting for him to join her. He sat next to her, the force of his weight flopping on the cushions making the young girl bounce ever so slightly.

"Where do I start…? Oh yeah! So there I was on the lower 25th, when this swarm of kobolds just came charging at me out of nowhere…!"

Wendy's warm brown eyes stared at Natsu with awe as he told his latest tale. She knew a good majority of his stories were embellished – especially the one where he spoke of fighting a Minotaur on the fourth floor of all places – but she didn't mind. It was that added element of spice that made their weekly "story time" all the more worthwhile. This small moment of time was something Wendy looked forward to every time Natsu came to the shop. It only made her desire to reach her dream that much stronger.

Aside from creating the ultimate potion, Wendy dreamed to one day go into the dungeon herself. She wanted to experience the stories Natsu would always tell her. She wanted to explore the wondrous – yet still very dangerous – underground structure with her own two feet. She yearned to see the various monsters and environments with her own eyes. Wendy wasn't much of a fighter – her tiny stature and timid demeanor made that more that evident - but she knew she could achieve her goal if she became a supporter. More specifically, Natsu's supporter.

"So I grabbed the slug and threw it at the gremlins. They fell over like dominoes. Then I burned them all with my fire magic." Natsu smiled wide. "I got a few good drops and exilia from that battle."

Wendy had admired Natsu for quite a long time. Though she never really found a good explanation as to why. When she first encountered him he was more than a little weird. He had been brought to the shop by his Goddess – Vermillion – who was showing him around the city at the time. When they first came to the Blue Pharmacy, he seemed to have a strange familiarity with both the Pharmacy and Wendy's God – Miach.

This struck Wendy as curious since she had never seen the young man before, but after subsequent visits she got to know him and a brother-sister relationship blossomed between them. She even used to wait and see if he would visit the shop on days when she wasn't working. Naaza teased that Wendy was experiencing her first crush, while her Grandmother explained it as "An unhealthy interest in a stupidly simple riddle. A waste of energy." Wendy didn't know why her Grandmother didn't like Natsu, but then again she rarely liked anyone outside of the Familia.

"Hey, Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I could go in the dungeon one day?"

There was a pause, and Wendy felt the warm atmosphere around them turn cold. Natsu answered Wendy's question, but his voice was missing its usual energy.

"Why would you want to go down there?"

Wendy was confused by his response. "You make it sound fun."

Natsu's reply was quick and frim.

"Those are just stories, Wendy."

"But-"

"There's nothing 'fun' about the dungeon…at all." Natsu clenched his hands together, his pink bangs covering his eyes as he looked down to the stone floor. "It's full of monsters that could kill you without a second thought, and the adventurers down there aren't any better."

"Then why do you keep going?" Wendy was genuinely confused by Natsu's reasoning. She looked over the scars on his body. There were more since the last time he stopped by. "…Isn't it lonely going down there by yourself? Doesn't it hurt?"

"It's the only way I can support my Familia. Besides…" Natsu thought of the white-haired girl he had been seeing in his dreams. "Going alone and hurting myself is better than watching someone else get hurt…or worse."

Erza – having overheard the conversation – felt a pang of sadness hit her heart. The slight slump of her shoulders did not go unnoticed by Naaza.

"Erza? Are you alright?"

The redhead turned to the concerned Chienthrope and smiled an an attempt to assuage her worries.

"Yes. I'm fine."

Natsu stood up from the couch. "You ready to go, Erza?"

"Yes." She turned to Naaza and bowed. "Thank you for showing me around the shop. I will be sure to return."

"Here." Naaza held up a vial filled with a clear blue liquid to Erza. "Think of it as a welcome gift."

Erza carefully took the vial, prompting a laugh from the Chienthrope.

"Don't worry. It's a quality potion. I can't give the cheap stuff to new customers right off the bat. It would be bad for business."

Erza nodded graciously. "Thank you. I'll try it out today."

"Hopefully you won't need to." She then gave her a bag. "Here's Natsu's potions as well. It's on the house for him always talking to Wendy, so he doesn't have to worry about paying this time."

Erza nodded and took the bag before walking back to Natsu. Both of them giving one last wave before stepping out of the door.

"Natsu, wait!" Wendy shot up from her seat. A look of guilt in her eyes. She knew his abrupt exit was her fault.

Natsu's soft smile somewhat soothed her concerns. "I'll see you later, Wendy." He walked out to the street, Erza not far behind. Wendy and Naaza saw them off as made their way back towards the main street of West Main.

When they were out of view, Wendy sulked.

"I upset him."

Naaza placed her hand on Wendy's head. "He's just trying to protect you. The dungeon isn't for everyone. Only adventurers like those two can handle it. All we can do is help them out with potions and medical care."

Wendy glumly nodded. Naaza's words didn't so much to relieve her guilt. The Chienthrope turned on her heel and walked back to the pharmacy.

"Come on. Let's go back inside. We got work to do before God Miach returns."

"Ok." Wendy followed behind.

* * *

"That girl - Wendy - seemed quite fond of you."

"You think so? She's like a little sister to me, so that I guess makes sense."

Natsu and Erza were currently walking the center path of West Main. They had no particular destination in mind as they weaved through the crowds, they just seemed to wander. Going wherever the crowd flowed. Erza wanted to bring up their abrupt exit from the Blue Pharmacy, but decided against it. If Natsu wasn't going to mention it, neither would she. Reaching into the pocket of her skirt, the redhead pulled out vial given to her by Naaza.

"How did you find that shop? It was pretty secluded. I didn't even know there were shops that far into West Main."

"My Goddess took me there a while back. She and Miach are old friends."

"I see. Loki usually has us buy potions from the Dian Cecht Familia." She rolled the vial in her hands. It didn't look much different from what she received from her normal vendor, but she would have payed much less if she purchsed it from the Blue Pharmacy. "It's all business practices I guess." Erza placed the vial back in her pocket and turned to Natsu. "Where are you heading now? The dungeon?"

Natsu interlocked his fingers and placed them behind his head, his eyes looking ahead at the Babel tower. The structure was so massive, so imposing, that it could be seen no matter one's position in the city. Some said it was a beacon that called to adventurers to explore the dungeon, while others believed it was a spear that had been sent from the Gods to pierce the heart of the Earth and keep the monsters below at bay.

"Probably. I'm all stocked up on potions, so I can explore for a while. Are you going?"

Erza shook her head in denial. "We're going on an expedition in a couple of days. Loki wants our strongest members to rest and prepare for it."

"Oh yeah you did mention that earlier. That reminds me, where's Kagura? Kind of weird seeing you two separated."

"Kagura is training with Reveria and Tiona right now. She's still rather sore about the defeat she suffered at your hands."

Natsu puffed out his chest and smiled proudly. "I'll take her on again anytime."

Erza chuckled. "Why don't you stop by our Familia house sometime? It's been quite a while since you've visited."

Natsu's face turned sour at the suggestion. "I don't think that's the best idea. I'm not the most well liked guy in your Familia. Loki still hates me last time I checked."

"If you would only apologize to her then everything would be fine."

"I did."

"Because Goddess Vermillion made you. It wasn't sincere."

Natsu looked away. "It's not my fault I thought she was a man. Anyone would have made that mistake."

Erza chuckled again and looked around West Main. They had entered the city's food district. As far as the eye could see there were restaurants serving all manners of food from various parts of the world. Natsu's mouth began to water, prompting Erza to make another suggestion.

"How about we get lunch before we part ways? My treat."

Natsu's eyes lit up. "Really?! Awesome!"

"Ok. Follow me."

Erza lead Natsu to a small bistro near the edge of the district. The pink-haired young man craned his neck up to read the sign over the door.

"The Spice of Babel Bistro?"

Natsu raised an eyebrow at the name, though that confusion went away when the aroma of fresh meat and vegetables struck his nose, causing his stomach grumble. He followed Erza inside the establishment, and was greeted by a Prum girl with short black hair in a black maid's uniform. She bowed before them with a smile on her lips.

"Welcome back, Ms. Scarlet. Is Ms. Mikazuchi not with you?"

"She's busy at the moment. I'll be dining with another friend today."

"Would you like your usual table?"

Erza nodded in reply. "Yes. Thank you, Jerra."

The hostess nodded and grabbed two menus. "Follow me, please." She walked into the dining area, Natsu and Erza close behind.

The salmon-haired adventurer looked around the bistro as he walked instep behind the two women. It was quite the quaint little spot. Polished wooden floors and tables helped give a cozy air about the place. The glass chandeliers were suspended a safe distance above his head so he – and other customers - wouldn't bump their heads while walking. Despite being so close to the Babel Tower, the bistro wasn't that crowded. This was much different than what Natsu was used to at the Benevolent Mistress.

"Kagura and I eat here on occasion." Erza explained to him. "We've grown quite a liking to it. The food here is good. Especially the strawberry cake."

"Natsu?"

Before the trio reached the door that lead to the outside dining area, Natsu heard a voice call his name. He turned his eyes and saw a girl with wavy blue hair smiling and waving at him from a table in the corner of the bistro. He smiled and waved back as he approached her.

"Hey, Levy. What are you doing here?"

"This place is pretty close to Babel so I usually come by on my lunch break. The sandwiches here are amazing. What brings you here? This doesn't look like the kind of place you'd come to."

"A friend brought me here."

As Natsu said this, Erza and Jerra appeared behind him. When Levy saw the redhead she smirked mischievously, just as Naaza had earlier.

"I hope I didn't interrupt your date."

"We're not on a date. Erza just offered to buy me lunch."

The redhead bowed for the second time that day. "Erza Scarlet. A pleasure to meet you, Miss…?"

"Levy McGarden." When she took a closer look at Erza's face, her eyes went wide. "Wait…are you 'Titania' Erza?! Of the Loki Familia?!"

"I am."

"Oh my gosh!" Levy looked back to Natsu. "I didn't know you were friends with one of the Sword Princesses!"

"I didn't know you were a fan."

"Please," Erza interjected. "There's no reason to be flustered. I'm not that big of a deal." Out of the three, Erza was the one most modest about the fame she wielded. In fact she was more embarrassed about it than anything. Aiz was more accepting of the reputation even though she never really commented on it, and Kagura ignored it all together. Erza was stuck in the middle, having to always calm down those who got excitable around her. It was a very grueling task.

"Ms. Scarlet? Would you still like your usual table?"

"Oh yes. I apologize for holding you hostage, Jerra."

"Wait!" Levy halted. "Why don't you to sit here?"

"Is that really alright? We wouldn't want to impose on your lunch break."

"It's no trouble at all."

"Ok then, if you insist." Erza turned her head to the Prum waitress. "I guess we'll be sitting here, Jerra."

"Alrighty." Jerra watched as Natsu and Erza took their seats before she handed them their menus. "Your waiter will be here shortly. Enjoy your meal."

"Thank you, Jerra."

The Prum girl bowed again and walked away from the table, returning to the hostess station near the Bistro entrance. Soon after the waiter arrived and took their drink orders. Erza ordered a cup of jasmine tea with honey and lemon, while Natsu asked for "the hottest drink you guys have." It was a rather peculiar request, but the waiter eventually settled on bottle of hot sauce for the young man. When he left Natsu and Erza finally settled in their seats, the former looking over his menu while Erza and Levy conversed.

"Are you an adventurer as well, Levy?"

"Oh heavens no." she chuckled. "I work for the Guild."

"Is that how you know Natsu?"

"It is. I'm his advisor."

Now it was Erza's time to laugh. "I imagine he's quite the handful."

"Yeah." Levy sighed with a small smile. "I swear I get a heart attack every time he goes in the dungeon. He can be really reckless."

"That he can."

Natsu glared at the two from over his menu. "I'm right here you know." The girls looked at him before laughing again. He rolled his eyes in exasperation.

The waiter returned with their drinks and pulled out a pad and paper. "Are you ready to order?"

Erza nodded. "Yes. I will have a slice of strawberry cake."

The waiter wrote down her order on the pad. "Very good, ma'am. And for you sir?" He turned to Natsu.

"Ummm…how hot is the curry?"

"Very hot, sir."

"Good. I'll take two."

The waiter was stunned by him for the second time that day, but he wrote down Natsu's order regardless. "I will put these in for you." He then walked away, leaving the three alone once more.

Erza squeezed a small amount of lemon juice in her tea before taking a sip. It went smoothly down her throat, causing her to moan in slight pleasure. "Good as always." She turned to Levy. "Did you come here alone?"

Levy shook her head. "I came here with my boyfriend. He's in the bathroom right now."

Natsu tensed up when Levy spoke. Erza didn't notice.

"A boyfriend? I hope we aren't interrupting."

"I said before it was fine. Besides, we could use the company." Levy turned around upon hearing the bathroom door open. "Here he is now."

Erza watched as a young man not much older than her and Natsu approached the table. He had long, scruffy, black hair and a yellow bandana tied around his forehead. He was wearing a solid black tank top that was tucked into his dark gray work pants, which were also tucked in to the bottom of his black and silver boots. He had a noticeable scowl on his face, but the most striking things to Erza were the multiple metal studs on various parts of his body. Three above each eye where his eye brows should be, two on either side of his nose, two under his mouth, and five on each of his ears. There were even four going down both of his forearms.

When he reached the table, Levy smiled and placed her hand on his arm. "This is my boyfriend. Gajeel Redfox. Gajeel, this is Erza Scarlet. She's a member of the Loki Familia."

Gajeel huffed. "I know who she is. Her Familia's bought equipment from us before." He looked over the table, his eyes falling on Natsu – who was looking out of the window. His gaze narrowed. "What are you doing here, Salamander?"

Natsu didn't look at him when he answered. "I was invited, but if I knew you would be here I would have passed."

"No one's stopping you from leaving now."

Levy lightly slapped her boyfriend's arm. "Gajeel, be nice. I asked them to sit with us."

"Whatever." The moody young man took his seat next to his girlfriend, looking out of the window same as Natsu.

Erza was more than confused by the very hostile exchange between the two, but Levy smiled through it all.

"Don't worry about Gajeel. He acts tough, but he's harmless."

Gajeel snorted at his girlfriend's words.

Erza looked over to her own companion. "I was more concerned with his relationship with Natsu."

Levy shrugged. "I don't really know what that's about either. For as a long as I've known them it's been like this."

Natsu and Gajeel knew exactly what the problem was. They simply didn't like one another. There was really now rhyme or reason for it, it was just how they were. Ever since the moment they met at the forges there was an underlying dislike between them. Perhaps it was because of how similar they were.

"Gajeel is one of the top smiths in the Hephaestus Familia." Levy told Erza.

"That must be how he knows of me." The redhead took another sip of tea. "You both must keep very busy hours with your jobs."

"Yeah we don't really get to see each other much during the day. I think this is the first time we've had lunch in almost a month, right, Gajeel?" Levy looked to her boyfriend for confirmation.

"Yeah."

Levy returned to Erza. "So how do you and Natsu know each other? He doesn't really talk about his friends much."

"We met in the dungeon when I was still a Low Level Adventurer. I was very green at the time. I had only joined the Loki Familia about 7 or 8 months prior. I was swarmed by a pack of Killer Ants on the upper 6th floor after a foolish thought got into my head and Natsu came to my aid." Erza smiled at the memory. "It took us nearly two hours to fight them all off, but we eventually triumphed and made it out with minor injuries and a lot of items."

Levy was surprised by this. "Natsu never told me about that."

"You weren't my advisor back then."

"How long have you been Natsu's advisor, Levy?" Erza inquired.

The blue-haired girl pondered this question for a moment. "I've been employed with the guild for about two years, but I became Natsu's advisor eight months ago…I think."

"Nine." Natsu corrected.

"Sorry. Nine months."

Erza took another sip of tea. "Have you advised anyone else?"

"Nope. Natsu's my only adventurer at the moment. I'm still learning the ins and outs of what exactly an advisor does. Before that I mostly did archiving work. I still do from time to time."

"How did you and Gajeel meet?" This question had been burning in Erza's head from the moment she met the grumpy smith. No matter how she looked at it the pair of Gajeel and Levy didn't sound right together in the slightest based on their surface personalities. It was a classic beauty and the beast scenario.

"I was running an errand and met him at his Familia's forges. He was a huge jerk, but eventually we got to know one another and here we are." Levy smiled lovingly at her boyfriend and nuzzled up to him.

"Stop that." he blushed in embarrassment.

Erza smiled warmly at the couple. Natsu rolled his eyes.

* * *

Vermillion dusted the various shelves and furniture in the main foyer of the Inn. It was her turn to clean up, and she wanted things spotless for when Natsu or guests would arrive. She had already fixed cleaned the rooms - Natsu's was messy and usual - and washed the dishes, so the dusting was the only task that was left. The Magnolia Inn wasn't an especially big establishment, but it was large enough to take a decent amount of time to clean.

Having moved from the foyer back to the kitchen, Vermillion's ears perked up when she heard the bell over the front door ring. She poked her head over the counter, a wide smile on her face to greet whoever had entered.

"Welcome to the Magnolia Inn! How may we-"The blonde goddess paused when she saw just who had walked in through the door. "Hephaestus?"

"Hello, Vermillion. It's been quite a while." The divine smith walked into the Inn, closing the door behind her with a small smile.

"I'll say." Vermillion placed her cleaning cloth on the kitchen counter and walked to her guest. "What brings you in? Surely you don't wish to lodge with us for the night."

Hephaestus smirked at Vermillion's joke. "I only came by to thank you for the flowers I received the other day."

"You should really be thanking Natsu. He's the one who picked them out."

"You were the one who had them delivered. So you are the one who deserves my thanks."

"Dancing around the subject as always. Would you like something to drink? It's been some time since we've had a chance to sit and talk."

"Some other time perhaps. I have to return to the forges."

Vermillion's shoulders drooped in disappointment, but she accepted her fellow Goddesses' answer. "I understand. Your Familia is quite busy these days."

"We are. It seems we get more and more business by the day."

Vermillion giggled at the exhaustion in Hephaestus' voice. "I wish we could say the same."

The crimson smith smirked. "Perhaps it's because of the location. Even I still have trouble travelling through Daedalus Street."

Vermillion pouted. "I happen to think the long trek only makes finding the Inn that much more worthwhile."

"You and Hestia were always the most mischievous out of all of us."

"We prefer the term 'spirited'."

"My apologies. I'll remember that next time we meet."

Vermillion watched Hephaestus moved to the door of the Inn before speaking again. The exhaustion in her voice earlier was not from the increase in customers, she had been working. "How far along are you?"

Hephaestus paused. "…It's taking much longer than I thought. I think there's something that I'm missing. Something that will bring it all together."

"Do you know what that is?"

"No I don't, but I'll find it."

Vermillion smiled. "I have no doubt that you will."

Hephaestus turned the knob and opened the door to exit, but before leaving she had one last question. "Does he…remember anything?"

"Bits and pieces, but nothing concrete. Are you worried about him?"

"…Goodbye, Vermillion. Thank you again for the flowers." With that Hephaestus walked out of the Inn, leaving the petite Goddess on her own.

"So long, Hephaestus." she said guiltily. "Please come again."

* * *

After finishing their meals the impromptu lunch group stood outside of the bistro but in different positions. Erza and Gajeel were paired off, while Levy and Natsu stood opposite of them. The former two aimed to return to their respective Familia, while the latter pair headead towards Babel – Levy thinking it the best idea since she and Natsu were already heading that way.

Levy walked to Gajeel and kissed him on the cheek, smiling as she watched his cheeks turn red. "I'll see you later."

Gajeel looked away from his girlfriend, trying his best to keep his aloof demeanor. Everyone saw through it. "Yeah. Later."

"Thank you for letting me accompany you today, Natsu." Erza smiled. "Stay safe in the dungeon."

Natsu flexed his bicep and smiled wide at the redhead. "You know me. I'm always careful, and thanks again for the food."

"Any time."

Levy grabbed Natsu's arm and began to pull. "Come on, Natsu. If I'm late Eina will really let me have it."

"Ok. Ok. You don't have to yank my arm off."

As Natsu and Levy walked away, Gajeel and Erza stood next to one another in an awkward silence as the crowd moved around them. The two didn't really speak much – if at all – during lunch. Erza was unsure of how to approach the rather abrasive young man. Should she carry on conversation and get to know him better? Or should she simply just bid him a good day and return to the Twilight House? Airing on the side of common courtesy Erza chose the former, but Gajeel beat her to the punch with a question of his own.

"So are you and Salamander dating or what?"

Erza's entire face matched her hair. This was the third time someone had assumed she and Natsu were an item, and she could no longer hide her embarrassment. "N-no! Natsu and I are just friends…we aren't dating."

"But, you like him. Don't you?"

Her denial sputtered out of her mouth, her nervous blush only growing deeper. "A-absolutely not! I said we're just friends. There is nothing romantic between us."

Gajeel simply turned around and walked away, his hands in his pockets.

"If you say so."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"..."

"Hey, I'm talking to you! Get back here!"

Erza followed behind Gajeel, desperately trying to deny her relationship with the Vermillion Familia's sole member. The black haired smith was not buying any of her excuses.

* * *

"All ready to go?"

Natsu placed his pack on his back. Doing one last check to make sure everything was in place. When he was done with that he gave Levy a firm nod. "Yep. I'm all set."

"You should really think about getting a supporter."

"Nah. They would just slow me down. I get more done on my own. Anything that's too heavy to carry back is something I don't need."

"If you say so." Levy knew full well that Natsu was using excuses to hide his real reluctance to travel in the dungeon with someone else, but she never questioned him about it. She only hoped that he would one day move past his fear. "How far down are you going today?"

"Its already mid-afternoon. So not very far. I might only make it to the lower 27th. Anything I should no about?"

"Not really. I heard there were more Lygerfangs on the 14th floor than usual, but no one's been overwhelmed yet."

"That's fine. We could use some of the fur at the Inn. Anything else?"

"Nope. Be safe, and try to come back in one piece."

"You got it." Natsu gave Levy a thumbs up. "See ya when I get back."

Levy watched Natsu head towards the dungeon entrance for a little while longer before starting on her archiving work.

Unbeknownst to Levy, she and Natsu had been followed by a mysterious man in a cloak. His hood was pulled down, allowing his silver hair to glisten in the lights of the tower. He was a human from the looks of him. He walked past Levy's desk undetected. To everyone else he was a regular adventurer.

He kept a safe distance from Natsu, making sure that he never left his sight. Followed Natsu down the steps to the first floor of the dungeon, he continued his methodical pace as they reached the second floor. When they stepped onto the lower 5th, the man reached into his cloak, gripping the hilt of the dagger affixed to his hip.

Natsu stopped abruptly before heading to the exit of the next floor.

"I think this is far enough." He turned to face his stalker. He was slightly surprised to see that no one else was around. "Now, why don't you tell me why you've been following me."

Suddenly the man lunged towards Natsu, unsheathing his weapon from its holster. He slashed downward, but Natsu stepped to the side to evade. Quickly turning on his heel, the attacker slashed horizontally across Natsu's chest, but was once again evaded. Though he managed to cut and opening in Natsu's vest

Natsu checked to see if the blade had actually made contact with his body. It didn't, but he smelled something foul from the cut. It was poison. Natsu looked back to his assailant, anger and confusion mixing in his expression.

"Who are you?! What do you want with me?!"

The man continued to slash at Natsu, refusing to answer his questions. Natsu kept dodging, but the Lower 5th was pretty enclosed space when it came to combat. He was running out of room and quickly. Soon he was pinned against the wall. his attacker thrust his blade forward, but Natsu shuffled away at the last second, causing the man's blade to be stuck in the stone wall of the dungeon. Finally seeing an opening to strike, Natsu knocked out the man with a solid punch to the face. The mysterious attacker fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

Natsu looked to his unconscious foe, scratching the back of his head in confusion. "What the hell was that about? Who is this guy? Some kind of bandit or something?"

He pulled out the knife from the wall and examined it. It was fairly well made. The hilt was a good weight, and the blade was a brilliant silver. Wherever the bandit purchased it, it wasn't cheap. Though he could have also stolen it from earlier prey. Natsu was fine with either reason.

He placed the knife in his pack and hoisted the unconscious man over his shoulders. It wouldn't have sat right with Natsu if he left the man unconscious in the dungeon with the monsters. Even if he did just try to kill him.

"It's good thing no one else was around. They might have gotten hurt."

Natsu walked back to the tower, placing the bandit against the wall near the entrance to the dungeon. He would tell Levy about what happened when he officially returned from the dungeon.

"Someone will find him here sooner or later."

Natsu looked at the knife again.

"I'll just keep this so he doesn't hurt anyone else." Natsu stood up and looked at the man one last time.

"Just where did this guy come from? He had a lot of skill. He couldn't have been lower than a level 3. And why was he after me?"

Just then Natsu felt a chill run down his spine. Someone else was watching him. "What is this feeling? More bandits?" Natsu quickly looked from left to right, but he saw no one suspicious. The feeling grew stronger the longer her stayed above ground. It felt like arms were wrapping around his shoulders, but he didn't know if they were there to comfort him...or choke the life out of him.

"What the hell is going on?"

* * *

Inside a dark room a woman sat in chair, deftly swirling around a glass of wine in her delicate fingers. She looked down at her floor, a seductive smile tugging at her lips as a brilliant flame sparked in her eyes.

"He survived. That's a good start." She brought the glass to her lips, sipping the sweet nectar before speaking again. "I wonder how long he can hold this pace."


	4. Tense Reunion

Vermillion anxiously fidgeted in the common area arm chair, her worried emerald eyes fixated on the front door.

She had been locked in this position for well over two hours, impatiently awaiting Natsu's return from the dungeon. Normally she would be cleaning or cooking him a "welcome home" meal around this time, but today she had grown uneasy.

Not long after Hephaestus departed from Magnolia Manor, Vermillion noticed a rather sizable crack in one of the plates she was cleaning. More specifically Natsu's "favorite" plate. This was the moment her paranoia set in.

Anyone else would have simply thrown the ruined silverware away. It was a simple matter of being more careful; but Vermillion was far from ordinary. Even for a Goddess she was known to be quite superstitious. Even Hestia – who was just as superstitious as her friend when it came to omens like this – frequently commented on her friends' penchant for reading into signs that supposedly carried with them the threat of danger; which only magnified after Natsu joined her Familia.

To Vermillion this previously pristine plate was one such sign. Natsu was in trouble. Her first instinct was to rush out to the dungeon and help him, but not only would she be leaving the Inn unattended for vandals and vagabonds to either squat in or ransack, Gods and Goddesses were forbidden from stepping within the confines of the dungeon; for fear of reprimand from Heaven. Something about "upsetting the balance" or some such nonsense.

Vermillion's increasingly panicked eyes cut from the door to the clock on the wall. Back to the door. Then back to the clock. It was close to midnight.

"Where are you?"

Vermillion knew Natsu's reputation and more than boisterous nature had earned him more than a few enemies over the years, but she never really worried much about him. He could handle whatever danger was put before him. This was usually the case, but the feeling Vermillion had now was different. It was ominous. Dangerous.

As if her fellow gods on high were responding to her pleas, the front door opened and in stepped Natsu.

"Goddess, I'm-"

"You're back!" Vermillion sprang forth from the chair as if an invisible rope had pulled her along and she wrapped her arms around Natsu's waist. The sudden force of her hug toppled Natsu over, his back hitting wood floor with a dull thud.

"Ow!" he rubbed the back of his head, which collided with the wall behind. "I know I'm later than normal, but-"

"Are you ok?!"

Natsu's eyes widened at the volume and shakiness of Vermillion's voice. She sounded scared. "Y-yeah, Goddess. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?! Don't try and act tough! If you're hurt, tell me!" She hurriedly began taking off Natsu's vest, alarming the pink-haired adventurer.

"Goddess, what are you doing?! Stop that! Cut it out!" His cheeks red from embarrassment, Natsu frantically fought off the rabid hands of Vermillion. She was surprisingly strong for someone of her stature.

"Stop squirming, Natsu! I'm trying to check your body for injuries."

"I can do it myself!" Natsu eventually prevailed in their scuffle when he gripped Vermillion's wrists. He then sat up, the diminutive Goddess still straddling his lap. "What's up? You're acting really crazy. It's freaking me out."

"Nothing is 'up'. Now let me check you for injuries."

"Not until you calm down."

Vermillion took a deep breath and Natsu let go of her wrists. "I'm sorry for acting so crazed." She apologized.

"What's going on?"

"I…I got a bad feeling."

Natsu raised an eyebrow at this. "A bad feeling? What does that mean? Like an omen or something?"

Vermillion nodded. "While cleaning your favorite plate earlier, I noticed a crack. Since then I've had this terrible feeling that you might be in trouble."

"You sure you aren't just trying to make an excuse for breaking my plate?" Natsu deadpanned.

"I'm serious! I was really worried about you." She puffed out her cheeks in a pout.

"Ok. Ok. I get it. Sorry I scared you." He patted her on the head. "But I'm fine. Really."

Vermillion was unconvinced. She folded her arms. "Then let me check your body for injuries."

Natsu let out a defeated sigh. "Fine."

* * *

"Are we done? I really want to put my pants back on."

"I'm almost finished."

Having moved from the common area and into Natsu's bedroom, the salmon-haired adventurer laid on his stomach in bed – wearing nothing but his underwear - while Vermillion checked over his body. Searching for any new cuts or marks, the puny Goddess carefully traced her small slender fingers over Natsu's barren back. The young man squirmed at her touch. Her hands were really soft.

"I told you to stop moving around." Vermillion chided for what would be the fifth time. "Don't make me force you to stay still."

Natsu wondered just how Vermillion would accomplish this task. From what she told him when he was still new to the Familia, Gods that come from Heaven to the lower world no longer possess the power they did while in Heaven. This was a condition they had to adhere to if they wished to live among the "children". Natsu always thought this was a stupid rule, but right now he had more important things to worry about.

This was the first time he was fully exposed – somewhat – in front of Vermillion. Natsu normally took off his vest when she updated his status, but that was as far as it went. Despite knowing his Goddess was well over a century old, Natsu couldn't get over that Vermillion appeared no older than thirteen. The more he thought about it, the more uncomfortable he became.

It was times like these that he was thankful that his room was located near the back of the Inn. There was no telling what kind of trouble he would be in if someone unaware of Vermillion's Goddess status were to pass by and think the two were doing something salacious. He would most likely hauled away and locked in a cell for the rest of his natural life.

Vermillion saw the blush on Natsu's cheeks and decided to have a little fun with him. She bent over, her parted lips positioned next to his ear. "Something wrong, Natsu?" she asked sultrily, her breath tickling his inner ear.

"W-what?!" Natsu would have jumped out of bed if not for Vermillion's weight on his back. "N-nothing's wrong! What would be wrong?!"

Vermillion giggled. Her revenge was complete. "You're so cute when you're flustered." She tapped his back with her palms - as if she just finished giving him a massage – and got off of him. "All done. Nothing looks out of the ordinary."

"I already told you that."

Vermillion turned from him, her arms crossed as she pouted out her lips. "I just wanted to be sure. You are my only child after all. I'm merely performing my duty as a goddess and head of the Familia by looking out for your health."

Natsu was unfazed by Vermillion's attempt to guilt him. "Can I put my clothes on now?"

"Yes you may." Vermillion stepped back from Natsu's bed and he sat up.

Natsu kicked his legs over the side of the bed and reached down for his pants. Feeling uneasy, he craned his neck up and saw Vermillion standing close to the wall; hands behind her back with a smile on her face. Apparently she was waiting for him to get dressed.

"Um, Goddess…do you mind?"

"Not at all." She smiled with a dismissive wave. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine standing right here."

Natsu sighed. She didn't understand the meaning of his words at all. Either that or she simply didn't care about his comfort level.

Seeing no point in arguing, Natsu put on his pants and grabbed the tan tunic that was draped over the back of the chair next to his bed. He thought about putting his vest back on, but thought better of it since the garment most likely went foul from the mixture of sweat, dungeon dirt, and monster blood. He'd wash it tomorrow.

"I know it's late, but would you like something to eat?" Vermillion offered.

Natsu placed a hand on his grumbling stomach. Because of Vermillion's poking and prodding he had completely forgotten that he hadn't eaten since lunch. "Yeah. I could go for a midnight snack."

"Then follow me." Vermillion bounced out of the room towards the kitchen, Natsu not too far behind.

He sat at the table, awaiting Vermillion to cook whatever she could find in the kitchen. Using the matches to a light a fire in the stove, she brought out a ham from the ice chest next to the sink. Natsu offered his help in speeding up the process with his magic, but Vermillion insisted he stay put while she did the work. Vermillion knew Natsu could have easily cooked the ham in less than a minute with his magic, but she wanted to feel useful. If she let Natsu do all the cooking and cleaning there wouldn't be anything for her to spend her time doing while he was away.

After a few minutes Vermillion arrived at the table with smoked ham. She placed it before Natsu and smiled. "Here you are. Careful, it's still plenty hot."

"Thanks." Natsu grabbed the ham and took a big bite out of it, savoring the juicy sweetness on his tongue. As his Goddess warned it was hot, but that didn't bother him in the slightest. Within three bites the ham was completely gone. Satisfied with the meal Natsu leaned back in his chair with a wide smile.

"I see you enjoyed it." Vermillion giggled.

"Yeah." Natsu burped. He then patted his stomach. "That hit the spot. I haven't eaten in hours."

Vermillion sat in the chair across from him. "Why is that? It's not like you to miss a meal."

"Guess I was too paranoid to eat."

"Paranoid? What for? Did you break something in Miach's shop again?" her gaze narrowed in suspicion at Natsu. "We don't have enough to pay them back this time."

"What? I didn't break anything."

"Then you must have made Loki mad again."

"I didn't do anything like that!"

Vermillion's continued stare proved that she would not be so easily convinced of his innocence. In response Natsu proceeded to elaborate on the reason behind his paranoia.

"When I went into the dungeon today this guy attacked me out of nowhere!"

Vermillion's playful attitude instantly ceased. "You were attacked?!"

"Yeah."

"Was it another adventurer?"

"I don't think so. He seemed more like a bandit."

"A bandit?!" Vermillion stood in her chair, her hands slamming onto the wooden tabletop. "Did he hurt you?! Maybe I didn't check you over thoroughly enough. Take off your clothes."

"N-no!" Natsu scooted back some in his chair, his arms clenching his shirt for dear life. "I'm fine. He didn't hurt me. I fought him off pretty easily."

"Why was he after you?"

"I have no idea. I took him back to Babel after I knocked him out. When I came back from the dungeon, he was gone."

"Why didn't you tell anyone in the guild?! He could still be after you!"

Natsu flinched at his normally demure Goddess' change in attitude. "I did. I told Levy what happened and she said she would look into it, but I don't think the guy is going to come after me again."

"You can't be sure of that, Natsu. I know you're strong but that is not always the deciding factor in battle. Guile and cunning more often than not win in the end. You have made plenty of friends in Orario, and I am glad for that; but there are just as many people here who would wish harm upon you. Especially with your reputation."

Natsu slumped his shoulders at the scolding. He had heard a similar lecture when he became a level 2. It was after he nearly lost his life battling a Minotaur on the lower 15th.

Vermillion forbade him from going to the dungeon for a week after that.

"I'm sorry, Goddess."

Vermillion exhaled, sat back in her chair, and closed her eyes before speaking again. "It's fine. Just be more careful, ok? I don't wish to see you get hurt…or worse."

"I understand."

She let a smile break through. "As long as you do then that's more than enough for me."

"…There's something else."

Vermillion opened one eye to look at his still sulking form. "What is it?"

* * *

At the top floor of Babel Tower: above the dungeon, above the money exchanges, and above the shops, lies the Private Rooms.

These luxurious tenements are reserved for only the most exalted of Gods. Not many children have stepped foot in this area for fear of incurring the wrath of these sacred entities. Only a select few children are allowed on this floor, and Ottar was one of them.

A member of the Boaz – a race possessing the physical features of both man and boar – Ottar stood guard in front of a door near the end of the hall. His gaze ever watchful.

Ottar was hailed as the only level 7 adventurer in all of Orario. Standing at an impressive two meders tall, the warrior's accomplishments had well earned him his reputation as the strongest. One of his most impressive feats was his near killing of a Balor – the monster rex of the 49th floor - single-handedly.

Stifling a yawn, Ottar's ear heard the faint cries of someone from down the hall.

"Please, Goddess Vermillion, be reasonable! This is not the time to be rash!"

"You are more than welcome to plead, Makarov, but I will not stop. She will answer for what she's done."

Ottar watched as the forms of Goddess Vermillion and Makarov Dreyar made themselves visible further down the hall. He knew little of the petite Goddess – he had only met her a total of twice - though she appeared to be in quite the mood.

The man behind her pleading she stop her advance was Makarov Dreyar, a member of the guild and a former adventurer himself. He was usually much more lax in his duties, but Vermillion's stampede seemed to bring him out of this mode for the time being.

Ottar took notice of the elderly man's overly-stressed visage. He was sweating, his eyeballs were wide with fear, and his hands were clasped as he begged Vermillion to stop and return home. To his dismay he was repeatedly denied.

Vermillion finally stopped when she reached Ottar, her fiery emerald eyes staring up at the man as if he were not more than twice her height and three times her weight.

"Open this door, Ottar. I wish to have words with your Goddess."

"Please, Goddess Vermillion." Makarov was on his knees now. "I'm begging you. Just calm down and return home. Please!"

She ignored him and continued to stare down the Boaz in her path. Before Ottar could give an answer he heard a voice through the door.

"Let her pass, Ottar. I've been waiting for her arrival."

Ottar nodded and turned his body, grabbing the golden handle of the door. He slowly opened it, revealing the dimly lit room inside. Makarov's jaw dropped to the floor, but Vermillion retained her fury. She walked past Ottar and into the room, the Boaz closing the door behind her.

It took a second for Vermillion's eyes to adjust to the low light, but once they had she found herself inside a room decorated with the most exquisite of furniture. It was unlike a scene one would use as the subject of a work of art. Each piece of furniture was perfectly spaced from one another to give the large room its own atmosphere of refinement.

"It's been a while since you've visited, Vermillion…or do you go by Mavis now? I never seem to remember. Forgive me."

Vermillion's eyes focused on an arm chair directly in front of her. Sitting gracefully in it was a woman with long silver hair that reflected the stunning light of the moon. Her pure white skin only accentuated her overall beauty, her half-lidded eyes gave off an air of forbidden allure, and her eyelashes looked as if they shined in the candlelight. Though she was covered by a robe – that was no doubt made of the finest materials – Vermillion could see every curve of the woman's body.

This was the Goddess Freya, and she was in a word…perfect.

"Won't you please have a seat?" Freya stretched her arm towards the couch positioned diagonally to her left. "Travelling from Daedalus Street with no shoes has to wear on your feet."

Vermillion said nothing, but accepted Freya's offer and sat down. The way the chair was placed was purposeful. It was so Freya would never have to directly look at who sat in it. She was nothing if not superior.

"Wine?" Freya knew her guest would not accept her offer, but courtesy was one of her more admirable traits. "Suit yourself. Though it is quite exquisite. Despite his less than cordial attitude, Soma does craft a fine brew."

Deftly swirling the drink in her glass, Freya pressed the rim to her soft lips and took a drink. Even in this she was elegant.

When she was done she looked back to Vermillion – whose accusatory gaze never left her – before setting the glass on the circular table next to her chair.

"So why have chosen to visit me this evening? It has been a while since-"

"You know full well why I am here."

Vermillion was never entranced by Freya like the other Gods. She acknowledged her beauty – part of her admired Freya for it – but Vermillion was never lured in by Freya's silver tongue. Whether willing or unwilling, the most beautiful Goddess in all of Heaven could entice any living being with a simple word or look. That kind of power frightened Vermillion.

"Were you watching Natsu?"

Freya offered no words of deflection to the accusation. "Yes. My eyes fell upon on him earlier in the day."

Vermillion angrily shot up from her seat. "We agreed, Freya! You promised you would not interfere with him!"

"I know the terms of our arrangement, Vermillion, but I stand by my action." Freya's normally playful eyes narrowed slightly at her guest. "I needed to confirm that the binding was still intact."

"You chose to do so by putting his life in danger?!"

"Was that not how we found ourselves in this situation in the first place?"

As soon as Freya said this Vermillion backed down, her tightened fist loosening. She stepped back. "Forgive my outburst."

Freya grinned. "Do not trouble yourself. I understand your concern for him as your child. Your anger is more than reasonable."

"Do you…have eyes for him?"

Freya thought of this question for a moment. "I may have at one time, but that was long ago. I am not one to be bound by the chains of another, and I prefer not to waste my time on things I know will never be mine."

"What does that mean?"

"My affections have already drifted to another. My watching of Natsu was for the binding and nothing else."

Vermillion relaxed. "Even so…his protection is solely my duty. Please, do not interfere with him again."

"As you wish. But remember, if something should happen, you are not the only one who will suffer the consequences. Both Hephaestus and I will be along with you."

Vermillion faced the door, her back to Freya. "Like I said then. Nothing will happen to either of you. Just leave Natsu alone."

"Very well. I will comply. I will no longer interfere with Natsu Dragneel." She smiled.

"…Thank you."

Those final words spoken, Vermillion walked to the door and waited for Ottar to open it.

"Oh I almost forgot. How careless of me. Will you be attending Ganesha's Banquet?"

"…I haven't decided."

"Well I hope to see you there. I'm sure it will be quite the event."

The door opened and Vermillion began to step, Freya giving her a warm goodbye. When she was gone, Ottar entered the room. He closed the door behind himself and walked to his Goddess, standing next to her chair as she looked out of the large window behind her.

"Do you wish to say something, Ottar?" Freya asked, reaching for her glass of wine.

"Not if you do not wish to hear it."

Freya smiled at his honest answer. She decided to indulge her curiosity. "Ottar…"

"Yes, Goddess?"

"What are your thoughts on Natsu Dragneel?"

He gave his answer clearly. "Simply put, he is strong…"

Freya noticed his hesitation. "Hold nothing back. You are free to speak candidly."

Ottar bowed. "As you wish. Natsu Dragneel is strong, but he is much too foolish to accomplish anything of real merit with his strength. His own ignorance to his abilities holds him back from reaching his full potential."

Freya could not stop herself from laughing at Ottar's blunt answer. The Boaz remained silent, his face not so much as stirring as her amused giggles echoed in the air around.

"You are very right, Ottar. But also very wrong."

Ottar didn't understand her words. "Goddess?"

"You are right to say that he is holding back. Though it is not ignorance, but fear that stops Natsu."

"Fear?"

"Yes." Freya looked out to the moon. To Ottar's surprise he saw a hint of remorse in his Goddess' eye. That had never happened before.

"The tragedy of that fear is that he is not even aware of it."

* * *

Vermillion reentered Magnolia Manor. Pressing her back against the heavy door to close it, she stared at her feet for a few seconds before shaking in a rage. Suddenly she clenched her teeth and shouted to the heavens.

"Curse that, Freya! She's thinks she's so smart!"

Vermillion rolled around on the ground, thrashing about her limbs in a tantrum. She screamed. She whined. She complained. All of her anger and jealousy towards the beautiful goddess being filtered through the wooden walls of the Inn. Anyone passing by would have no trouble mistaking her for a child.

When she was satisfied with her lashing out, Vermillion finally stood up. Though her cheeks were still puffed out.

"She's not so pretty." Vermillion looked down at her own body, and smiled proudly. "I'm much more aerodynamic and flexible than she is." She then patted her flat chest. "Bigger isn't always better."

Hearing a weary groan, Vermillion noticed Natsu was still sitting at the kitchen table, his head resting on his arms.

Forgetting her frustrations with Freya for the night, Vermillion walked to him. Thinking it best not to wake him from his slumber, the petite Goddess grabbed the blanket resting on the common area arm chair as she made her way to the table. Draping it across Natsu's back and shoulders, Vermillion brushed away some of his hair so she could better see his face.

"You must have been waiting for me to return." she smiled softly. "I apologize for making you worry."

Vermillion leaned down, her lips close to his ear just as they were hours before. She spoke with a low whisper.

"Goodnight, Natsu."

Vermillion turned out the light and retired to her own room, leaving Natsu to rest.

Unbeknownst to her, Natsu stirred for a brief moment. A small smile tugging on his lips.

"…Goodnight…Goddess…"

* * *

 **I know this chapter is a bit on the short side. I apologize for that. I honestly had no idea how to move to the next part without it being all disjointed, so I decided to just end this one here. If anything I meant to post this as part of the last chapter, but I thought it was too long.**

 **The next chapter will be longer, I promise. The mysteries keep piling on, but next chapter we'll begin to peel back the layers.**

 **For those not in the know about the Danmachi Universe. A "Monster Rex" is basically the boss of a set of floors in the dungeon. So half-killing one by yourself is a pretty big deal.**

 **As always, leave a review/comment and thanks for reading! :)**


	5. Chance Encounters

"Slowly, Wendy. Just a drop should be enough."

"Yes, Grandmother."

Wendy carefully inched the vial of purple liquid over the bubbling cauldron. Her eyes narrowed to focus, she tapped the mouth of the vial to allow just a drop to break free. Unfortunately she tapped too hard, and instead of a single drop, out poured a line of the liquid from the vial. As soon as it hit the boiling concoction, a puff of green smoke exploded into the air.

Wendy let out a shriek of fright as she and her grandmother were blown back by the explosion.

Hearing the slightly boom from outside the lab, Naaza rushed in. She covered her mouth with her sleeve to keep the smoke from entering her lungs.

"What happened in here?! Are you two alright?!"

"Yes. We're fine."

Porlyusica irritably answered through her coughs. She stood up from the ground, walked to the window, and opened it. With assistance from the wind, the gas slowly filtered out of the lab and into the air outside. Naaza waited until most of the gas was gone before lowering her sleeve to breath the air.

"Is it really safe to let that stuff fly around out there?"

Porlyusica used a fan on the wall to wave out the rest of the smoke. "The gas is harmless…as long as it's not inhaled by small animals or children."

"That's not very reassuring."

Naaza walked to Wendy, who was still seated on the ground. "Are you ok, Wendy?" she reached out her hand, which the young girl gratefully took.

"Yes. I'm ok. Thank you, Ms. Naaza."

"I told you to be careful when you poured in the extract." Porlyusica scolded her apprentice. "You ruined the entire mixture. Now we're almost a full day behind schedule."

Wendy bowed her head in shame. "I'm sorry, Grandmother."

"You apologize far too much. If those amounted to anything you'd be a master Alchemist by now and I would not have to constantly clean up after your blunders."

Wendy sulked even lower.

"You don't have to be so hard on her, Porlyusica. She's trying her best."

"Her 'best' will not get us back on schedule now will it?"

"It's ok, Ms. Naaza." Wendy looked to the Chienthrope with a small smile. "It's my fault for not being careful."

"Wendy…"

Porlyusica turned her back to the pair and hurriedly wrote on a piece of parchment. When she was finished she handed it to Wendy.

"Here are the ingredients we need for the next batch of potions. There is no point in trying to recreate the one we lost so we might as well move on. You will find the ingredients at The Witch's Secret Shop near North West Main. Do you remember where that is?"

Her granddaughter nodded.

"Good." Next Porlyusica handed Wendy a sack filled with Vals. "Hopefully you will be better at fetching ingredients then you are at mixing them. I'll stay behind and clean the mess you made...again. Now go swiftly. Don't dawdle. We're already behind schedule as it is."

"Yes, Grandmother." Wendy bowed and quickly walked out the lab. Once she was gone, Porlyusica began to pick up and place the objects and containers that got thrown about during the explosion back in their original places. Throwing away anything that had been severely damaged.

"That child. Sometimes I swear she is much more trouble than she is worth. Now I have to rely on that woman for help."

"That was harsh what you said."

Naaza voiced her disapproval as bluntly as she could.

"She's only a kid."

Porlyusica grabbed the broom that stood against the wall and started sweeping; making no effort to look at the doctor.

"Wendy's well-being is my responsibility. Not yours. You have a store to mind. I suggest you get back to it before God Miach returns."

"Why you…" Naaza snarled. She looked at the elderly woman's back for a few more seconds as she swept. She then turned to leave. "It's none of my business. But if you keep pushing her, she's going to break away."

"You're right...it is none of your business."

With those final words spoken between them Naaza stormed back to the counter, leaving the elderly alchemist alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Wendy looked at the list her grandmother had given her before stepping onto the main road of West Main. The number of ingredients listed were at least double the normal amount they purchased. She let out a regretfull sigh. The corners of her mouth starting to point downward. She held up the pouch of money given to her by her grandmother to her eye one last time before fastening it onto the belt around her waist with a thin rope.

 _I messed up again._

A sack full of vals was a rare sight for Wendy. Despite providing an essential service to adventurers, the Blue Pharmacy didn't make much in the way of money. They weren't flat broke, but they could have been better off than they were.

Due to most adventurers having their pharmaceutical needs being taken care by the larger, more well-known medical Familias – most notably the Dian Cecht Familia – the Blue Pharmacy only managed to squeak because of both their meager clientele, and Miach making house calls. Though even that barely helped since he rarely charged for his services – which was something Wendy's grandmother always scolded the God for.

Wendy bowed her head in shame. _I'm nothing but a burden to them._ She briefly thought of Natsu. _How can I be a supporter if I can't even make a potion? Natsu will never let me go into the dungeon with him._

Lost in her thoughts, Wendy failed to watch where she was going and ran into something hard. The collision forced the girl to the ground, along with the vals and ingredient list.

"Ouch."

"Hey, watch where the hell you're going, kid."

Wendy's neck craned upward and she saw two rather large men looming over her. One was a Boaz with dark hair and a large sword strapped to his back. His friend was human, a bowstring running diagonally across his chest to hold his bow in place against his back. From the damaged armor they were wearing Wendy could tell that they were adventurers.

She swiftly grabbed her belongings and stood up to bow before them.

"I-I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Please forgive me."

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it, kid." The Boaz sniped. "You hurt my friend here, see?"

He directed Wendy's eyes to his partner, who was rubbing his arm as if it was in severe pain. He even threw in a few pained groans for good measure.

"Ugh! I think it might be broken."

Wendy bowed again. "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I'll do anything to fix it."

This intrigued the Boaz and he raised his eyebrow.

"Really? Anything?"

"Y-yes! I will help anyway I can."

"Then how about you give us that sack in your hands there?"

He pointed to the pouch with Wendy's money.

"I heard some vals clinking around in there when it hit the ground. Sounds like there's enough in there to cover the damage ya caused."

Wendy clutched the bag close to her body.

"I-I'm sorry, but I can't. My grandmother gave me this sack to go shopping with and-"

"But didn't you say you'd 'do anything to fix it'?"

The men inched closer. This frightened Wendy and she started to back away.

"Y-yes I did, but-"

"But what? You're not a liar now are ya? Because that wouldn't be very nice. What would your dear old grandmother say if she found out? She would understand if you used the money to help us out, right? Look at my friend. He's really hurt."

"Ahhh! The pain is unbearable!"

"If you just pay us for the damages we'll be on our way." The Boaz's eyes darkened. His voice turned menacing and gravely. "Now be a good girl and hand over the money." Now it sounded like an order.

Wendy continued to back away.

"I'm sorry...I can't...I..."

She wanted to run, but her shaking legs refused to obey her commands. Instead she tripped on a rock and fell back to the ground. The two men continued to tower over her, their twisted faces saying that they were more than willing to hurt her to get what they wanted.

Wendy looked around at the people passing by on the street, desperately hoping that one of them would come help her. Some stopped and commented on what they were seeing. Others ignored the situation all together and kept walking while sparing few quick glances. Wendy wondered why no one was coming to her aid, but such was life in Orario. Most "normal" people stayed out of the way of adventurers, especially ones with bad attitudes like these two.

Wendy closed her eyes and clutched the bag for dear life.

 _Someone, please help me._

"Leave that child alone."

An authoritative voice broke through the crowd, alarming the two men as well as Wendy. The men turned around and Wendy opened her eyes. A good distance in front of them were a pair of women.

The one standing on the left had long black hair with a white ribbon tied at the top. Her companion had long jade green hair tied in a near the end with pointed ears sticking out from the sides.

The woman with black hair rested her hand on the hilt of a sword attached to her hip. It was she who spoke to the men.

"Stay out of this, lady." The Boaz sniped. "We're just having a conversation."

"It looked to me that you were trying to coerce that child into giving you her money. A pitiful display." The elf woman reprimanded.

"Were you too weak to earn your own money in the dungeon?" her black-haired companion questioned.

"Why you…!"

The Boaz motioned for his sword, but was quickly stopped by his friend.

"Hold on, Aezag."

"Let go of me, Reynald. I'm about to cleave these nagging women in two."

"Idiot, just look for a second. Don't those two look familiar?"

The Boaz – now known as Aezag – faced front and squinted to get a closer look at the women. Within seconds his eyes widened to the size of dinners plates and he quickly let go of his sword. He then dropped to his knees along with his friend.

This confused Wendy. Were these women really that terrifying? She had never seen them before. Her answer would be given by the sight of the two men now groveling a few inches in front of her.

"W-were sorry!"

"Y-yeah! If we knew the kid was friends Nine Hell and the Mermaid we wouldn't have given her any trouble! P-please forgive us!"

"Go." The elf woman ordered. "Do not let us catch you trying to extort this child, or anyone else, again."

Both men stood up and saluted. "Y-yes, ma'am!"

They then scurried down the road as fast as they could.

Wendy watched as the two women approached her. Based on their display and the stern looks on their faces, she was starting to see why the men from earlier were frightened of them.

"Are you alright?"

The elf woman offered her elegant hand to Wendy, the tips of her mouth slightly curved upward. It wasn't exactly a smile, but Wendy could tell that there was no malice within her action. Her fear melted away and she reached out to take the woman's hand. Once on her feet again she bowed. This time gratefully.

"Yes. T-thank you for helping me."

"Men like that are always trying to intimidate the weak with such pitiful shows of intimidation. My guess is they aren't higher than level two."

The black-haired woman twisted her mouth in disgust as she looked into the direction the men ran into.

"Why are you here on the streets by yourself, child? Are you lost?"

Wendy shook her head at the elf woman's question. "I was on my to the Witch's Secret House to buy ingredients for my grandmother when I ran into those two men."

"Then it is a good thing we arrived when we did. My companion and I are heading that as well. Would you mind if we accompanied you? We would not want an incident like that to happen a second time."

Wendy smiled. "Not at all. Thank you."

The young girl dusted off her dress and followed behind her temporary travel companions. Normally she would never talk to complete strangers let alone walk with them, but something told her that these two women were perfectly ok to trust.

"Forgive my callousness, child, but I neglected to you ask your name."

"I-I'm Wendy. Wendy Marvell."

"Wendy…that's a nice name."

"T-thank you." The girl blushed.

"I am Reveria Ljos Alf, and this woman is Kagura Mikazuchi."

"Pleased to meet you." The black haired woman greeted.

"Likewise." Wendy smiled.

* * *

The dungeon was always muggy in the morning. Especially on the lower tenth, where there was a thin layer of mist on floors ten through twelve. The closer one got to the lower levels of the dungeon, the more the climate on those floors changed. The floors expanded as well, some even housing entire communities of adventurers.

Who would want to live in a place as dangerous as the dungeon anyway? It certainly wasn't a place that most people couldn't adapt to living in easily. It was an odd phenomena to be sure, but the dungeon was filled with things like that.

"Here it comes."

Sparks started to fly and dust started to kick up as Natsu watched the Hard Armored roll in place, gradually gaining speed with each rotation. He braced himself, and in the next instant the beast shot forward.

Natsu waited until the last possible second to dodge, the bottom of his foot nearly caught by the creature's fierce rotation. He rolled along the ground, his back hitting the wall opposite the beast. It was stuck.

"That was almost to close."

Natsu enjoyed coming to the dungeon early in the morning. There were less adventurers crowding the floor so no one was in his way. Though he was not the only one with this mindset, this is just how thing usually went for Solo Adventurers.

Not many in Orario chose to be solo adventurers. It was a very dangerous way to enter the dungeon, some say it akin to suicide.

Potions and healing magic - which was not always optimal because of Mind Down - only got one so far. To combat this most solo adventurers formed contracts with Supporters to aid them in exploring the lower floors.

Supporters usually aided their contractors by administering potions or healing spells, helping defeat monsters, and providing a little extra storage space for drop items and vals. All for a rather modest fee of whatever agreed upon percentage of goods the adventurer acquired in the dungeon that day. While this was supposed to be a mutually beneficial relationship between employer and employee, some adventurers abused this trust by treating their supporters as nothing but slaves and shields against monsters. Natsu hated people like that.

Other adventurers journeyed in parties of three or more people from their Familia who did the same functions a supporter would - most Familia had supporters in their ranks anyway. This was the more common method of dungeon exploring.

Natsu didn't really see a point in either option. He didn't find the idea of spending money on someone to help you all that appealing, and he thought that if you were strong enough to go into the dungeon on your own then there was no need for a party either.

After all he had been a solo adventurer for nearly two years now.

Natsu stood up, and faced the still stuck Hard Armored. He placed his clenched hands in front of his mouth and took a deep breath.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

A stream of searing hot flames flowed from out of rosy haired young man's mouth, increasing the overall temperature of the room. His breath made contact with the Hard Armored, seemingly scorching the creature's hide in a ball of fire.

Natsu shouted in victory as he watched the blaze go. The smell of the beast's shell gently hit Natsu's nostrils, and he started to salivate.

"I wonder if the old man will let me take this thing out of the dungeon. I've never eaten Hard Armored before."

As Natsu thought of all the things his Goddess could make out of the creature, the Hard Armored shot forth from the wall, its shell still covered in flames.

"Shit!"

He barely managed to dodge the fireball, but it wasn't over. Instead of getting stuck again, the beast bounced off of the wall and back towards Natsu.

Natsu ran and dodged as fast as he could into the mist, but the Hard Armored continued to ricochet about.

"Damn that hide is tough! I thought I roasted that thing for sure!"

Natsu looked over his shoulder. The Hard Armored was gaining on him by the second. Natsu sped up, but due to the mist on the floor blocking his vision, he ran smack into a wall.

"Ow! Dammit!"

Natsu turned around, his nose throbbing and his eyes stinging with tears as the Hard Armored closed in.

When the monster was an arm's length away Natsu evaded and rolled along the ground once again. The Hard Armored bounced off of the wall just as it had so many times before, heading straight towards the pink-haired adventurer.

"Guess I have no choice but to catch it." Natsu held out his arms straight ahead.

The rolling creature collided with Natsu's hands, its tough hide repeatedly cutting into the palm of his unprotected right hand.

Natsu clenched his teeth through the pain, his heels digging towards the wall behind him.

"Just…a little…more…"

Natsu slowly gripped harder despite the immense pain he was in. The Hard Armored's rotation began to slow.

"Almost…got it…"

After a few more seconds Natsu's efforts found success. The Hard Armored had stopped spinning.

"Finally!"

Natsu drew back his right arm. Ignoring the blood and constant pain in his palm, he clenched his fist as tightly as he could. It started to glow bright red before flames erupted forth.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

Natsu drove his flame covered fist into the monster's already tender hide as hard as he could. He could hear its cries of pain as it died. After a few seconds Natsu pulled out his fist – now covered in a combination of his own blood and the monster's – and let the Hard Armored fall over on its side. With a loud thud the ground shook, formally ending the battle.

In a matter of seconds the Hard Armored disappeared and in its place was vals. Natsu picked them up with his gauntlet hand and looked them over before placing them in his bag.

"Not a bad haul."

He looked to his right hand, it was shredded to pieces. He could see some of the muscles moving in his palm. Some of the blood had also dried because of the heat of his flames from earlier. The tingling sensation hurt like hell, but Natsu was never one to complain about an injury in the dungeon. It was normal.

"I should take care of this. Damn. I hate doing this kind of stuff."

Natsu took one of the back routes free of monsters until he reached the upper floors. He could have easily kept going further down until he reached Rivira on the 18th floor, but he knew in his condition it would only be a matter of time before a monster subdued him. Fighting with virtually one hand was never a good idea.

Stopping on the 8th floor, Natsu found a place close to the stairs leading to the lower 7th to sit. Monsters rarely spawned in this area of the dungeon, but even if they did they were mostly slightly stronger Kobolds and Goblins. Monsters Natsu could handle with no hands if he had to.

He opened his pack and pulled out a roll of gauze. Undoing it with his teeth, he slowly wrapped it around his injured hand – slightly wincing at the sting. He did this a total of six times before biting the end off with this teeth and placing the roll back into his bag.

He looked over his handiwork. It was sloppy, with more gauze in some places than in others; but it was good enough. Natsu let out a deep sigh.

"This used to be way easier."

He reached into his bag again, this time pulling out a potion as well as a small black box. He opened the box first and the scent of fresh meat and rice playfully welcomed his nose. In the lid of the box was a note.

 _ **Be Safe. Don't do anything reckless. Come home in one piece. – Mavis**_

Natsu smiled at the note. Vermillion always left them inside his lunches. He'd tell her not to worry so much, but that would only cause her to worry more. She was probably still sore with him about what happened that morning anyway.

He clasped his hands in prayer. "Time to eat."

He uncorked the potion and downed it in one gulp before moving onto his food. Usually a potion was enough for an adventurer to regain stamina in the dungeon, but Natsu always insisted on having something to eat as well. He was a glutton if nothing else.

"That was great." He let out a burp. Then smiled as he rubbed his full stomach. "Thanks, Goddess."

He looked around the floor. "Doesn't look like anything is coming anytime soon. Guess this is a good a place as any to take a little nap before going back down." Natsu folded his arms and closed his eyes, using his pack as a makeshift pillow as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"You're always so reckless." A girl – around the same age as Natsu - chided. "Can't you slow down just a little? You know Goddess Vermillion hates seeing you all bandaged up."

"No can do." Natsu smiled wide in refusal. "It's not my style to hold back. Besides you're always here to patch me up so I can be as reckless as I want, right?"

The girl sighed in exasperation and continued to wrap his arm in gauze. "That's not really something to be proud of, Natsu. I may not always be here to fix you up. You should really learn to do this yourself once in awhile."

"Are you done yet? We're losing daylight. I don't want that jerk Bete and his Familia to beat us to the 20th floor."

"The monsters will still be there whether we arrive first or not. Stop squirming."

"But I want to get there fi~rst."

Natsu jutted his lower lip in a childish pout.

"There. All done." The girl moved back, admiring her handiwork. There wasn't a bandage out of place.

"Does that mean we can finally go?"

She sighed once more.

"Yes. We can go."

"Alright!" Natsu sprang up to his feet and ran ahead. "Let's get a move on! We have a lot of ground to cover!"

"Natsu!" the girl called, putting her supplies back into her bag as fast as she could. She stood up and chased after him. "Wait up, Natsu!"

* * *

"Natsu…?"

Natsu opened his eyes slowly. When his vision cleared he was face to face with a boy with short white hair and red eyes.

"It's not safe to sleep here. You could get attacked."

Natsu stretched his arms overhead and yawned before smiling at the concerned boy.

"Hey, Bell. What's up?"

* * *

"E-Excuse me…"

Reveria looked over her shoulder. "Yes, Wendy? Do you have something to say?" She and Kagura slowed down to allow Wendy to catch their pace.

"Actually, I have a question."

"By all means ask."

"Are you two…adventurers?"

"Yes. We are. Kagura and I belong to the Loki Familia."

Wendy's eyes widened. She remembered the woman Natsu had brought to the Pharmacy the other day – Erza if she recalled her name correctly – was also part of that same Familia.

"Is something the matter? You seem shocked."

Wendy shook the stars out of her eyes. "Oh no. I-I mean I am…a little."

For some reason Wendy was unable to lie in the presence of Reveria. Perhaps it was the gentle yet at the same time authoritative air around her.

Reveria couldn't help but grin at the girl's honesty.

"I know we may not fit the average mold for what adventurers may look like but I assure you we are."

"Oh." Wendy's eyes next trailed to Reveria's pointed ears.

"Have you never seen an elf before?"

"N-no! I-I mean I have…seen one before. It's just…you seem different from other elves I've met."

"Perhaps that is because Reveria is a High Elf." Kagura interjected.

"A high elf?"

"Yes. She is descended from Elven royalty."

Wendy looked back to Reveria. Her eyes once again wide with wonder. It all made sense now.

"Wow."

"It is not something I like to make publice. I am no longer in elven homeland, so I don't find the title having much meaning in this place. I would appreciate it if you treated me with the same respect you would anyone else."

"Oh. Ok."

The trio were closing in on their destination when Wendy asked another question.

"Do either of you know Natsu Dragneel?"

Kagura's grip on her sword tightened, causing to Wendy immediately regret her question. Reveria noticed this, and gave a sort of non-committed smile to assuage the young girl's fears.

"Yes we know of him. Don't mind Kagura. Natsu is sort of a…sore subject to her. He once bested her in battle and she has yet to recover."

"You don't have to tell everyone in the city."

"You fought Natsu?" Wendy asked with wonder.

Kagura tensed again, but she noticed Wendy starting to shirk back, as well as Reveria's seemingly passive but still overwhelming stare that said "COntrol yourself", Kagura relented and relaxed her grip.

"Yes. I have. As Reveria said, he bested me."

"Why did you fight? Did he do something wrong?" Despite her respect for Natsu, Wendy was not above looking over his more reckless behaviors. She took them as a learning experience in what not to do.

"He challenged me. I was honor bound to accept."

Wendy noticed the irritation in Kagura's voice that she tried to hide as she spoke of the pink-haired adventurer.

"Do you hate him?"

Kagura had to think of her answer. This worried Wendy even more. "…While I find his presence…cumbersome, I do not hate him."

Wendy smiled.

"That's good."

"Forgive my prying, but what is your connection to Natsu?" Reveria asked Wendy. "Is he a friend of yours?"

"Something like that. He comes to my Familia's shop every now and then to buy potions."

"I had no idea that someone so young was a member of a Familia."

"My grandmother and I belong to the Miach Familia."

"Miach….I recall a member of my Familia saying something about your pharmacy. It is located in West Main, correct?"

"It is."

"We're here."

Kagura spoke up and Wendy looked ahead. The trio saw a somewhat inconspicuous door next to an alleyway. Reveria lead the way and opened the door, revealing a rather spacious shop with a bubbling cauldron in the middle behind a counter.

Wendy looked around at the drawers lining the walls. They no doubt housed and abundance of ingredients to make potions and other magical paraphernalia. Again not watching where she was going, she bumped into Reveria's back.

"Watch your step, little one." Reveria calmly advised.

"I-I'm sorry."

"Oh my. It sounds like there are customers in my shop."

From behind the cauldron a woman appeared. She wore a slightly dusted black coat, and the top of her black pointed hat was bent backwards. Her nose was as long as her chin and pointed, a couple of warts near the middle of it. Her nails were also long and yellow, no doubt due to negligence as well as age. She was the very picture of a witch.

"Hello, Lenoa."

"Reveria, always a sincere pleasure. I see you've brought Kagura with you. This is quite a surprise. Where is the little elf girl that usually accompanies you to my shop?"

Lenoa smiled at the High Elf, her yellow teeth visible for all to see. By Wendy's county twelve in total were absent.

"That is none of your concern. Have you finished my request?"

"They say the early bird gets the worm, but that seems to be true in matters other than stone crafting. Had you come in the afternoon than your stones would have been long completed, but alas time makes fools of us all."

"How long?"

"No more than an hour."

"Then we will wait." Reveria turned to Wendy. "You may go ahead of us if you wish."

The blue haired girl timidly stepped forward, allowing Lenoa to get a closer look at her. Suddenly the witch pointed one of her claw-like nails at the startled girl.

"You. You are the granddaughter of Porlyusica are you not?"

"Y-yes, ma'am."

Wendy slowly nodded and an eerie smile crossed the witch's chapped lips.

"Fortunate. Fortunate indeed."

Wendy handed the list given to her by her grandmother to Lenoa. The witch's smile grew ever wider as she looked over the ingredients.

"That woman plays the better, but in the end she seeks my assistance. Oh the fates have smiled on my humble manner this day. It must have pained her greatly to make this request of me, did it not?"

"Y-yes?"

Wendy didn't really know how to answer, but her hasty reply seemed to please Lenoa. The witch practically bounded around her shop, muttering something about a victory. When done with that she began to gather the ingredients. Not sure what else to do, Wendy walked to where Reveria and Kagura stood.

"Are the witch and your grandmother's enemies of some kind?" Kagura asked.

"I don't know. I think so. Grandmother never told me anything specific, but I know that she doesn't like visiting this shop."

Reveria watched as Lenoa as she gathered the listed ingredients with a spring in her step. It was an unnerving but at the same time amusing sight.

* * *

Vermillion busied herself washing the last of the dishes as she bid a final farewell to the three guests that had been staying at the inn for the past few days. A family of three. A mother along with her young son and daughter to be more specific.

The woman's husband was an adventurer of a lesser known Familia who lost his life in the dungeon not too long ago. As a result his wife – who was a waitress at a local pub – could no longer afford their home and had to vacate along with their children.

Hearing of Magnolia Manor from a friend of her late husband, the widow found her way there with the help of Vermillion herself – who happened to be running errands in the city at the time. She gladly accepted them as guests, even going so far as to waive payment in light of their circumstances.

Unfortunately situations such as this were not uncommon. Adventuring was a life filled with both absurd and frightening amounts of danger and uncertainty. So much so that most adventurers never settled down and started families of their own until they retired - which was also rare.

Vermillion often wondered what it was like to start a family – a real one. She liked children, but since Gods were unable to produce offspring, she would never really know what it was like to have children of her own that didn't join her Familia. Part of this fact made her sad, but in the end she was still all too thankful for the children – or rather child – that she did have.

As she emptied the water in the sink and dried her hands, the bell above the front door rang.

"Welcome to Magnolia Manor! I will be with you in a moment!"

In walked a young lady with long white hair – her bangs tied in a top knot ponytail. Her pointed ears slightly flitted in the wind, the jagged scar on the side of her face visible from where Vermillion stood. She also wore a light green maid uniform complete with white headdress and apron.

Vermillion looked to her new guest and her eyes instantly lit up, practically bouncing from behind the counter she called to her with joy.

"Mirajane!"

The barmaid smiled.

"Hello, Goddess Vermillion. It's been a while."

* * *

 **New Chapter is up. I wanted to thank you guys for your support in this story. I think it's going fairly well so far. This chapter marks the official start of a story arc. I think its a bout time the story started going in the direction its intended now that few things have been established. So thank you for the continued support.**

 **A/N: Since this fic has been doing moderately well, I was thinking of doing other crossovers when this one was done. I already have a couple of ideas jotted down, but I most likely won't work on them until I finish this story.**

 **As always let a review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Making A Choice

"On your left!"

"R-right!"

Bell held up his knife at Natsu's warning, the edge of this blade stalling the momentum of the goblin's club. The impact rattled the young boy's arm - almost rendering it numb - and almost forced him down to a knee, but he managed to push back. The goblin now off-balance Bell lunged forward, driving the point of his blade through the monster's chest and into its heart.

The goblin roared in agony as Bell fought to free his weapon from the constricting muscles in its chest. When the young man finally succeeding in retracting his knife, the goblin fell to the ground unmoving. After a few seconds the monster disappeared in a burst of light, leaving behind a pair of light blue stones. Bell picked them up and dropped them into the small brown sack affixed to his hip.

"That was good. You took both of them down pretty quick."

Natsu stood up from his seat on the ground and walked to Bell with a smile.

"It would have gone quicker if you helped me. Why did you just sit out anyway?"

"Taking a break. Besides, it's not really training if I kill the monsters for you. Right?"

"I guess not…"

"Good." Natsu slapped Bell on the back, almost knocking him over. "Let's keep moving. We're almost to the lower 5th."

"Ok."

Since waking up from his nap, Natsu had agreed to accompany Bell to the bottom fifth. Which wasn't unusual for someone of Bell'as levl. Despite having slightly above average muscle definition for someone his age, Bell Cranel was still a scrawny boy compared to Natsu. His arms and legs were relatively thin. His shoulders weren't that broad. And his face was still as soft as a rabbit. It was clear to anyone with eyes that the young man had not been an adventurer for very long.

This was true. Bell Cranel had been an adventurer for less than a month. He had been in Orario a little longer. A farm boy from outside the city, Bell came to Orario with dreams of adventure…and meeting beautiful girls.

Most people would immediately be turned off after hearing this, but the white-haired boy was far from a pervert. Sure he had fantasies of beautiful women every now again – what boy his age wouldn't – but Bell never made any girl uncomfortable. In fact the only girls he had actually talked to for any length of time were Vermillion and his own Goddess, Hestia.

"Find any cute girls yet?"

"W-what?!"

Bell's cheeks turned red at Natsu's question. When he looked to the pink-haired adventurer, he saw a wide smile plastered on his face.

"You don't have to make fun of me." Bell slouched.

The day Hestia brought Bell to Magnolia Manor was a fairly interesting one to say the least. She had been talking about him for days, making the young boy seem as if he were the greatest adventurer ever. Unsurprisingly this made both Natsu and Vermillion eager to meet him.

When Hestia finally brought him, Natsu and Vermillion were...disappointed to say the least. Not that Bell was an instant disgrace or anything like that, but with the way Hestia spoke of him they expected him to be…bigger.

The only description from the bubbly Goddess that proved to be accurate was that Bell looked like a little rabbit. What with his pure white hair and red eyes. Disappointing first meeting aside, Vermillion welcomed Bell with open arms. As did Natsu.

"Why were you sleeping on the first floor?" Bell asked Natsu. They had just entered the lower 3rd.

"Taking a break. I've been down here since sunrise."

"Oh. How far down did you go?"

"I think stopped somewhere around the 20th floor before coming back up."

Bells eyes went wide. "Wow."

Bell knew Natsu could go down much lower than that at his level, but he was still amazed that his friend had made it to 20th floor without so much as a scratch on him – minus the slightly bloodied bandage wrapped around his palm.

Since meeting him Bell viewed Natsu as something of a mentor. As well as a big brother. Natsu introduced to some of the best places in the city to eat when on a budget, brought him to the Blue Pharmacy for the first time, and even went so far as to help him train in his early days in the dungeon until he was ready to be on his own.

"Here we are."

Natsu and Bell stopped just short of the entrance to the lower 5th.

"This is where you usually stop right?" Natsu asked Bell.

The boy nodded. "Yeah this is as far as I go. Do you think I'll ever be able to go as far down as you?"

The question sounded more like a plea for acknowledgment. Even though he had done fairly well so far from someone his age, Natsu could see that Bell wasn't especially confident in his growth rate. According to Bell himself, his highest stat was his agility – mostly due to his dodging and running away from monsters that were either too strong for him or traveled in large packs. He wanted to be like Natsu – though less destructive.

Natsu smiled.

"Yeah. I'm sure you will one day. You just gotta be patient."

This was a rather ironic statement from the lone member of the Vermillion Familia. Being patient wasn't exactly one of Natsu's best traits. Even so Bell accepted his answer.

"Right."

As Natsu watched Bell sulk his shoulders to the ground, he got an idea. "How about we go a little deeper today."

Bell's spirits shot through the roof and his eyes widened. "Really?!"

Natsu smiled. "Yeah, but only to the upper 7th. And only for a little bit. Hestia will have my ass if something happens to you."

Bell's eyes sparkled. "Let's go!"

"Alright then. Follow me!"

* * *

"You don't have to this, Mirajane. I'm perfectly capable of making coffee myself."

"It's fine. I don't mind doing this sort of thing. Besides you never complained before when I would make coffee for you."

"That was because you lived here then. Now that you are a guest I simply can't allow you to do these kinds of things. I have my pride as an owner and host to think about."

"What's the harm in me making just one pot of coffee for old time's sake?"

"But…"

"You relax in that chair over there. I'll be done in a minute."

Vermillion puffed out her cheeks and walked to one of the lobby armchairs in a huff. Her arms crossed to add to her displeasure, her hollow emerald eyes anxiously watched Mirajane pour freshly brewed coffee into a pair of mugs. It smelled lovely, but Vermillion kept her game face on. She would not be swayed so easily.

 _She always does what she wants. She's just as pushy as ever._

Mirajane looked over her shoulder to the pouting goddess. "Do you still take five scoops of sugar?"

Vermillion answered with a short nod.

"You really shouldn't put in so much." Mirajane warned, putting said ingredient into the pink mug on her left with a small spoon. "You'll rot out your teeth."

"Gods don't have to worry about things like that."

Vermillion lifted her chin into the air, a smug grin on her lips.

Mirajane giggled. "I suppose you're right. Here you are. One coffee. Five sugars."

The barmaid walked to where Vermillion sat and handed the goddess her coffee before sitting on the couch next to her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Vermillion softly blew the hot liquid a couple of times to cool it before taking a sip. It tasted just as delicious as it smelled. Vermillion had always enjoyed Mirajane's coffee. Even so the goddess continued glaring at the half-demon.

"I'll have you know that while I'm drinking this coffee, I do not approve of you making it."

"I know."

Mirajane smiled and took a sip from her own mug. Unlike the petite Goddess she only took one scoop of sugar. She couldn't handle things being too sweet due to her heightened sense of taste.

"I see the Manor has gone through a few alterations."

Vermillion looked around the inn.

"Well it's just me and Natsu now. Add to that our location and I saw no more reason for there to be so many rooms."

"Is business going well?"

"As well as it can in this part of Orario. It's rare that any new customers come to stay the night. We mostly offer shelter to those without a place to stay for the evening, or people new to the area."

"At least that hasn't changed."

Mirajane smiled into her mug.

"Speaking of change, how are things at the Benevolent Mistress?"

"Good. I don't have any complaints. Mama Mia and the others have been really good to me even though I'm still very much new." Mirajane bowed from her seat. "I never thanked you for getting me that job, Goddess."

"There's no need to thank me. Mia owes me one of several favors."

Vermillion waved off Mirajane's concerns, but the barmaid could see the smug grin on the small Goddess' lips from over her coffee mug.

"Even so. I still thank you. I know it was asking too much."

"No you didn't ask for too much at all… I only wish I could have done more for you."

Vermillion looked down at her reflection in the coffee. She forced herself to smile in an attempt to get rid of some of the pain nagging at her heart, but even for someone of her power that feat proved impossible.

"I've already said you don't need to apologize for that. There was nothing you could have done."

"But there was! I was your Goddess! I should have been there to protect them and-"

"What would you have done? Go into the dungeon after them? You were the one who always told us that deities entering the dungeon was forbidden."

"If I knew what would happen, I would have broken that damn rule in a second."

Vermillion sunk even lower in to her chair, but Mirajane smiled.

"I appreciate everything that you did for us, Goddess Vermillion. So did she. Every adventurer knows that one day it all comes to an end one way or the other. We can only do what we're able with the little time we have."

Mirajane's words hit a chord and Vermillion sniffed. Tears started to sting the corners of her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Mirajane."

Mirajane placed her mug on the table and opened her arms, allowing the crying Vermillion to place her head on her chest.

"It's ok. I forgave you a long time ago."

* * *

Lenoa's body swayed left to right while she mixed concoctions in her cauldron. She had been humming some sort of song to herself for the last hour and a half. Surprisingly she could carry quite the tune once she got going. Though the tune itself was quite dour. Something to the effect of soldiers marching to their death and their families mourning.

Wendy had been sitting in silence for that entire time. Completely unsure of what to do with herself. On either side of her were Reveria and Kagura. Each one passing the time more productively than she.

The High Elf on her right busied herself with a small book that was seemingly written in Quenya, while the human swordswoman on her left focused on checking the sharpness and cleanliness of her blade.

Reveria – noticing Wendy's attempt to shrink herself from the corner of her eye – suddenly closed her book and placed it back into the pocket on the inside of her cloak.

"Is something troubling you? You've been quiet ever since we arrived here."

"Hm?"

Wendy's eyes met Reveria's for a brief moment. They were a brilliant shade of green. Just a bit darker than her long hair. Her stare was penetrative. It was as if she could see all of Wendy's thoughts with the smallest glance. It was truly intimidating.

Wendy quickly looked to her feet dangling over the side of the bench they sat on. Her cheeks bright red.

"N-no. Nothing's bothering me. I just didn't want to disturb you or Miss Kagura."

"I cannot speak for Kagura, but you would not be a nuisance to me. If you are willing to talk, I am open to listen."

This answer eased Wendy's mind a little. Despite Reveria's regal bearing and mannerisms, she was very easy to talk to.

"Ok...How long have you been an adventurer?"

Reveria thought of this question for a moment. "I've never given really much thought to the time frame, but if I had to put a number to it I would say close to two decades."

Wendy's eyes widened.

"Is it really that much of a surprise?"

"N-no. It's just that you look so…young."

Reveria chuckled at this. "Elves do not age in the traditional sense that humans do. For us age does not show until well into our two hundreds."

"Wow."

"Do you have another question?"

"Um...Was becoming an adventurer hard?"

"Do you wish to become one?"

Reveria's question caught Wendy completely off-guard. Was she that transparent?

"My Familia doesn't have any adventurers or supporters in it. Just doctors and potion makers. So...yeah I guess I do."

"Why do you wish to venture into the dungeon? That is no place for someone so young."

Kagura briefly looked up from the reflection in her blade, her eyes meeting Reveria's for a second. In that same instant she returned to cleaning her blade.

Wendy fidgeted for a moment, her eyes still on her feet when she answered the High Elf.

"There is someone I want to help…"

Reveria raised a brow. "How does endangering yourself help them?"

"I don't know but...this person...he used to be really happy." she thought of Natsu's smile. "Every time he visited our Pharmacy he had this big smile on his face and tell me about his adventures in the dungeon and all of the things he saw. He would tell these amazing stories that always excited me and made my day better no matter how bad it was. He went out of his way to make me happy."

Wendy's smile started to falter.

"Did something happen to him?" Asked Reveria.

Wendy nodded and continued her story.

"Over a year ago…something happened to him in the dungeon. No one ever told me the full story…but I know that someone very close to him died. Ever since then he's been different. His smile isn't as bright as it used to be, and he looks really lonely. His stories don't sound as exciting anymore. I think he tells them more out of habit now."

Reveria could sympathize with the plight of Wendy's friend. She too had lost comrades in the dungeon. Even a Familia as powerful as Loki's wasn't invulnerable. While she had long since moved beyond grieving for every fallen friend, that didn't mean that the losses did not affect her. This is why she was always so strict on new recruits when training them."

"Does your friend know that you want to help him?"

"Not really." Wendy shook her head. "Whenever I ask him about being an adventurer, he tells me that I'm too young and it's dangerous."

"Well he is not wrong."

Wendy shoulders started to slump.

"You sound like you really care for your friend, and while your desire to help him is admirable…the fact is that there is simply nothing you can do for him by going in the dungeon yourself. Losing a friend is not something that can be wiped away by someone else trying to take their place.

It is an event that in reality the person may never recover from. I imagine he does not want to experience that loss again, or worse yet, have you experience it."

"Have you lost someone in the dungeon, Ms. Reveria?"

"Many more than I can stand to bear. That is why I say that one should not throw their life away by entering the dungeon on a whim. If you truly wish to aid your friend, you must really consider if this is the only way you can do it. If not you will only be adding another failure onto his conscience."

Reveria's words struck a powerful chord with Wendy. Wendy had thought of becoming Natsu's supporter for a while, but this was the first time she had directly spoken to someone about it. Natsu was oblivious to what she really wanted to do, and she had yet to tell anyone in her Familia about her idea – her grandmother would have a fit.

Was this really what she wanted? Was this indeed the only way to help Natsu? To help herself? She never ignored the danger Natsu warned her was in the dungeon. Could she handle it? Why did she want to follow him in the first place? There was more to it than what she told Reveria. As Wendy sat in deep thought, Lenoa returned to the counter.

"There. Concoctions and ingredients three."

Reveria and Wendy walked to the counter and took their items. When they payed Lenoa bowed her head to them.

"Please do not hesitate to return."

"Until next we meet, Lenoa."

"Thank you, Ms. Lenoa."

"Give my well wishes to your grandmother, child."

Wendy was unsettled by the creepy grin on the witch's face, but she accepted her terms anyway.

"I-I will."

She quickly followed Kagura and Reveria out of the witch's store.

* * *

Natsu ascended the stairs of the dungeon leading into the bottom of Babel tower. After he and Bell left the lower 7th, the two said their goodbyes when Bell elected to stay behind and hunt some more. Natsu accepted this, but only if the young man promised not to go down further than the lower 5th.

As the pinkette saw the lights of the Babel tower he grinned when he heard the gasps of the people looking at him from above.

"This is going to be hilarious."

Levy looked over the books behind the exchange counter, writing in her notebook every so often. Taking inventory was normally one of the most boring and soul-draining jobs that employees of the guild partook in, but Levy always liked doing it. Organizing things was a hobby of hers, especially when it came to books.

As she moved from shelf to shelf, she heard the desk bell ring.

"I'm back!"

"That you, Natsu?! Just a minute! I'll be right down!"

Levy got off of the ladder she used to reach the higher books and made her way over to the counter.

"Welcome back. How was the-aaaaaah!"

Levy's shrill scream of terror echoed through the tower. She clutched her chest, stepped back, and stumbled over a stool. She fell onto her butt on the ground, her eyes wide as she looked at Natsu. He stood before her with a smile on his face, covered from head to toe in blood.

"What's wrong, Levy?" he jokingly asked.

Her arm trembled as she pointed at him.

"You…blood….covered…what…? Wh-why are you covered in blood?!"

Natsu looked at his red arms and legs.

"This? Don't worry it's not my blood. Just stuck on me from the monsters I fought."

"That doesn't answer my question. Why didn't you go to the showers before you came here?! Do you know how insane you look?!"

Natsu shrugged his shoulders, ignoring all the eyes staring at him and all of the comments from concerned guild employees and adventurers alike. He smiled at Levy.

"It was worth it to see the look on your face."

The bookish guild employee took a deep breath to calm her jangled nerves and stood up, brushing the dust from her pants.

"Ok. You've had your fun. Will you go a take a shower now? You reek."

"Nah. I think I'll surprise Goddess Vermillion next."

"Whatever you say. Are you done in the dungeon for the day?"

"Yep. Here you go."

Natsu reached into his bag as pulled out a relatively clean sack full of vals, a huge smile on his face.

* * *

Once Wendy, Reveria, and Kagura reached the Guild building in West Main, Wendy turned and bowed to the pair.

"Thank you for coming with me."

"Are you sure you will be fine the rest of the way?" Reveria asked. "We wouldn't want another incident like before."

Wendy shook her head and smiled.

"I'll be fine. I don't want to trouble you any longer. It was nice meeting the both of you. Hopefully I'll see you again."

Wendy waved goodbye one last time before starting down the street and disappearing into the crowd. Reveria and Kagura started back to Twilight House – the home of the Loke Familia.

"You've been silent since leaving the witch's house." Reveria said to Kagura. "What's on your mind?"

"Why did you tell the girl that she was too young to enter the dungeon?"

Reveria remained silent for a moment. She had a feeling Kagura would ask this question. She thought of answering plainly, but ultimately decided to see just how far she much drag an answer out of her Familia mate.

"Was there a lie in the words I told her?"

"Erza and I were not much older than her when we first entered the dungeon. There is also the matter of Aiz."

Aiz Wallenstein. The Kenki – Sword Princess. A first class adventurer, as well as one of the strongest adventurers in not only the Loki Familia, but all of Orario. Her prestige was well-known to everyone in the city. Entering the Loki Familia at age seven, she became a Level 2 in only a year's time. It was safe to say that she was one that most adventurers in the city looked up to.

"There is a fundamental difference between you four." Reveria explained. "When you and Erza came to our Familia as children, there was a darkness within you. I still have no idea what gave rise to it, nor do I intend to pry, but it was for that reason that I trained both of you.

The only way the feelings within you could be contained was through spilling blood. Aiz was the same way when I first encountered her. All three of you had a strong will to survive, so I gambled that you would not succumb to the wills of the dungeon so easily. Fortunately my faith was proven right."

"You think Wendy does not possess that same will?"

"I know she doesn't. That girl is pure. There is nothing inside of her that holds even the smallest trace of ill will towards others. In a way it's frightening. Something so uncorrupted thriving in a world like this is indeed rare. If she goes into the dungeon, that purity would be tainted at best. At worst, extinguished all together."

"What if she still decides to enter the dungeon?"

Another silence fell of Reveria.

"Then she will have to live with the consequences of her actions. Whatever they may be."

Kagura's brow furrowed a bit.

"You look displeased with that answer. Were you hoping I'd say something akin to going after her?"

"…No."

A sound uttered from Reveria's breath, it was too soft to be considered a laugh, but at the same time too hard to be huff as the Twilight House grew in the distance.

"It seems you've grown fond of her."

"I could say the same about you." Kagura countered. "I don't think I've ever seen you smile so much."

A small grin pulled at the corner of Reveria's mouth as the doors to their Familia house opened.

* * *

Wendy was careful to avoid bumping into any one on the street as she rushed back to the Blue Pharmacy. The ingredients from Lenoa safely tucked away in a bag given to her by Reveria, the young alchemist in-training had little trouble navigating the streets. When she closed in on the alleyway leading to her home, she began to hear the townspeople speaking of a rather strange sight.

A man covered from head to toe in blood walked the streets of Orario with a smile on his face. Apparently he had come from Babel tower, but the people around were too afraid to ask him for fear that their blood would decorate his body next.

Part of Wendy wanted to go see just what this man covered in blood was doing in town, but her natural fearfulness got the better of her. It was obvious that a man covered in blood was not someone she wanted to associate with.

She entered the Blue Pharmacy, the ringing bell over the door signaling Naaza to greet her.

"Welcome to the Blue Pharma-oh! Welcome back, Wendy."

"Thank you, Ms. Naaza. Is my grandmother still in the lab?"

"Yep. Hasn't come out since you left. I don't even think she's taken a bathroom break."

Wendy giggled at the doctor's joke and thanked her again before entering the lab. Once inside she took notice of her grandmother sitting on a stool next to the bubbling cauldron, as well as the numerous vials on the wooden table.

"I'm back, Grandmother."

"What took you so long? I've already finished the day's assignments."

"I'm sorry."

"No matter. Do you have the ingredients I sent you to retrieve?"

"Yes. I do."

Wendy put down her bag and reached inside for the ingredients.

"Where did you get that bag?"

"Someone I met today gave it to me."

"You weren't a nuisance to them were you?"

"No. I wasn't. They accompanied me to the Witch's Secret House after saving me from some scary men."

"I see. Be sure to thank them properly when next you see them."

"I will."

Wendy found the ingredients and brought them to her grandmother.

"What are you handing them to me for? You were the one who messed up the mixture, so you will be the one to remake it. I've already boiled the water. Now all you have to do it mix the ingredients…carefully this time."

"Ok."

Wendy prepared the ingredients as she did that morning, only this time she added in the right amounts of each. Once that was done she stirred the concoction. After doing that for a few seconds, she sat on the stool next to her grandmother.

"Now we wait for the mixture to settle." Porlyusica said. "I would say it will take at least three to five hours."

Wendy nodded and watched as the cauldron bubbled in front of her.

"The people that helped you…did you get their names?"

"Reveria Ljos Alf and Kagura Mikazuchi."

"The Mermaid and Nine Hell, huh? Odd to see adventurers like them them this far in the city."

"Do you know them, Grandmother?"

"I know **of** them. They are two of the more powerful members of the Loki Familia. As was that girl that Natsu brought the other day. Erza Scarlet."

Wendy started to fidget on her seat. Her fingers anxiously rubbing over one another.

"Stop that incessant fidgeting, child. What's wrong with you?"

"I…I have a question."

"What is it?"

"…"

Wendy fidgeted some more as she thought of the right words to express what she was feeling.

"Well? Out with it, child."

Wendy steeled herself, her head high and her breathing steady as she finally asked her question.

"Do you think...I could be an adventurer some day?"

"Absolutely not!"

Wendy was startled by her grandmother's sudden shout.

"What in the world gave you such an idiotic idea?!"

"I…I was just-"

"It was Natsu wasn't it?! I knew that fool was nothing but a bad influence on you! Curse that Vermillion."

"It wasn't Natsu's fault." Wendy protested. "I just wanted to-"

"The dungeon is no place for a child like you, Wendy."

"I won't be a child forever."

"Even so, you are much too weak and fragile to handle what is down there."

Wendy began to shrink into herself as her Grandmother spoke.

"You're meek, clumsy, naïve, immature, and much too unguarded to survive that kind of place. Do you understand me? You do not belong there. You will most assuredly die."

"But, Grandmother..."

"You must learn to accept that there are things in this life that you will not be able to do. Once you do you will grow all the stronger for it. That is part of being an adult. You don't have time to dream any more. The sooner you realize that the better off you will be. Now I don't want to hear another word of this nonsense ever again. Do you understand me, Wendy?"

"…Yes, grandmother."

"Good. I only say these things to protect you. Let fools like Natsu and his ilk waste their lives in the dungeon. Your place is here."

Wendy never truly knew why her grandmother wasn't a fan of adventurers, but she knew that she didn't share her views. She wanted to lash out and tell her grandmother how wrong she was for her views. Tell her of the people she'd met and how they aren't like she described at all, but her meek nature made that feat near impossible. Instead all she could do was ball her hands into fists and sit quietly, her anger at both her guardian and herself festering.

Her grandmother saw adventurers as nothing but glory hogs and fools, but Wendy knew better. Adventurers like Natsu, Reveria, Kagura, and Erza were not only brave, but good people as well. It was unfair to judge them based on a few bad people like the one's she met that morning.

"It's not fair..."

* * *

Wendy found herself looking up at the ceiling of the room she shared with her grandmother. The day had since turned to night, but no matter how hard she tried the words of doubt from her grandmother, Natsu, and Reveria bounced around in her mind.

 _"The dungeon is full of monsters that will kill you without a second thought."_

 _"You are much too young to venture down there."_

 _"_ _You're too meek, clumsy, naïve, immature, and much too unguarded to survive that kind of place._ _Let Natsu and his ilk waster their lives away in the dungeon. Your place is here."_

What they all said made sense in their own right, but even so Wendy couldn't help the desire in her heart.

She carefully got out of bed and walked to the bedroom door. She gave her still sleeping grandmother one last look before grabbing the pack in the chair and exiting. She quietly entered the pharmacy, grabbing various potions from the shelf and placing them in her bag.

She then walked to the counter, her hand searching the underside until it felt something leathery. She pulled down, revealing a medium sized knife inside a sheathe. It was placed there by Naaza as a deterrent should anyone try and rob the shop. Fortunately it had never used.

Wendy inspected the blade before placing it back in the scabbard and sliding it inside the pack. After putting on her shoes, she moved to the pharmacy door. Carefully turning the knob. When she walked out of the door, she turned and bowed to the empty shop.

"I'm sorry, but I have to try."

She then closed the door and took off into the night.

* * *

Natsu groaned as another sneeze woke him from his slumber.

After returning home covered in blood – the sight itself making his Goddess faint – Natsu took a shower and received a very thorough tongue-lashing from Vermillion. She not only told him the horrible implications of scaring a Goddess half to death, but also the ill effects of being covered in the remains of monsters from the dungeon.

Even after death, some creature's bodies carried fluids or other surprises in them that spelled trouble for adventurers if they didn't properly cleanse themselves after leaving the dungeon. This was one reason why the guild provided showers and baths for all adventurers in the tower.

He was also told that Mirajane stopped by while he was out, but he didn't think too much of it. He just resolved that he would see her later.

Hoping a glass of water would remedy his sore throat, Natsu got out of bed and walked out of his room.

"Natsu? What are you doing up at this hour?"

When the pink-haired adventurer reached the foyer, he saw his Goddess as well as Miach and Porlyusica sitting at the dining area table. All of them had grave looks on their faces, with Porlyusica's looking the worst of the bunch.

Natsu put his quest for water on hold and walked to the table.

"What's going on? Why are Miach and Porlyusica here?"

"It's Wendy…" Vermillion said ominously.

"Wendy? What about her?"

"She's gone."

Natsu cut his eyes to Miach.

"Gone?"

The God nodded. "Yes. She left sometime during the night. Naaza is out looking now. Porlyusica and I came here to see if she had stopped at the inn."

Vermillion shook her head.

"No. I haven't seen her. What about you, Natsu?"

"Me either. I *achoo* haven't been by the Pharmacy in a couple of days so I haven't seen her either."

"I see." Miach bowed his head in worry.

"Do you have any idea where she could have gone?" Vermillion asked.

Miach shook his head. "None whatsoever. I have no earthly idea where she could have run off to at this time of night."

"The dungeon…"

Porlyusica's words were low, but everyone still heard them.

"The dungeon?" Vermillion repeated. "Why would she go there of all places?"

"Isn't it obvious? It's because of your idiotic child!"

She glared at Natsu, pointing her finger at him as venom spewed from her mouth.

"He was always telling her those worthless stories. Filling her head with lies about being an adventurer and how fun it was! He's the reason she left!"

Natsu was stunned by the accusation.

"Porlyusica, calm down." Miach said. "We're all worried about Wendy, but this no time to be making groundless accusations."

"No she's right." Natsu said.

"Natsu?"

Vermillion looked to him and saw that he was clenching his fists so hard that they shook.

"This is my fault." He blamed "I'll find her and bring her back." He rushed to the door.

"Natsu, wait! We'll all go search for her!" Vermillion shouted.

"I gotta find her! If she really went to the dungeon then I'm the only person that can bring her back."

"We still don't know if that's where she went. Just hold on!"

Natsu opened the door, but as soon as he stepped outside Magnolia Manor his vision started to blur. His head started spinning, his body grew weak, and everything slowly went dark.

"What's…happening…?"

He fell to the ground with a hard thud.

"Natsu!"

Vermillion ran to him in an instant, using all the strength in her little body to turn over Natsu's limp body. His cheeks were bright red, his breathing was uneven and labored as he coughed, and his body entire body was hot and sweating.

"Natsu, what's wrong?! Please, say something! Natsu!"

* * *

Wendy approached the entrance to the dungeon. This was the moment she had been waiting for...and she couldn't be more nervous. Her hands shook as her fingers wrapped around the straps of her bag. The darkness below made it feel like she was looking into the mouth of a monster.

 _You've come this far. You can't quit now._

Wendy took a deep breath.

"Ok. I'm ready."

With but one step, the young girl slowly began her descent into the dungeon.

* * *

 **New Chapter is up! Sorry to keep you guys waiting. Lots of things been going on recently, but I just want y'all to know that I haven't abandoned this story by a long shot. All that being said Wendy has gone into the dungeon and its now a race to find her before something happens.**

 **As always leave a comment/review letting me know what you think, and thanks fore reading! :)**


	7. Challenges New and Old

Vermillion sung to herself, as gleeful as she could be as her small, bare feet tapped along the stone paved path of West Main. She garnered curious looks from passersby, but she didn't care. She was a goddess. The concerns of children outside of her own rarely affected - if ever - her, and even they did she wouldn't let it show. To them she only looked to be a happy – if somewhat oddly dressed – child. This was almost entirely due to Vermillion being stationed inside Magnolia Manor. Her appearances outside were so scarce that a good chunk of the town barely knew what she looked like.

Stopping in front of an alleyway at the edge of the somewhat populated street, Vermillion turned around and put her hands on her hips. In a huff she pouted and bent forward.

"Stop dragging your feet, Natsu. We don't have all day."

The spiky haired teen slowly moved through the crowd to his Goddess. His hands roughly shoved into the pockets of his wrinkled trousers, he clicked his teeth with a scowl and sped up his pace.

"I'm hurrying. I'm hurrying."

"If you were I wouldn't have to call you. Now stop pouting. The quicker we get those wounds treated, the sooner you can get back to rolling around in that dusty old dungeon."

Vermillion was enigmatic to most of Orario. That was "part of her charm" as Mirajane said. Depending on who you asked, Vermillion was either a benevolent mother to all she laid eyes on, or a frightening deity that no one dared cross.

"You don't have to keep treating me like a kid."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

If you ask Natsu she was somewhere in the middle of this spectrum.

Vermillion lead the moody adventurer through the alley, stopping at a small shop nestled uncomfortably in between two larger buildings. "Here we are."

Natsu's eyes scaled upward to the neatly painted sign hanging at the top of the shop's doorway. "The Blue Pharmacy?"

"You remember meeting God Miach don't you? This is the shop he owns."

Natsu was unimpressed with the overall presentation of the shop all things considered. He could see the inner setup from outside its one window. Worn wooden shelves stocked with vials of varying sizes lined the dark stone walls. From Vermillion's earlier explanations he expected it to be small, but not miniscule. You'd down right miss the place if you weren't paying attention. When he stepped inside his indifference grew even further.

There was a dusty red couch to the left of him, and a distressed wooden counter to the right. It was easily the least impressive place he had ever been outside of the dungeon itself.

"Not what I was expecting when you said we were visiting a God's pharmacy."

Vermillion could sense the apathy in Natsu's voice. "Don't be rude. True the pharmacy has seen better days, but believe me when I tell you that there is no better place for medical items in the entire city."

The Dian Cecht Familia would have begged to differ.

"Why couldn't I just ask Lisanna to heal me instead of coming all the way out here?"

"Let the poor girl rest. She and Mirajane just returned from the dungeon this morning. Besides it's past time you met the rest Miach's Familia. Mirajane and Lisanna have already visited, the least you can do is follow their example and give thanks to the people who keep your reckless mind and body healthy with their concoctions."

Natsu grumbled and looked away, but Vermillion ignored and rang the bell on the counter twice. "Hello? Is anyone in?"

"Hold on! I'm coming!"

From the out of the swinging door behind counter emerged a Chienthrope girl around Natsu's age holding a wooden box of assorted potions. The small rays of sun peaking though the window shined brightly on her wavy brown hair when she placed the box on the floor. With a relieved sigh she wiped her brwo and moved to the counter to greet her customers.

"Welcome to the Blue Pharmacy. How may we-" her listless expression and dreary tone lifted when she saw the smiling Goddess on the other side of the counter. "Goddess Vermillion? What a surprise. How are you today?"

"I'm doing well, Naaza. Thank you for asking. Tell me, is Miach in?"

"No. He and Porlyusica went shopping for supplies. It's just me and the little one for now." Naaza the Chienthrope looked to Natsu, who was standing off to the side behind his Goddess. "Who is this?"

"Oh I'm so sorry. Where are my manners? Naaza Ersus, this is Natsu Dragneel. He was the first child to join my Familia."

Naaza's dull eyes widened. "So this is the famous Natsu you've told us so much about. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Yeah. You two."

"Naaza is the Pharmacy's shop keep, as well as the Familia's resident doctor. If you have any medical problems just come and see her."

"I'll even give you a discount." The Chienthrope grinned. Natsu didn't seem to get the joke.

"You said Porlyusica's apprentice is here as well?" Vermillion inquired.

"She's in the back putting away our stock. I'll go get her."

As Naaza went back through the swinging door, a flash of light hit Natsu's eye. Just before the door closed, he caught a glimpse of Naaza's right arm. It was completely made of silver.

"Did you see it?"

Natsu looked to his Goddess.

"You mean her arm? Yeah. It's a fake, right?"

"A long time ago Naaza was seriously injured in an accident and lost her arm. Her life would have went right along with had Miach not relinquished every Val to his name in a desperate plea to the Dian Cecht Familia to save her. They fashioned that arm for her and saved her life, but as a result Miach paid a heavy price to both his pride and his finances. The state of this shop is the result of that debt."

Natsu remained silent. What could he say? Vermillion noticed his solemn expression and decided to tease him a little.

"Are you wondering if I would do the same for you?"

"N-no! Why would I think something like that?"

Vermillion giggled. Natsu was always so easy to fluster. "It's ok. You don't have to be embarrassed."

"I'm not embarrassed."

Vermillion's mischievous smile slowly turned melancholic. "I would sacrifice my own life if it meant saving yours."

"Goddess…"

Before he could ask her the meaning behind those words the back door swung open again. Naaza returned, but this time she had company. Standing in front of her was a young girl with long dark blue hair that stopped just below her back. She was around the same height as Vermillion – or possibly an inch or two taller. Her yellow and blue striped dress swayed side to side as she fidgeted. It was clear that she wanted to be anywhere else but here.

"Don't just stand there. Say hi."

At Naaza's urging the girl tentatively stepped forward and bowed her head. Her nervous shaking intensified.

"H-hello. M-my name is W-Wendy Marvell. I-it's nice to meet you."

"You go two, Natsu."

"Hey don't push!"

Vermillion lightly pushed Natsu towards Wendy. When she saw how close he had gotten to her, the girl jumped back in fright. Natsu was put off by this. _What's up with her? Do I stink or something?_

"Stop standing there like a log and introduce yourself."

"Alright, alright already."

Vermillion's scolding prompted Natsu to look straight ahead at Wendy. She was still nervous, but he could tell now that it wasn't solely because of him. If he had to guess she was always like this with new people. It was understandable for someone her age.

Trying to make a good first impression – or in this case second – Natsu thrust out an open hand to the girl.

"Hey, I'm Natsu Dragneel. Nice to meet ya. Hope we can be friends."

Wendy eye's trailed from Natsu's arm to his face. When she saw the goofy smile he was showing, her nervousness started to slip away. Something about his expressionwas warm, but also inviting and just a bit funny. Slowly, Wendy reached out and grabbed Natsu's hand. The corners of her quivering lips slowly arced upward, forming a small smile.

"Yes. M-me too."

* * *

The Beginning Road. That was the name given to the long, wide hallway that all adventurers travelled upon entrance to the first floor of the dungeon. Wendy had heard Natsu mention this very road once or twice in his stories, but it was another feeling entirely to walk it herself.

As soon as her foot touched down on the stone at the bottom of the spiral staircase from the guild, she felt this overwhelming feeling of accomplishment.

"I did it. I actually made it here on my own."

Not even successfully completing a potion compared to the feeling inside of her body right now. It was like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Choosing to ride this momentum, Wendy pumped her fists similar to how she had seen Natsu do in the past. Apparently this helped in giving a rise to her energy.

She started down the Beginning Road. The further away she got from the stairs, the darker the path got. About halfway through the floor, Wendy found herself hugging the walls to keep from falling over.

"It's really dark. How do other adventurers see down here?"

Aside from the monsters, the other thing Wendy was worried about was encountering other adventurers. According to Natsu's stories there were plenty of times where he stepped in to help rookie adventurers being harassed by their more experienced counterparts.

This didn't surprise Wendy all that much though. It would have been naïve of her to expect all adventurers to be as kind as Natsu.

She wondered where he was right now. Most likely at his Familia house. If he found out where she was she had no doubt he would be furious with her. She couldn't blame him for feeling that way, but this was something she just had to do.

As she neared the path leading down to the upper levels of the second floor, Wendy heard a shuffling behind her. Something was coming, and fast.

* * *

Natsu clutched his chest, his breathing ragged and short as he painfully writhed around in his bed. His heart was pounding, his head was throbbing, and his temperature was high - even for him. Miach and Vermillion stood at his bedside, the latter beside herself with worry.

"What's wrong with him?!"

"He has been exposed to a very potent poison. It seems the monster's blood he bathed in was riddled with toxins. Why would he do something like that?"

"He was trying to play a joke on me." Vermillion did her best to hold back her tears, but Miach could see the pools of water in the corners of her emerald eyes. She clutched Natsu's hand tightly in hers. "You stupid fool. What have you done to yourself?"

Porlyusica entered with a cup of some sort of bubbling green liquid which she handed to Miach.

"Thank you, Porlyusica." He propped Natsu up, and slowly poured the liquid into his mouth. "Try and swallow, Natsu. This will help break your fever."

The pinkette weakly did as he was told. Once the cup was empty, Miach gently set him back down.

"Is there anything more we can do for him?"

Vermillion sound more like she was begging than asking.

"What we gave him was a simple potion to help boost his vitality, but it's only temporary. We can synthesize a proper antidote, but it will take some time to gather the ingredients from our Familia house."

Natsu couldn't have collapsed at a worse time. He was the best shot they had at finding where Wendy ran off to, especially if she had entered the dungeon. As deities, Vermillion and Miach were forbidden from entering that place, and Porlyusica and Naaza were just as ill-equipped as Wendy to travel down there - if not more so.

"What can we do?"

"I'm not sure. We have to find Wendy, but we can't very well leave Natsu here to suffer."

Just then Natsu's started to sit up. "What happened…?" He rasped. "Why am I in my room?"

"Natsu!" Vermillion nearly jumped out of her chair. She immediately tried to lay him back down. "You shouldn't move around so much. Lie back down."

"What are you talking about? I can't lay in bed. I have to...find Wendy."

"You're in no condition to find your way to the door without help, let alone Wendy."

That scathing tone belonged to none other than Porlyusica. "Because of your own idiocy you have been subjected to a very nasty poison. I'm honestly surprised that you're even awake right now."

"Poison?"

"Porlyusica is right. You need to rest and allow us to make you the antidote."

Miach's suggestion went completely ignored by the pinkette.

"What about Wendy?! She's out there by herself! We can't just leave her!"

"We're not leaving her." Vermillion chimed in. "But you killing yourself while looking for her is only going to make things worse."

"She's right. This isn't the time for bravado. You just focus on getting healthy. Hopefully we can ask some of the other familias to aid us."

"What about Hestia? Knowing her she'd jump at the chance to help."

"That is a nice idea, but I don't know if it's a good idea to drag young Bell into this. He's not that experienced in the dungeon himself."

Vermillion's shoulders dropped. "You're right. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to him, and neither would Hestia."

Natsu continued to stew as he listened to Miach weight their options. Deep down knew that the deities were right. He was in no condition to travel in the dungeon, but that didn't matter to him. Wendy's safety was much more important than his own at the moment. In a brazen act of defiance he rose from his bed and grabbed his vest from the back of his desk chair.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Natsu took note of the demanding tone in his Goddess' voice, but he continued to dress himself. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to look for Wendy." He wrapped his scarf around his neck, fixed his dagger to his waist, and started for the bedroom door.

"You can barely stand! How many times do we have to tell you to stay and rest?!"

"You can tell me to you're blue in the face, but I'm still going. You don't have to drag anybody else into this. This is my fault. I'm going to fix it."

"Why must you be so damn stubborn all the time?!" Vermillion pushed away from her chair and made a beeline for Natsu. "Do you not understand what's going on right now?! You've been poisoned, Natsu! You may be fine now, but that potion is going to wear off and then what?! In your current condition even monsters on the first few floors could kill you!"

"That's no different from everyday right?"

Suddenly Vermillion slapped Natsu as hard as she could. The near-deafening sound abruptly silenced everything in the room. Porlyusica was shocked, but Miach remained stoic. If he felt anything in this moment he wasn't showing it on his face. Though if he could display an emotion right now it would be sympathy for both Vermillion and Natsu.

Vermillion started to sob, her little hands balled into tight fists. "When are you going to stop punishing yourself? There is no merit in this crusade of yours. You know that. No one blames you. We never did. So please, stop pushing yourself so hard."

Natsu couldn't look into his Goddess' eyes anymore. She wasn't just sad, she was disappointed in him. She knew that no matter what she said or did, he would just end going anyway. That's just the type of person Natsu was. Loyal and stubborn to a fault.

"How long does this potion thing you gave last?" Natsu's question was pointed directly at Miach.

"I'd give it another thirty minutes or so. We had to make it with what little ingredients we found here at the Inn. If you go into the dungeon, avoid all manner of fighting. You're still very much poisoned. As weak as you are now even upper level creatures can prove as dangerous foes than the one's you're normally used to." Miach then bowed his head.

"God Miach, what are you doing?! Gods shouldn't be bowing before children."

Miach heard Porlyusica's alarmed shouts, but his head remained low. It was not uncommon for Gods to bow before one another for one reason or another - Miach himself did so when appealing to Dian Cecht on behalf of Naaza - but it was another thing entirely for a God to bow before a child. It was practically unheard of, but Miach had long since abandoned the arrogance that most of his fellow Gods mistook for pride. The only thin important to him was the safety of his children. He would face any humiliation for that.

"I am sorry to ask this of you when you are in such a state, but please...bring Wendy back."

Natsu smiled. "You got it. I promise no matter what happens, Wendy will be back here." Just before Natsu could leave, he felt Vermillion tightly wrap her slender arms around his waist. Squeezing him as tight as she could, she pressed her head on his back.

"You better come back as well. Do you hear me?" her voice was shaking, but she managed to finish what she had to say. "That is an order from your Goddess."

"Yes, Ma'am."

* * *

Natsu managed to find his way out of Daedalus Street and onto East Main with little difficulty. Thanks to the lamps lining the street he still could clearly see the path towards Babel Tower.

His feet felt heavy as he walked and his knees were shaking. He stumbled a few times, the people passing by him on the street thinking him nothing but a drunk let loose on to the street from one of the pubs. Natsu passed by the Hephaestus Familia forges before finally collapsing into a heap on the ground. The citizens continued to pass by him uncaring - some even laughing at his pathetic state. Natsu ignored them, and struggled in vain to make it to his feet. He could feel his strength draining by the second. The potion was already starting to wear off.

"Come on...get up. Get...up...!" As Natsu desperately reached out for something to grab onto, someone finally stopped in front of him. Natsu's vision was blurry, so he couldn't completely tell just who was in front of him, but their smell was familiar.

"Don't tell me you're tired already. You usually have way more energy than this." The voice was feminine. Light and warm, but also familiar. It was voice that Natsu hadn't heard in quite some time. The stranger held a hand out to him. "Here. Let me help you. We can go to the dungeon together. Just like we used to."

Natsu grabbed the stranger's hand on instinct. Suddenly the pain he felt from the poison was gone. His vision cleared, and gradually stood up. His eyes went wide in disbelief when he caught a full glimpse of the person who had saved him.

A girl in a blue and white dress. Her short, snow white hair shined in the dim light of the lamps. As did her pure blue eyes and her sweet smile. Natsu recognized her immediately. He could never forget her as long as he lived.

"Lisanna…?"

* * *

 **After many trials and tribulations (and writers block) I have finished the next chapter, and if I'm being honest I'm not completely happy with how it turned out. If anything I may go back and edit parts of it later. I may do the whole story like that. I've hit a wall. I know some of things I want to do, but I have little idea on how to get there. I'm lacking inspiration, partly because It's been quite a while since I've read a DanMachi novel. I own all of the ones released in the states so far (that's volumes 1-7. I also have the first Sword Oratoria novel that focuses on Aiz and the Loki Familia.) That's a lot of material to go through, and unfortunately i've only read the first three volumes of the main series. Because I've been so busy with work and other things i haven't been able to dedicate the time I wanted to this story and I apologize.**

 **Sorry for dumping all of this on you guys, but I just wanted to let you in on what's going on with this story. I haven't abandoned it, it will just take a bit more time to get updated because of the material I need to process and learn. Wikis can only do so much. I just really didn't want to leave 2016 without updating this. Hopefully 2017 will be a better year for me and this story.**

 **As always leave a comment/review letting me know what you think. Thanks for reading and Happy New Year! :)**


	8. Understanding

"Natsu~!"

Vermillion was beginning to lose her patience. For the past ten minutes she had been calling her child's name, but he'd yet to answer. It was well past noon at this point. Surely he should have awaken by now. She turned to two cloaked figures standing in Magnolia Manor's entrance.

"Excuse me a moment. I'll be right back. Have a seat in the kitchen."

She promptly walked to Natsu's at the end of the hallway. Bursting through the door, she was both shocked and angered to see him still snoring the day away without a care in the world.

"How could he still be sleeping at this hour?" She walked to his shook him. "Natsu, wake up. It's already the afternoon."

"Two more steaks, Mama Mia." He muttered and rolled over, ignoring his Goddess' call.

Vermillion smiled at his languid mutterings.

 _He's so cute when he's sleeping. I almost feel bad for waking him…almost._ She grabbed the edge of his blanket.

"Up and at'em!"

With a quick but surprisingly strong yank Vermillion unraveled Natsu from the safety of his blanket. He hit the floor with a dull thud.

"Ow~!" came a monotone groan from the other side of the bed.

"Looks like that did the trick." Vermillion stood with her hands on her hips and stuck out her chest, proud of her work.

The irritated youth looked over the side of his bed at the intruder. "What was that for?"

"Consider it punishment for not waking up when I asked you to." Vermillion replied. "Now get changed, there are some people I want you to meet."

"Who?"

"You'll see in moment. Just hurry."

"…Fine."

"Good boy. We'll be waiting in the common area."

* * *

Natsu arrived in the foyer some five minutes later in his least smelly shirt - he'd have to wash later. He saw Vermillion sitting at the kitchen table across from two hooded figures. She waved him over.

"What took you so long? I thought I would have to wake you up again."

Natsu took the seat next to Vermillion at the dining table. "So are these the people you were talking about?"

"They are."

Despite his Goddess' casual attitude Natsu couldn't help but be wary about the strangers before them. These two silent strangers covered from head to toe in dark cloaks didn't appear to be the most inviting of people.

"It's ok, girls." Vermillion said to them. "You can remove your hoods. It's safe here."

The two did exactly that. Natsu's eyes widened. Underneath the hoods were two very beautiful young women; both with snow white hair – though one's was much longer than the others – pointed ears, and deep blue eyes that reminded him of the ocean. It was clear at a glance that the pair were sisters.

Where did the Goddess find these two? He wondered. Natsu would have definitely remember meeting two girls like this if he ever saw them on the street. They must have only recently came to town. Though that still didn't answer his question. Where did Vermillion find them? She rarely left Magnolia Manor. Perhaps it was during one of her grocery trips.

As Natsu racked his brain, a curious sight caught his attention. The long-haired sibling had a jagged scar that trailed from her forehead and down to her chin. It was almost like her face had been cracked.

"You got a problem, pinkie?"

She had caught him staring. Her tone was less than friendly.

"W-what?" Natsu remembered himself in that moment. "No."

"Then keep your eyes to yourself."

"What was that?"

"You heard me. Unless you really are as stupid as you look and just can't hear."

Natsu jumped from his seat, eyes full of fire, but the girl showed no signs of taking back what she said. In fact it was almost as if she was daring him to make a move against her.

"Now. Now. There is no need to fight." Vermillion said calmly. "We're all friends here, ok? Let's try to get along."

Natsu slowly sat down, his eyes still glued to the flippant girl. She continued to glare at him as well. Vermillion, completely ignoring the pair's obvious animosity towards one another, clapped her hands together and smiled.

"Now that we've broken the ice, Natsu, allow me to introduce Mirajane and Lisanna Strauss. They will be joining our Familia as of this day forward."

"P-pleased to meet you." The short-haired girl - Lisanna - bowed her head to Natsu. "I hope we can get along." She looked to her sister, urging her to do the same. She didn't budge.

"Mira." She hissed.

The long haired girl sighed roughly and reluctantly bowed her head just like her younger sibling had done. "Nice to meet you…I guess."

Natsu wasn't very convinced by her greeting.

"Now you, Natsu." Vermillion prompted.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel. Nice to meet ya." He gave a short bow as well.

"Now that introductions are done you girls go wash up. Lunch will be ready soon."

Lisanna and Mirajane gave the goddess one more bow before departing to bathrooms.

"Well?"

Natsu turned to his Goddess. "Well what?"

"What do you think? They're pretty cute aren't they?"

Natsu blushed and turned away. "I don't care about that."

Vermillion giggled. "Of course you don't. That's why you kept staring at Mirajane right?"

"I was just wondering what that scar on her face was."

"That's something you are going to have to ask her yourself, but not right now. I need you to help me with lunch."

"But I wanted to go down into the dungeon today."

"You can miss one day." she said on her way to the kitchen. "Think of it as punishment for oversleeping. Now come on. Grab a pot. This food won't cook itself."

 _I thought being flipped out of bed was my punishment._ With an unwilling sigh and noticeable slump in his shoulders he stood up.

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Natsu rounded a corner and emerged onto East Main. In the distance he could see Babel Tower, illuminated by the pale moonlight leaking in from the dark clouds overhead. Each step forward became heavier than the last. Even if the effects of the poison had slowed thanks to the efforts of Porlyusica and Miach, it was only temporary. Soon it would start to circulate through his system again. He had to find Wendy before then.

"I told you not to be so reckless. This wouldn't have happened if you were paying more attention."

Natsu did his best to ignore the specter walking beside him. He thought if he just focused hard enough on the task at hand then she would eventually fade away. Turns out that only made her more persistent.

"You won't last like this. You should go back to the Manor and wait for the antidote to be finished."

"Shut up!" Natsu had finally had enough. "You're not real! I'm just seeing stuff because of the poison."

"Well that's rude. We haven't seen each other in so long and this is how you greet me?" Lisanna pouted. "Makes me think all my efforts went to waste if you're just going to ignore me."

Natsu rolled his eyes.

"You know talking to me might help take your mind off of the pain."

He sighed. If he was going crazy he might as well embrace it. It would make the trip less painful.

"Fine. What do you want to talk about?"

* * *

Vermillion hurriedly paced back and forth through Magnolia Manor. Her fellow god Miach, Porlyusica, and Naaza were busy in the kitchen, concocting the antidote needed to fully cure Natsu of the poison. She could smell the mixture from the foyer. It was a pungent stench, so strong in fact that it almost knocked her off her feet when she first inhaled it. If it smelled that strongly, she didn't want to think about how it tasted, but as long as it made Natsu better she didn't care if it tasted like death itself.

"Is it done yet?"

"Patience, Vermillion. These things take time."

That was what Miach said nearly an hour ago. She was tired of having patience. Natsu was in trouble and she had to help him somehow. She couldn't just stand around while her only child was suffering alone in the streets at night, or worse yet the dungeon. She turned to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Miach caught just as she started to leave.

"I'm going to help Natsu."

"You can't. You know full well that deities are forbidden from entering the dungeon. You could perish if you go down there, or worse yet incur the wrath of Tenkai. We're nearly done with the antidote. Just a few minutes more and we'll be finished."

"Even if you finish the antidote we'll need someone to bring it to him in case he doesn't come back in time. You and I can't go into the dungeon, Porlyusica is not an adventurer and Nahza..." her eyes trailed to the chienthropes prosthetic.

"It's fine." Nahza smiled wryly. "I know I'm not much help here."

"No. That's not what I meant at all." Vermillion clarified. "Forgive me."

"So what are you proposing?"

"It's as I said. We need someone who will be able to deliver the antidote."

"But who would be willing to do something so dangerous, and especially at this hour. Surely you aren't thinking of asking Hestia to-"

"No! The last thing I want is for her and Bell to get involved with this, but...still." Vermillion racked her brain. As she said, Bell Cranel was out of the question but who else was there? There were Natsu's friends in Loki Familia, but they were more than likely on that expedition Natsu told her about a few days ago. Just then her eyes widened in realization.

"That's it!"

"What's it?" Miach questioned. "Did you find a solution."

"I think so. Keep working on the antidote. I'll return shortly."

Without so much as another word, Vermillion sprinted out of the door.

Nahza turned to her god.

"Who do you think she was talking about?"

"I'm not sure, but like she said we must finish this antidote while she's away."

"Will she really make it back in time?"

"I've known Vermillion since our days in Tenkai." A smile slowly appeared on Miach's face. "If I know anything, there is nothing in the world that were stop her once she's decided to act."

* * *

"Are you still holding that over my head?!"

Lisanna held her sides as she laughed. "I'm sorry. It's still so funny. You really wanted to take that Needle Rabbit home."

Natsu pouted. "So? I thought it was cool looking. How was I supposed to know that you couldn't take monsters out of the dungeon?"

"I'm pretty sure that was one of the first things Ms. Reona told us before entering the dungeon."

Reona was Natsu's adviser before Levy. She was a kind young woman of half-dwarf descent. She was also a bit of a worrier, always making sure that their party was 110% prepared before entering the dungeon. After Lisanna's death she was around less and less, viewing the incident was cuased due to her negligence as an adviser. Last Natsu had heard of her she had moved to the city of Melen.

Despite his initial misgivings about the situation, Natsu managed to actually somewhat enjoy his conversation with "Lisanna". Their topics mostly pertained to their past exploits, but every now and again they would talk about what was happening in the present. For a brief moment Natsu was able to forget his pain until the sobering reality once again set in.

"So are you going to tell her?" Lisanna asked.

"Tell who what?"

"Wendy. Are you going to tell her the real reason why you go into the dungeon alone?"

Natsu's sour mood returned. Somehow he knew it would come to this.

"She already knows."

"She knows that I died sure, but she doesn't know how it happened. In fact no one does aside from you, Lady Vermillion, and Mira. You can't just keep it bottled up. That will only make things worse."

"So what do I tell her? That you died because of me? That Lady Vermillion is sad everyday because of it? That Mirajane will hate me for the rest of her life?"

"If you truly think that it's your fault for what happened, then you didn't listen to a word I told you."

Natsu was confused by this statement. What he didn't listen to? During the entire trip to Babel she made no indication that she forgave him for what happened, but judging by her tone that's exactly what she did.

"We're here." Lisanna pointed.

The pair stopped in front of Babel Tower. Somehow it looked even larger at night, almost as if it was tall enough to touch the moon. Inside was a skeleton crew of guild members working behind the counters and organizing various documents. It made sense, there were still adventurers down in the dungeon, but not enough to justify having the tower fully staffed. This was the perfect time for the guild to catch up on work that had gone missed earlier in the day due to heavy traffic.

Natsu was thankful that Levy worked a normal shift today instead of staying overtime. If she **were** here she would have no doubt tried to talk him out of going down in his current state.

He reached the stairs. His vision blurring slightly as stared down the magic stone lit entrance of the dungeon. He estimated he had roughly under an hour before the poison overtook his body again.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?"

Though she was more than likely a figment of his imagination brought on by the poison, Natsu could hear the worry in Lisanna's voice. Admittedly he had his own doubts about his plan, but he was the only one who could save Wendy.

"I have to. I'm not leaving her down there alone."

The ghost smiled. "Somehow I knew you'd say that."

"You leaving now?"

"Don't sound too happy, but yes this is the last time we'll see each other for awhile. However before I go there are two things I need to tell you."

"Ok?"

"First: I want you to remember what I told you."

Natsu wa sstill unsure of what she was was talking about, but he nodded anyway. "Ok. What's the second thing?"

"Well it's more of a question."

"What is it?"

"Do you still love adventuring?"

Natsu paused. When he opened his mouth to speak Lisanna cut him off.

"It's ok. You don't have to answer right now, but promise me you will think long and hard about the answer. Ok?"

He nodded again.

"Good. Even though it was brief, I really enjoyed seeing you again. I hope you find Wendy. Be safe."

"I will. Goodbye, Lisanna."

"Goodbye, Natsu."

With a smile on her face and a tear in her eye Lisanna faded into the ether, her presence completely gone as if she had never been there in the first place. Natsu wanted to run with that assumption, but the presence he felt when she was with him couldn't have been faked by any magic that he knew of. Something deep inside was telling him that that was indeed the real Lisanna. He looked down to where she was standing before. To his shock there was a tear stain on the floor. There was no mistaking it Lisanna really was here with him.

With a renewed sense of purpose, Natsu ventured into the dungeon.

* * *

Wendy tightly clasped her mouth and nose closed, her heart racing as a group of goblins ran past her little hiding spot. She had been lucky enough to avoid any monsters on her way to the upper third, but her lucky quickly ran out when she reached the fourth floor. Encountering a group of kobolds almost as soon as she entered the floor, Wendy somehow managed to outrun them and hide herself away in her current spot.

The dungeon was an ever changing structure with literally hundreds of different environments designed to not only to acomadate the biologies of different monsters, but to test the skills of adventurers. When she had a moment Wendy looked around. Judging from the slightly narrower hallways and the changing of the walls, she deduced that she had descended to either the fifth or sixth floor.

Wherever she had ended up she was trapped. Without excelia – the experience given to adventurers by their deities in order to grow stronger - coming to the dungeon was akin to nothing short of suicide. Wendy knew this, yet she still insisted on coming by herself. It was only now that she realized how foolish her decision truly was.

A second platoon of Kobolds closed in on her position. It wouldn't be long before they found her. The stench of her fear was permeating all over the floor. It was a wonder she wasn't found sooner. As the monsters inched ever closer. Wendy could not help but recall everything that was said to her.

 _"Why would you want to go down there?"_

 _"Why do you wish to venture into the dungeon? That is no place for someone so young."_

 _"The dungeon is no place for a child like you, Wendy."_

At every turn someone with experience had warned Wendy time and time again that this was not the right choice. Even so she defied them each time. She insisted that she could handle it. She wanted to prove that she was much stronger than they thought she was. However as her death approached, Wendy no longer knew why she even disobeyed in the first place. All she could do now was curse her own recklessness. She was most assuredly still a child.

 _I should have listened! I shouldn't have come down here! Grandmother! Natsu! Ms. Naaza! Lord Miach! I'm so sorry!_

The rank scent of the Kobolds stung her nose, but that wasn't why her tears were falling. She closed her eyes tight, preparing to pay the ultimate price for her actions with her life. But just when the monsters were prepared to administer her punishment.

"Hey!"

A shout broke through the silence of the dungeon. Wendy's eyes widened. She knew that voice.

Natsu...?

The kobolds turned on their heels, their entire group coming face to face with a young man with spiked pink hair.

"You bastards looking for a fight? Bring it."

Taking the bait, the kobolds charged, their weapons aimed at the defiant adventurer. Wendy was in awe. Without breaking a sweat Natsu defeated each kobold with only a small dagger clenched in his hand. Each slash was wild, but it more than did the trick. These creatures were nothing but small fry to him due his level. He would barely even notice the change in his status, but he fought each one with the same strength he would a Monster Rex.

More kobolds emerged from the walls. Natsu was prepared. Avoiding the swing of clubs he rolled back. He counted the advancing kobolds.

Eight. Ok. I have one shot.

He inhaled as deeply as he could, his cheeks ballooning outward as if he were some sort of frog.

 _ **ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON**_

A destructive wave of flames exploded from Natsu's mouth. Wendy dove back into her hiding spot as the flames passed her by. Just being close to them made her entire body sweat. It was like being in a sauna. When the flames died down she poked her head out to survey the situation. Natsu was the only one left standing. The kobolds were completely incinerated. Not even their magic stones were left behind. They never stood a chance against a High Class Adventurer.

Natsu reached his hand down to Wendy, his weary smile bringing her to tears.

"That was a close one, huh? Sorry I'm late."

Wendy leapt out of the hole in the wall, wrapping her arms around his neck as tightly as she could.

"I'm sorry!" she sobbed. "I'm so so sorry!"

Natsu patted her head as she cried. "Let's get you outta here."

* * *

Wendy hadn't stopped apologizing since Natsu rescued her from the dungeon, her tears staining his already dirtied scaled scarf. Eventually she tired herself out and fell asleep. Natsu didn't mind. As far as he was concerned Wendy had nothing to apologize for. He was just happy that she was safe and sound.

When he finally returned to Magnolia Manor, he was greeted with open arms by his Goddess and the Miach Familia. Vermillion and Porlyusica had tears in their eyes as they looked upon the pair. Miach and Nahza were not as visually emotional as the other two, but it was clear that they were both relieved to see that the two had returned safely. Natsu had kept his word.

Mirajane was there as well, much to Natsu's shock. From the looks of the equipment she had brought it seemed that she was ready to go into the dungeon if need be. Natsu was glad that it didn't have to come to that.

Natsu placed Wendy on the couch.

"Is she-"

"She's ok." Natsu assured Porlyusica. "She just fell asleep on the way back."

"How are you feeling?" asked Vermillion.

"A little better now that Wendy's back. I just need...a little...na-"

Natsu collapsed on the floor. The other hovered over him, their faces filled with concern. They were shouting something, most likely telling him to hang in there, but he couldn't hear. The last he saw before everything went black was his Goddess crying.

* * *

Light loosely filtered in through Natsu's eyelids, returning his sight. The other senses followed soon after. He heard the creaking of his door. He could feel the softness of his sheets and blanket on his skin. He could taste the bitter aftertaste of what he assumed was the antidote on his tongue. Lastly he could smell the sweet aroma of vanilla on the fringes of her nostrils. When he vision cleared, he found the source of fragrance resting her head on his blanket.

"Goddess…?"

The sound of his gravelly voice stirred the Goddess awake. When she saw him smiling down at her, her eyes began to water.

"N-Natsu?! Y-you're awake!"

"Yeah."

She turned around, wiping the tears from her face as quickly as she could. "You should have warned me first." she sniffed. "It's rude to make a lady cry."

"Sorry. I'll remember that next time."

She wiped away a few more tears and smiled. "You better. Hold on a moment I'll get the others!"

"You don't have to-"

Before Natsu could even finish his sentence the petite Goddess sped out of the room.

"Everyone! Natsu's finally awake!"

Her excited announcement echoed throughout the Inn, swiftly followed by cheers from numerous voices in the common area. If Natsu didn't know any better he could have sworn that there were more people in the Inn than he remembered. That was soon proven when a rumbling of footsteps made their way to his room. Suddenly a crowd of Natsu's friends burst into his room. They each surrounded his bed, squeezing into the small area as best they could.

Vermillion, Miach, Nahza, Porlyusica, Wendy, Hestia, and Bell had all assembled, each expressing their relief that he was finally awake.

"I'm so glad the antidote was a success." smiled Miach.

"Glad you're not dead." came Nahza's somewhat lazy reply - though Natsu could see the smallest smile on her face.

"Yes that would have been…unfortunate." Porlyusica almost forced herself to say that.

"I'm so happy you're ok." Wendy sniffed.

"Geez, Natty, how could you worry Mavis like that?" Hestia chided.

"We were really worried." said Bell.

Natsu thanked everyone for their concern, as well as apologized for worrying them so much. He looked around, but saw no sign of Mirajane. He found this odd. He could have sworn he saw her before he passed out, but then again it could have been the poison once again playing tricks on him.

"Alright, everybody. Time to let Natsu rest." Vermillion pushed everyone out of the room. "You can all visit him later."

"Hold on…" Natsu started to sit up.

"No you have to rest. The antidote is still working it's way through your system."

Vermillion tried to lie him down, but Natsu waved her off. "I'm fine, Goddess. I'm not getting out of bed. I just want to sit up. I need to talk to Wendy for a minute."

"M-me?" the young girl pointed to herself. She then looked to her Grandmother and Miach.

"Go, child."

"We'll wait for you."

Once everyone else was gone, Wendy closed the door at Natsu's behest. She grabbed the stool next to the closet and sat down close to his bed.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

Wendy was a little hesitant to ask. The harsh scolding she received by not only her Grandmother, but also Miach and Nahza was enough to keep Wendy out of the dungeon until she was an old woman. She knew they were only upset because they were worried about her, but she had never seen them so angry before, especially Miach - suffice to say she now understood the meaning of "God's Wrath". She could only imagine what the person who risked his life was going to say to her.

"…You still wanna be a supporter?"

The girl's eyes widened slowly. Surely she was still fatigued and was hearing things.

"W...what did you say?"

"I asked if you still wanted to be a supporter."

He said it again! It wasn't a hallucination. Natsu had definitely asked her to be a supporter!

So many thoughts were racing through her head that she didn't know where to begin. Should she answer right away? Did she have the right to after everything that had just happened? No. She didn't. She had learned her lesson. The dungeon was not the place for her.

She lowered her chin, her bangs covering her eyes from Natsu's view.

"I…I don't think so. You were right. I shouldn't have gone down there. It was stupid." She glanced at the bandages wrapped around Natsu's body. They were a sobering reminder of her recklessness. "You got hurt because of me."

"You mean these? I already had them before I went to look for you."

"But the poison-"

"That's what I get for playing a stupid prank. I won't do that again."

Natsu laughed at his own mistake to try and ease the mood, but it didn't work. Wendy was still feeling sorry for herself. Natsu thought for a moment and proposed a new question.

"Are you going to let one setback stop you?"

Wendy slowly rose her head, and looked to Natsu.

"You managed to make it all the way to the fifth floor on your first try. Yeah it was by complete accident, but still, that's really impressive for a rookie. My first day I barely made it to the upper third before calling it quits. If you train a little I know you'll go even farther."

The twinkle started to return to Wendy's eye. "Really?"

Natsu gave her a thumbs up. "Yep! So...do you still wanna give it another shot?"

"I do!" She hugged him tight, tears in her eyes. "Thank you so much!"

"Whoa hold on. Don't get too excited. We gotta run it by Lord Miach and your grandma first. Something tells me that's gonna be harder than any floor in the dungeon."

Wendy accepted this with a nod, wiping away the tears in her eyes. "Ok. I'll ask them."

"Nice. Now all we need to do is-"

A knock at the door caught both of their attention.

"Natsu? Are you awake?"

To his surprise the voice belonged to Mirajane.

"Yeah. Come in."

She opened the door and flashed Wendy a smile. "Can I have him for a moment?"

"O-ok." Wendy got up and offered the seat it to the barmaid. She then exchanged a quick goodbye Natsu before leaving the two alone.

"I see you're doing better." Mirajane said.

"Y…yeah. Kinda."

The atmosphere between the two quickly turned awkward. What with Mirajane's constant smiling and Natsu's nonstop fidgeting. He was expecting her to lay into him, but she just sat there and smiled at him. He was getting flashbacks to when they were younger. She would always smile like this before laying into him.

"What you did was really foolish."

Natsu's shoulders sunk. Right on cue. "I know."

"No I don't think you do." Her tone was steadily growing harsher the longer she spoke. "When are you going to learn that you can't be so reckless all of the time? Everyone out there was beside themselves wondering if you would ever wake up. You got lucky this time, but who knows what will happen the next time?"

Natsu wanted to sink into the floor and never come up for air. He already felt bad enough. He didn't need Mirajane making him feel even worse about it. Nevertheless she continued.

"Lady Vermillion came to me in tears. She practically **begged** me to go to the dungeon to rescue you because she was afraid you would die down there without the antidote. You're lucky that you returned before I had a chance to go, because if I found you, you might not have made it back in one piece."

Natsu gulped. Having known her as long as he did, he knew that she wasn't lying to simply scare him. Every single word she uttered was nothing short of the truth. He dropped his chin in shame.

"When are you going to realize that you don't have to keep hurting yourself? It's not wrong for you to move on and be happy. I know that's what Lisanna would have wanted to!"

At once Natsu's mind raced back to the moment Lisanna died.

* * *

The monster had finally been defeated. It was an irregularity, much stronger than anything the middle levels normally created. The chaos it brought was experienced by every adventurer on the 20th Floor that day, some more than others.

As the fires around Natsu and Lisanna dissipated she was lying in his arms, the blood from her wounds staining his armor and clothing. Natsu's entire body was decorated in cuts and bruises from the grueling battle, but the only pain he felt was in his heart. Lisanna was so light in his arms. So much so that Natsu feared that she would float away if he didn't hold her tightly enough.

"Don't cry, Natsu." she reached her hand to his face. "This is what supporters...are supposed to do. Don't blame yourself for this."

Natsu continued to sob.

"But it's my fault..."

Lisanna shook her head. "It's not. Don't...think that."

Natsu pulled her closer. "I'm sorry! I should have been stronger! I could have saved you!"

Tears fell from Lisanna's eyes now. _"_ I'm sorry I made you sad, but please, promise me you won't forget why you loved adventuring. Don't forget your...frien..."

Lisanna's head drooped over Natsu's shoulders.

"Lisanna?"

No response. She was truly gone.

"Lisanna~!"

* * *

When Natsu came back to the present, he was suddenly hugged by Mirajane.

"I'm so glad you're safe." she cried, holding him tighter. "I couldn't bear to lose you too."

Natsu wrapped his arms around her back.

"I'm sorry I worried you, Mira."

* * *

Natsu wandered into the kitchen. As he suspected everyone was gone. After talking to Mirajane for a few minutes more she went back home. It felt good for him to have a real conversation with her again. Things would never go back to how they were, but he at least felt that they were on the road to recovering what they had lost.

"Natsu, what are you doing out of bed? You should be resting."

Vermillion was in the kitchen preparing his dinner. From the smell Natsu deduced that it was beef stew.

"I was tired of sitting around in bed all day." he took a seat at the table. "Besides I'm feeling better thanks to that antidote."

Vermillion brought him a bowl of soup. "If you say so. Eat."

Natsu did just that. As he slurped his Goddess' famous soup, he noticed that she was fidgeting. Something was clearly bothering her.

"What's up?"

She looked up quickly, her eyes wide as if she had been caught stealing something valuable.

"It's...it's nothing. Don't worry about it."

Natsu was unconvinced. "Come on, Goddess, out with it. What's buggin you?"

"Well...I've been thinking."

"About what?"

"It's just...only the two of us make up the Vermillion Familia, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't get me wrong I don't mind. You're my first child and you're very special to me, but when I see Miach's Familia I can't help but feel...a little jealous."

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Jealous? Why?"

"He has three wonderful children that serve under him. Hephaestus has so many children that she has opened several shops, and don't get me started on the castle that Loki's placed her Familia inside of. L-like I said I don't mind if its only you and me," she was practically rubbing her fingers raw at this point. "But I still...I don't know...It gets lonely sometimes. You know?"

"I'm lost. What are you trying to say?"

"I...I want to make our Familia bigger!" she finally blurted out with reddened cheeks. "We haven't had any new members since Mirajane and Lisanna joined."

"Yeah." Natsu nodded. "No one's really been coming around."

Vermillion was surprised at his reaction. When she brought up the topic before Natsu would always brush it off, or say "I'm the only adventurer the Familia needs!", but something about him was different now. For a moment Vermillion could see the old Natsu before her.

"You...you don't mind?"

"Hm? Why would I? If you want to get more people in the Familia then that's what we'll do. You're the Goddess after all. Where do you want to start?"

Natsu's once hollow smile had an undeniable warmth behind it. It wasn't overwhelming, but Vermillion could definitely feel that something was different. It was like he was truly smiling again for the first time.

"Oh Natsu!" Vermillion pounced, causing them both to fall to floor. She snuggled as close as she could to him. "You really are the best child a Goddess could ask for!"

"Ok! I get it!" he laughed as her hair tickled his nose. "Stop before you open my wounds back up! Goddess?!"

"Just a few more minutes."

* * *

 **New Chapter and the end of the first arc of the story! (Somewhat there is going to be a small epilogue after this). It took forever to get to this point and I learned a few things along the way, the first one being that I might have made a few things a tad complicated with the way I wrote. That's partly my fault because of how little I truly understood the dungeon and just how it worked. This was a bit of an impulse story, so that sloppiness is evident in those earlier chapters. I will be going back to edit those (possibly changing a couple of plot points here and there so they fit better.**

 **I'm also going to try and make things simpler as the story moves forward. Less purple prose and more positive narrative development. Hopefully i can accurately convey what I want because I really think this story can be something special with both of the source materials.**

 **That's enough rambling for now though.**

 **As always leave a comment/review letting me know what you think. Thanks for reading!**


	9. New Friends

"Hurry up! We're gonna be late!"

"Hold on, Natsu. We haven't even finished eating breakfast yet."

"Besides how are we going to be late? The dungeon never closes."

"I don't want Loki Familia to beat us there!"

Natsu was practically dying of anticipation as he waited for the Strauss sisters to finish eating breakfast. After what felt like an eternity of grinding in the dungeon, Natsu had finally become a level two adventurer as of last night.

It was quite the sight to behold when Vermillion showed him his new status. His screams of joy could be heard all throughout Daedalus Street, much to the annoyance of Mirajane. When she reached level three a year prior she didn't make such a production out of it - though Vermillion and Lisanna insisted they still have a party to celebrate.

A year ago Natsu never would have thought that advancing in level so quickly was even possible, but the arrival of Mirajane and Lisanna changed his world completely. He had never been in a party before then, but if he had to choose he much preferred it as opposed to being in the dungeon alone. It always helped to have friends by your side.

"He can't help being excited." Vermillion's airy voice flowed out of the kitchen and into her children's ears. "It's not everyday someone levels up this quickly. You should have seen the faces at the Denatus."

"I wonder what **Aiz** thought." Mirajane slyly commented.

Natsu's ears perked up. Aiz Wallenstein. She was the ace of the Loki Familia, as well as Natsu's "eternal rival". She reached level two only a year after becoming an adventurer at the age of seven, and was currently on the cusp of level four. Suffice to say Natsu wasn't too pleased when she was mentioned.

"What does **she** have to do with anything?"

Natsu's curt response amused the eldest Strauss sister. Her ploy worked. "I just wanted to know what she would think about your new level. Probably nothing since she's already beaten you up like twenty times."

"Mira." Lisanna hissed. She could tell what her sister was trying to do.

"She's only beat me ten times!" Natsu fiercely corrected. "Besides I'm way stronger now! I'll beat her next time!"

"Kind of hard for a level two adventurer to beat a level three isn't it?"

"That's enough you two." Vermillion placed herself between the pair just as she had many times before. "You know the rules. No fighting inside the manor. If you must battle, do it when you get to the dungeon."

Natsu and Mirajane settled down.

"Ok."

A few minutes later the trio said goodbye to their goddess and headed towards Babel Tower. As expected the streets were already crowded by the time they reached East Main.

"I knew we should have left earlier. You guys eat too slow."

"Sorry that we actually like to savor the food Lady Vermillion takes her time to cook instead of just inhaling it."

"Please, guys. Don't start arguing again."

While Natsu and Mirajane argued much more than they cared to admit, they were a pretty dynamic pair once they entered the dungeon.

Natsu was a close range fighter, preferring to use his fists and feet to take down foes. Mirajane was more strategic, employing her Possession magic to deal with threats effectively.

With Lisanna supporting them, the trio from the Vermillion Familia were easily one of the more functional parties among the high-class adventurers. Together they reached the upper middle levels in less than a year.

"When are you going to change out those rusty gauntlets for a **real** weapon?"

Mirajane proudly unsheathed the weapon hidden under her cloak. It was finely crafted black and white sword with markings on the blade. It was affectionately called "Demon's Claw" by its owner. While somewhat unimpressive at first glance, the blade's lethality increased sharply when paired with Mirajane's _**Demon Curse**_ skill.

Natsu looked down at his hands. It was true that the gauntlets he wore were less than pristine, but he couldn't bring himself to let go of them. They were gifts given to him by Vermillion the day he decided to become an adventurer. He couldn't explain why, but he also felt a familiarity with them, almost like he had worn them before. Giving them up for something better – while admittedly wise - felt wrong to do.

"I don't want to." He finally said. "These are fine."

Mirajane shrugged her shoulders. "Fine. Don't come crying to me when they break on you."

"Don't make fun, Mira. I like them."

As a supporter Lisanna didn't carry much in the way of expensive equipment. It would only weigh her down. Instead she only carried a basic dagger that one could purchase for 3600 Vals in the basic weapons shop in Babel and a shortsword that was a slightly more expensive 6000 Vals. She counted herself lucky that she never used these weapons because Natsu and Mirajane took on all of the monsters themselves. Even so it would have still been beyond foolish for her to not bring at least have **something** to protect herself in case things went awry.

A supporter's job was to collect magic stones and drop items that fell from defeated monsters, carry extra equipment, and most importantly stay out of the way so the adventurers could go about their business and hunt. Lisanna didn't mind this role, she was never one for fighting anyway. It was best to leave the violence to those that welcomed it like her sister and Natsu.

"I can see the entrance to Babel." Natsu pointed to the tower as it grew closer in the distance. "You guys ready?"

"Ready as we'll ever be." Mirajane replied. "Try not to lag too far behind today, Lisanna."

"I'll be fine. You two just be careful."

After checking in with their advisor – a worried half-dwarf by the name of Reona – the trio were on their way to the dungeon. Since it was the middle of the day not many adventurers were on the higher levels. This made it easier for them to travel around without feeling crowded since the Beginning Road was normally so narrow.

"I can't wait to explore the middle levels!" exclaimed Natsu.

"You've been to Rivira before right, Mira?" Lisanna asked her sister. "What it's like?"

Lisanna was referring to one of the times Mirajane accompanied the Loki Familia on their expeditions to the middle floors. They were mostly a scheme by the goddess to try and lure the half-demon away from Vermillion and into her own Familia, but they always ended in failure. That being said Mirajane was still grateful for the combat experience.

"It's ok. If you ask me some of the stuff they sell down there is a bit overpriced." She grimaced as she thought of the items she purchased on that floor. "I mean they sell potions for almost double their worth. Nothing but a bunch of thieves if you ask me."

"That settles it then!" Natsu declared. "Today we're not stopping until we reach Rivira!"

"Slow down, pinky. We have to make it through the other levels first. Remember how you got lost last time in the lower tenth?"

"It's not my fault! I couldn't see anything because the floor is so foggy!"

Just then a group of kobolds emerged from the walls.

Mirajane rolled her eyes. "Already? We've barely made it to the third floor."

Natsu smirked. "It's cool. I'm glad they showed up. I was feeling a little stiff anyway."

Lisanna took a step back, smiling as she watched Mirajane and Natsu rush into their first battle of the day.

* * *

"Natsu?"

A worried call brought the lone member of Vermillion Familia back into his body. He stood in the middle of West Main, his attention now focused on a very concerned Wendy Marvell. She looked directly into his eyes, her filled pack shifting slightly off of her shoulders.

"Are you ok?"

Natsu smiled and fixed her bag. "I'm fine. Just spaced out a bit. Let's keep goin'."

Wendy nodded and followed him.

Roughly two weeks after Natsu rescued Wendy from the dungeon the pair were now on their way back, but things were different now. Wendy had officially become a Supporter.

It took time – a lot of begging – but Wendy was finally able to convince Miach - and more importantly her grandmother - to let her go. At first they were rightfully adamant against her entering the dungeon again, but surprisingly Nahza came to the young girl's aid. She mentioned how even though it was her first time, Wendy managed to make it past the first couple of floors so she had potential. She also reminded them that they needed someone to go into the dungeon to get materials that they couldn't find outside of the city. Miach and Porlyusica finally accepted this, but on one condition: Wendy was only allowed to enter the dungeon with Natsu until Miach Familia gained another adventurer. If Natsu was unavailable Wendy was not allowed to go down. Wendy gladly accepted their terms.

After registering with the Guild the day after, Wendy was required to take courses about the dungeon as well as what her role as a Supporter entailed. Her teacher was a half-elf by the name of Eina Tulle. She was a friend of Natsu's as well as the adviser to Bell Cranel. It was a lot of information to take in, but thanks to the stories Natsu told her she was already somewhat prepared for what lied ahead of her.

With a wealth of determination and a pack filled with potions, Wendy was ready to make her dream a reality.

Upon entering the tower the pair approached Levy's desk.

"How may I-oh…I forgot you were coming today."

"H-hey, Levy."

The bookish girl's energy dipped tremendously when she saw Natsu's nervous face.

He couldn't blame her for being cold. He'd gotten her into a lot of trouble after the stunt he pulled. As such Natsu had been conducting business with Eina over the past couple of days when he would go into the dungeon solo. According to Eina, Levy was chewed out pretty heavily by their boss for negligence - as were the rest of the staff that night. Natsu apologized to Levy every chance he got, but nothing stuck. She would simply turn her nose up to him and keep walking.

It was official, Natsu Dragneel had been demoted from friend to regular guild advisee.

"A-anything new happening?" Natsu anxiously asked.

Levy turned her back to him and began sorting the books on the shelves.

"There's more kobolds than usual showing up on the first couple of floors, but you should be fine at your level." she curtly replied. "There was also an infant dragon sighting on the 11th floor. If you encounter it don't let Wendy get too close."

Infant Dragons were rare monsters that usually appeared when Monster Rexes – floor bosses – for one reason or another didn't spawn. While it didn't drop any items, its magic stone could be sold for a very high price. Natsu had seen one once before, but he was never able to catch it.

"Alright." Natsu turned to Wendy. "Since it's your first time in the dungeon as a supporter. We'll stick to the upper floors today so you get used to the job. Once you get the hang of what you're doin we'll head further down. Sound good?"

The girl eagerly nodded. "Yes!"

"Then let's get to it!"

"Natsu, wait."

Levy called to him just before he was out of earshot. Her back still facing him, she let out a sigh that relaxed her formerly stiff shoulders.

"…Be careful this time. Ok?"

Natsu smiled wide. "You got it."

With that Natsu Dragneel and Wendy Marvel embarked on their first day in the dungeon as Levy McGarden watched with a smile on her face.

"What am I going to do with that guy?"

* * *

 **NATSU DRAGNEEL**

 _Belongs to: Vermillion Familia_

 _Race: Dragon-Borne_

 _Job: Adventurer_

 _Dungeon Range: 50_ _th_ _Floor_

 _Weapon: Adamantine Gauntlets_

 _Current Worth: 980,070 Vals_

 **ARMOR:**

Pyonkichi MK-II:

· _Created by Welf Crozzo for Natsu to test. It is much stronger than previous iterations._

· _Light armor consisting of a breastplate, shoulder guard, and greaves._

 **STATUS**

Level 3

 _Strength: S-970 Defense: S-920 Utility: B-790 Agility: S-900 Magic: S-972_

Magic:

 _Flames of the Fire Dragon:_ _Swift Strike magic belonging to that of Fire Dragons._

· _Fist of the Fire Dragon: Enhances user's strength by coating arms in fire._

· _Roar of the Fire Dragon: User unleashes torrent of flames from mouth._

Skill:

 _Dragon's Blood:_

· _Increases all abilities during heat of battle._

· _Active Trigger._

 _Camaraderie:_

· _Rare Skill._

· _Increases abilities relative to allies within immediate area._

· _Effect increases depending on bonds with said allies._

* * *

 **New chapter!**

 **I took a cue from the DanMachi light novels and decided to do a little epilogue at the end of the arcs just to cool things down a bit. Another thing that the novels do that I thought was cool was give a status page of some of the characters at the end of the volume. Basically a progress report of where they stand after each arc, as well as give a better view of their abilities and equipment. As you can see Natsu has grown a bit since the prologue (I messed the lettering up there so I have to go back and change that though).**

 **Do you guys like this and would like to see more? If so let me know in the reviews. If you don't I'll leave them out of the next one.**

 **As for updates, I would LIKE to do them on this story at least once or twice a month. I have a clear vision of the next three or so arcs as well as a great deal of the characters histories in this world (admittedly I don't plan out much when I write I mostly just go off what's in my head), so that should move things much more smoothly, but things could always change. Hopefully I will be able to come through on that goal.**

 **As always leave a comment/review letting me know what you think. Thanks for reading! :)**


	10. Promises

"Are you absolutely sure about this?"

"I am."

Under the calming blanket of the night sky, a small light glowed from the inside of a tent. Two figures, a man and a woman, talked amongst themselves, careful not to wake the others sleeping in the other tents that surrounded them in the field. The man pointed to the map that was opened on the small table between them.

"This city, Orario, is known far and wide as the 'dungeon city'. It's the only place in the world with a structure of its kind. I've been told that you can get stronger by venturing into the dungeon and defeating the monsters within."

"I've heard of Orario." Said the woman. "I also know how dangerous it can be despite how many deities have taken residence there. Are you sure you don't want me to come with you? It would be much easier with a Goddess at your side."

"No, Lady Bastet." the man refused. "Your place is here. If you were to leave who would we have to follow."

The Godess bowed her head. She knew that he was right, but she couldn't help but feel useless. Had she been a better leader then things may not have gotten to this point, but she couldn't afford to dwell on it now. Her children were depending on her to lead them. Resolving herself, she gave a quick nod.

"You're right. I will stay here, and continue to lead my children, but you must promise me something." she reached for the man's face, her hand pressing gently on his cheek. "Promise me that you will return. No matter how long it takes."

He bowed his head in reverence. "I swear on my life as a soldier of Extalia. I will return to you."

The Goddess Bastet smiled warmly. "You'd best make good on that promise. Otherwise I find you in Tenkai and bring you back myself."

"I understand." He set his pack on his shoulder and started to exit the tent. "I promise that when I return, we will reclaim our homeland."

"Wait, Panther Lily. Before you go, allow me to sing you one final song to bring you luck on your journey."

Panther Lily smiled and faced his Goddess. "I'd like that."

* * *

"Hey. Wake up."

Gajeel Redfox shook awake a hooded figure seated in the back of his forge. For the last two or so hours he had been working on a new sword for his client, and it was finally finished. The hooded man started to come to.

"What have I told you about sleeping in here?" complained the smith. "When you snore it throws off my concentration."

"My apologies. Is it done?"

"Yep. I think it's my best work yet." He handed Panther Lily the sword he had just finished. "Try it out."

Lily could feel the heft of the blade as soon as it was dropped into his hand. It was much heavier than anything he had used before, but it wasn't an unbearable weight. The blade was double-sided, the outer edge a brilliant white with a dark finish down the middle that resembled the color of freshly dried blood. However the most striking feature was the hilt. It looked like the face of a demonic feline, with the red jewels taking the appearance of eyes.

He took a test swing and was surprised at how cleanly it sliced the through the air. This was clearly no ordinary sword.

"I call it Bustermarm." Gajeel told him. "How's it feel?"

"Good. I'm surprised at how easy it is to wield."

"That's not even the best part." Gajeel grinned. "Follow me." He lead Panther Lily outside to the middle of the square.

"Now hold the sword in the air like this." He instructed, raising his arm up.

Curious as to why he made such an odd request, Panther Lily complied and raised his new sword above his head. To his surprise the blade grew three sizes, but what was even more shocking was that it didn't feel any heavier.

"What is this?"

"That weird rock you brought me from the dungeon responds to Falna. I found that out while making this. The more you got the longer the blade gets. At your level that's probably about as big as it it'll get. Though it could easily get bigger the stronger you get."

"Amazing." Panther Lily said in as the the sword returned to normal size. He placed it in the scabbard on his back. "How much do I owe you?"

"We can talk about that later. You goin to the dungeon after this right? Let me know how it performs and we'll be even. You can also bring me more of that rock."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Though if you end up breaking it you're gonna pay double the worth. Got that?"

Panther Lily nodded. "I understand."

"Good. Now get outta here, would ya? I got other work to do." Gajeel headed back to his forge.

"Thank you, Gajeel."

"Yeah. Yeah. Don't mention it." Gajeel gave one last wave before closing his forge door behind him.

Panther Lily looked to Babel Tower in the distance. His new sword secure, he set out for the dungeon.

* * *

"I'm not going to make it in time!"

Wendy Marvell was late.

Since most adventurer's traveled to Babel from West Main it was hard to reach the tower without leaving early in the morning due to all of the foot traffic. Unfortunately for the Blue Pharmacy it was located right in the thick of the chaos.

While she had only been a Supporter for a few days, she felt that she was starting to get the hang of it. This was mostly thanks to the tutelage of Natsu and Levy. Because of his past experience, Natsu was able to give Wendy the basic gist of what a Supporter did, while Levy filled in some more of the finer details. That being said she still had things to work on.

Wendy could see Babel in the distance. Thanks to her smaller size, she was able to make it through the crowds with little difficulty. She rushed inside.

"I have to hurry and-oof!"

In her haste she ran into someone and was knocked to the ground, the potions and other healing items spilling from out of her pack and on to the floor.

"I'm so sorry!" she apologized, bowing so deeply her head was practically touching the floor as she began to pick up her belongings.

"It's fine. Here, allow me to help you." The large man she had ran into bent down and stared picking up potions as well.

"N-no that's ok!" the girl protested. "You don't have to do that."

"I do." the man insisted. "I was in **your** way. It's the least I could do."

Wendy wanted to argue, but the man was already halfway done picking up everything she dropped by the time she thought of the words. They both stood up, the man handing her her refilled knapsack.

"Here you go."

The girl bowed graciously as she took the bag. "Thank you so much, and again I'm so sorry for running into you."

"Just try and be more careful in the future."

"I will."

"Hey, Wendy!"

A voice called to her from down the hall. She looked past the large man, seeing Natsu waving to her from the dungeon entrance.

"Come on! We got a lot of exploring to do today!" he shouted.

"Coming!" she bowed to the large man once more before leaving and met up with Natsu. "I'm sorry I'm late." she apologized. "I was helping Grandmother with her newest potion and-"

"It's cool." Natsu waved off. "I wasn't waiting that long anyway. What happened back there? Was that guy bothering you?" He glared at the cloaked man's back.

"N-no! It's not like that. I ran into him on my way here. He was helping me gather the things I dropped."

"Oh. Ok then." Natsu relaxed. "You alright?"

"Yes." she smiled. "He was very nice."

"Don't get used to that. A lot of adventurers can be real jerks."

Wendy nodded. She'd learned that lesson before becoming a Supporter.

"You ready to go?"

"Yes!"

As the pair descended the stairs into the dungeon, Wendy's thoughts went back to the man that she encounter. When he handed over she caught a glimpse of the face beneath his hood as she rose from her bow. During that brief glimpse she noticed something odd about the man's appearance. If she didn't know any better, she would have sworn that his head resembled that of a Panther.

* * *

 **New Chapter! This will be the start of the next arc in the story. A few of you commented before about the story being a bit to inclusive in terms of characters so this will remedy that. I'm going to introduce a bunch of new characters in this arc both from FT and DanMachi. I also plan to expand on some of the other Familia's outside of Vermillions. Hopefully you will all enjoy that.**

 **One final note. In case some of you haven't noticed, I dropped Natsu down from level 4 to level 3. Honestly this was due to my lack of foresight. In the early stages of this story I didn't plan too much out so I kind of made Natsu a little more powerful than I should have in the beginning. As such I will be going back to earlier chapters and changing his levels accordingly. Don't worry though I have a better grasp on what I want to do now as well as how Natsu's character will progress through the story. Sorry for any trouble this caused.**

 **As always leave a comment/review letting me know what you think. Thanks for reading! :)**


	11. Parallel Paths

The banging of hammer on worn metal echoed throughout the forges. Inside one of the smaller buildings in the district Natsu sat away from the fire of the oven, watching as a young man with blood hair created his latest line of armor.

"So you finally got yourself another supporter huh?" he grinned as he worked. "Bout damn time."

Natsu turned his head and huffed. "Whatever."

Welf Crozzo was a low-level smith in the Hephaestus Familia. As such the items he made weren't sold for the highest price in the Familia's shops. In fact most low-level smiths rarely ever saw their creations in shops at all. Part of that was due to the fact that weapons made by the lower levels lacked the Familia's emblem, which itself was a renowned seal of quality. That honor was usually not given to promising smiths until they reached at least level two.

If you asked Natsu what he thought of this system he'd have no problem telling you it was a raw deal. To him Welf was the best smith in the entire city. Aside from his weapons, every piece of armor Natsu wore was created by him. He wouldn't have anyone else repair his equipment after a trek through the dungeon.

Natsu had recently come to visit his friend after his and Wendy's latest journey. As usual Natsu told Welf everything that happened while getting his equipment repaired. Welf accepted as he always did, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to mess with Natsu a little first. It was just how he operated.

"I'm serious." he said. "You've been different since Lizzie passed away. I don't blame you, but it was still hard to see ya that way, ya know?" He stopped banging on the metal and examined his work for a moment. "Looks about right. Let it cool for a bit then you can try it on."

Natsu watched as Welf set the reformatted armor in the water, the steam rising out of the now open window. Once that was done he handed the pieces - an arm guard and breastplate - to Natsu. He also returned his gauntlets, which had worked on earlier in the day.

"I added more cushion to the inside so your hands don't get beat as badly when you fight. I also used a lighter material for the armor so it doesn't weigh you down as much. It's not as sturdy as the last model though so be careful."

"Thanks, Welf."

"What are friends for? You know this would be much easier for the both of us if you just made a contract with me already."

Because of his low rank, Welf usually had to fight tooth and nail for clients with other members of his Familia that were the same level.

The way he explained it to Natsu, a low-level smiths dream was to have their work recognized by as many people as possible. Success breeds fame, and that fame carried you for years. In a way smiths fought in the dungeon as well, each piece of equipment an adventurer carried was like an advertisement. It was a complete meritocracy.

A direct contract – which is what Welf was proposing – was an agreement that bound one adventurer to one smith. The outcome was purely beneficial for both parties. The adventurer would bring the smith drop items they found in the dungeon, and in turn that smith would create new weapons and armor for them a fraction of the price they would be sold for in shops. Another added benefit was that those weapons would be even stronger since they were specially made with that adventurer's abilities and skills in mind. Though the smith would need the Forge ability to pull all of this off – which is something Welf had yet to obtain. When you summed it all up it made perfect sense for Natsu to accept this arrangement. However, the kicker was that this was the **fourth** time Welf had asked in as many months.

Natsu grinned. "I'll think about it."

Welf's own smile faltered a bit. He knew what that meant. It was the same answer he always gave. "Alright. As long as you think about it I guess I can't hound ya too much. Take care, and let me know how that stuff works."

"I will. Thanks, Welf. See ya later."

"Yeah. Tell Lady Vermillion I said hey."

"Got it."

* * *

The sun was beginning to set by the time Natsu reached East Main. The street was beginning to grow crowded as well.

"I have some time before I have to get back home. Maybe I should pay her a visit."

Natsu proceeded through East Main for a little while longer, coming upon a flower shop close to the wall that surrounded Orario.

Aside from its chosen inventory, the thing that made Dia Flora unique from the rest of the shops in the city was that it wasn't owned by any Familia. Meaning that it was essentially a neutral zone for anyone wanting to buy flowers or anything else it provided. This was a rarity in the city. Nearly every shop in the market was owned by a Familia in some form or another.

The Hephaestus and Goibinu Familias owned a majority of the weapon and armor shops, the Dian Cecht Familia controlled most of the medicine shops, and the Ishtar Familia pretty much ran the entire Entertainment District with little to no opposition. At times it felt like Orario was sectioned off between those four Familia.

"Welcome to Dia Flora. How may we help you?"

Natsu was greeted at the front counter by a chienthrope girl with short brown hair. He had been coming here on and off for the past two years, but he had never seen this girl before. He surmised that she was a new employee.

"I need some flowers." he plainly stated.

"Of course, sir. What kind would you like?"

Natsu was stumped. Now that he thought about it, he'd never picked out flowers for a grave on his own before. He always had either Mirajane or Lady Vermillion with him and they would buy the flowers.

 _It can't be **that** hard._ He thought. _All flowers are the same right? All that matters are the pretty colors._

As he pondered his flowery fate he noticed the girl at the counter staring at him quizzically. Apparently he was taking too long to decide.

"Sir, are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I just need-"

"What's goin' on in there? We got customers?"

A human girl with freckles and chestnut hair tied in twin braids came to the counter. When she saw Natsu, she smiled.

"Hey, Natsu. Haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah. I thought I'd stop by and grab some flowers before heading home."

"Smart man. I can take of him, Erina, hows about you tend to things in the greenhouse."

"Ok." The Chienthrope bowed to the pair and went to the back.

"Now let's get you all squared away." Said the freckled girl.

"Thanks, Beth."

Beth Vanderwood was one of the managers of Dia Flora. Despite her young age – she was about a year younger than Natsu – she had an extensive knowledge of plants that aided her well in her chosen profession. Natsu had once asked her why she didn't just become a medicine maker and join a familia, but Beth simply replied that she preferred not to get mixed up the affairs of gods. Eventually the business would be more about making money instead of helping people. Beth respected the deities, but she didn't want to be tied to them. While Natsu didn't necessarily understand - or agree - with her views, he respected them enough to leave the topic alone.

"Here you go. The usual."

Beth handed him a bouquet with a different mix of flowers: pink and white roses, daisies, white and pink carnations, an orchid, and a single sunflower. Normally these would equal a mess, but the way Beth had arranged them allowed the colors to beautifully flow from one flower to the next; all of them centering on the sunflower in the middle. Natsu didn't know anything about flowers, but he knew in this heart that this arrangement was perfect.

After paying, Natsu was given a bag of fresh vegetables.

"What's this for?"

"Lady Vermillion. She came by the other day and mentioned she was runnin' low. Don't be too rough wit 'em. They're delicate."

Natsu thanked Beth for the flowers and food and left the shop. The sun had fallen further from the sky, he estimated he had at least a couple of hours before night set upon him. He headed through the marketplace, being careful to avoid anyone that would knock the items loose from his arms. Eventually the crowd started to thin and Natsu ended up in a valley with beautiful rolling hills lined with gravestones. He had reached the Adventurer's Graveyard.

The reason for the name was pretty straightforward, for this was where the bodies of every adventurer that had fallen to perils in and out of the dungeon were buried – the ones that were able to be recovered anyway.

Natsu walked the cobblestone path that split the cemetery in half. It was eerily quiet, even by this places' standards. He half expected a creature or bandit to jump out at him from behind one of the tombstones.

Some of the names buried Natsu knew, others he had only heard of in passing and old stories Vermillion would tell him. It was a depressing sight. Some of the people laid to rest here were even younger than he was, but he couldn't take time to dwell on it. Each and every adventurer laid to rest here knew that this would be the place they would all eventually end up. Some saw it as an honor for among the graves were some of the greatest adventurers the world had ever seen. Such as Precht Gaebolg of the Zeus Familia as well as Ur Milkovich of the Athena Familia. There was also Zeref, a deceased member of the Zeus Familia. For some reason felt a strange attraction to that grave whenever he passed it.

For some reason it felt...wrong that it was there.

Natsu finally stopped at a gravestone next to an oak tree in the center of the graveyard. Carved at the top was the emblem of the Vermillion Familia, under that was the name of the grave's occupant. Lisanna Strauss.

To Natsu's slight surprise there was already a bouquet placed on the grave.

"Mira must have been here earlier." He laid down his own flowers and stood silent for a moment, the soft breeze rolling through his ruffled hair.

He hadn't visited Lisanna's grave since he started going into the dungeon with Wendy. In fact the last time he came to the graveyard was to tell Lisanna **about** the girl. It wasn't like he didn't have the time to visit more often, it just felt odd to do so. In a way he felt he was betraying Lisanna by finding another supporter. He knew that wasn't the case, but he couldn't help but still feel guilty about it.

It was the same feeling he got when Welf would ask him to form a contract. In a way he knew it was wrong to simply ask Welf to do things for him without a guarantee knowing his situation, but he couldn't form the contract no matter how much he wanted to. Something was stopping him, but unlike with Lisanna and Wendy he didn't know what that reason was.

"Wasn't expecting to see you here."

A hooded figure called out to Natsu from the path. He turned to them, his guard risen. He wasn't going to be taken by surprise again like he was in Babel Tower.

"Whoa there. Is that anyway to treat a friend you haven't seen in a while?"

Natsu's eyes narrowed. "I don't know who you are."

"Well that stings. Maybe this will jog your memory." The stranger removed their hood, revealing themselves to be a young woman with olive skin and long brown hair that flowed down her back.

Natsu's eyes widened as he spoke the girl's name. "Cana…?"

The young woman smiled.

"The one and only. Long time no see, Natsu."

* * *

Vermillion hummed to herself as she put the finishing touches on dinner. She looked over to the clock. It was almost ten.

"That's odd. Natsu should have returned by now. I hope he didn't get sidetracked again."

"I'm home, Goddess."

The door opened and in trudged a weary Natsu. He unceremoniously dropped his bag on the floor and slumped into the arm chair in the middle of the common area.

"Natsu, don't just drop your stuff on the floor like that." Vermillion chided. "Someone could trip and-"

"Hey, Lady Vermillion!"

A long haired young woman standing in the door way called out to the Goddess. A wide smile quickly appeared on Vermillion's face when she recognized who it was.

"Cana?! What are you doing here?! I didn't know you were back in town!"

"We met up in the cemetery and she followed me here." Natsu irritably explained.

"Oh don't be like that." Cana cooed. "It's not every day you get to walk the streets with such a pretty girl this far from the red light district. You should cheer up a bit."

She playfully poked at Natsu cheeks, causing him to shoot up from his seat in embarrassment.

"Stop that!"

Cana winked. "You're so easy, Natsu."

Vermillion giggled. "Well since you've returned would you like to join us for dinner? I made stew."

"My favorite. I'd love to."

"Great. Natsu, help me set the table. We can update your status later."

"Ok. Oh yeah. Here." Natsu handed over the bag of vegetables. "From Beth."

"I was just about to ask you about these." Vermillion graciously took the bag. "Thank you."

"No problem."

Once the table was ready. Cana sat down across from Natsu, both of them watching Vermillion fill their bowls with the steaming hot stew she finished just before they arrived. The petite Goddess then sat next to her child with a smile on her face.

"Let's eat."

Cana grabbed her spoon, using it to waft the aroma towards her nose. "This smells amazing, Lady Vermillion."

"Thank you. I've been preparing it for the last few hours. It's a recipe I received from an old friend back in Tenkai."

Tenkai was known as the "land of the gods". A place high above the clouds that no mortal could reach. It was where all the deities lived before coming to the lower world hundreds of years ago.

"I hope it tastes as good as it smells." The moment Cana slurped the broth her eyes lit up. "Wow! It tastes even better!"

"I'm glad you like it. Natsu hardly praises my cooking anymore."

Natsu rolled his eyes and continued eating.

"How long are you staying in town?"

Vermillion's question was an apt one given who she was talking to. Cana Alberona was something of a nomad, travelling across the continent for ingredients to make wine. Thanks to her "Vintner" skill, she was also able to add special properties to them if she so desired. Vintner itself was what is known as a "rare" skill, only able to be learned by those whose Familia specialized in making alcoholic drinks. This was the case with Cana, who inherited the skill as a member of Soma Familia. Though those days were long behind her.

"I'm not sure." Cana answered. "I picked up a lot of things while I was gone so I shouldn't have to leave town for at least a month or so."

"Well you know you're always welcome to stay here while you're in Orario."

"That was the plan." She turned her attention to Natsu, a leading grin on her lips. "So, what level are you now?"

"Three." The adventurer answered quickly.

"Still? I thought you would have at least reached five by now. What's keeping you?"

"Shut up."

"Looks like I hit a nerve. Don't worry. I'm sure you'll get up there soon enough." Cana sat back in her seat and began fanning herself off. She could feel the sweat dripping from her neck. "Man, it's hot in here. I don't know how you guys stand it."

"Well the summer season **is** approaching." Vermillion told her.

Cana took off her cloak, revealing that she was wearing nothing underneath but pants and a bikini top.

"Cana, don't tell me you've been wearing that the entire time."

"Ok. I won't tell you."

Vermillion sighed. "Could you at least put a **shirt** on? What if more guests come?"

"I'm pretty sure a little skin won't hurt 'em, but if you insist. I guess I don't have much of a choice." She stood up from the table. "My room is still vacant right?"

"It is. No one's used it since your last visit. I think a few of your clothes are still in there as well."

"Great. Thanks, Lady Vermillion."

"Hey, Goddess. Can we update my status now?" Natsu asked.

Vermillion smiled. "Sure."

* * *

"Goodnight, Natsu."

Vermillion carefully closed the door as she stepped into the hallway; her back to the wall she let out a disheartened sigh.

"I'm guessing it didn't go too well."

Cana – now wearing a large tunic that hung off of her shoulder - held up a bottle filled with a burgundy colored liquid as she approached the Goddess.

"Want to talk about it?"

"I'd love to."

The two moved to the common area where Cana grabbed two glasses from over the kitchen sink and placed them on the table between them. She opened the bottle, the rich scent of the wine filling the noses of both her and Vermillion. She poured a generous amount in each glass.

"Thank you."

Vermillion took the glass and began to twirl it as if she were Freya, examining the liquid as it swirled inside.

"You're lucky." Cana said. "I haven't had to taste it and see if it's good enough to sell. Consider this a sneak preview."

"If you haven't tasted it then how do you know if it will sell?" Questioned Vermillion.

"Oh I know it'll sell, the problem is whether I'll put it up, or save it for my private collection."

"I believe there is a saying about trying your own product."

"Yeah, only the stupid don't do it."

Vermillion took the glass to her lips. As the liquid touched her tongue, she could instantly taste the fruits used to make it. Strawberries. Blackberries. Grapes. Plums. They all danced on her tongue in a deliciously sweet symphony of flavor. She could also taste a hint of chocolate.

"So?" Cana prompted.

"Delicious as always."

"You flatter me, Lady Vermillion."

Cana took a drink as well. "If Lord Soma was good for anything it was making wine."

A solitary figure, the god Soma rarely – if ever – left his room in the Familia house. He would close himself inside for all hours of the day, tending to his plants and making Soma. A wine so rich that just one sip would create an instant addiction. His presence was so non-existent in fact, that the members of his Familia essentially handled all the day to day operations. This scarcity extended to the Gods as well. Vermillion herself could only recall seeing him once or twice the entire time she had been in the lower world. Even less so in Tenkai.

Vermillion placed her now half-full glass on the table.

"Are you going to sell it at the market?"

"That's the plan. Monsterphilia is coming up right? Sounds like a good time to set up shop. Just have to stop by the guild to make sure I get a spot. I heard they fill up quick."

"That they do. If you need any help just let me know." Vermillion smiled. "I'll be closing down the Inn so I'll be free most of the day."

"I appreciate that." Cana grabbed the bottle. "Want some more?"

Vermillion waved her hand. "No thank you. I think I've had enough for tonight. Though I might be more inclined to do so if you join my Familia."

Cana shrugged. "More for me." She poured herself another glass and took a sip, completely ignoring the Goddess' proposal. Normally it was a taboo for a brewer to drink their own product so vigorously, but Cana wasn't worried. She had plenty more bottles to sell.

"Well it was worth a try." Vermillion giggled.

Leaving a Familia was a relatively simple yet at the same time complicated procedure. While one could leave a Familia and pursue their own interests anytime they wanted, they were still technically a part of that Familia as long as they possessed that deity's Falna – or the God's Blessing. The only way one could truly leave a Familia was through a Conversion.

A conversion was as straightforward as it sounded. An adventurer would leave Familia to join another. Essentially it was an exchange. They only stipulation was that once someone had converted, they were required to stay in their new Familia for a year before either returning to their old one, or finding a new one entirely. The process of conversion was common in old times. Gods would convert left and right, trying to find the perfect children to enhance the status of their Familia. These days the practice was much less common for various reasons. Though there would be conversions happening from time to time. Vermillion herself had tried numerous times over the years to recruit Cana, but each time she was denied. Nonetheless she persevered. One day her persistence would bear fruit.

"So what was up with Natsu? I could tell from the look on your face that the status update didn't go too well."

Vermillion's expression fell. "You would be right...I think Natsu's hit a wall in his progression."

"What do you mean?"

"He goes to the dungeon almost every day, but his status only raises in small increments."

"Maybe he's not going down far enough. Can't really level if you stay on the upper floors all the time."

Vermillion shook her head. "I don't think that's it. Leveling is just as much mental as it is physical. If I were gauging Natsu's overall combat ability, he should have reached level four long by now. In fact I'd even say he should be knocking on the door to level five. Everyone around him keeps getting stronger. Aiz. Erza. Kagura. Asfi. Allen. Bete. I know seeing their constant progress in the Guild bulletins frustrates him to know end. They used to all move along at the same pace, but somewhere along the way Natsu fell behind them."

"When do you think it happened?"

"…Around the time Lisanna died."

Cana stopped drinking. She had been travelling when news of Lisanna's death reached her thanks to a letter from Vermillion. Though the two had rarely spoken, Cana still felt a connection with the girl. She even made it point to make it back to town for the funeral.

"I'm such an idiot." She groaned, realizing how callous her words from earlier were. "I can't believe I said something like that. I should have known. He was even visiting the grave when I first met up with him."

"Don't beat yourself up over it." Vermillion comforted. "You didn't know."

"How's he been doing since then? Aside from the level."

"Actually he's been much better I think. He's even found himself a new supporter. A girl named Wendy. She's part of Miach's Familia."

"Oh! I think I remember her. She's Porlyusica's granddaughter right?"

Vermillion nodded.

"Surprised **she** wanted to go into the dungeon. Girl doesn't seem like the type."

"Wendy can be a bit clumsy at times, and has more than a little trouble speaking up for herself, but she's a caring and friendly child. I think she'll be a good fit for Natsu."

Cana steered the conversation back to their original topic. "So the reason Natsu can't level is because of Lisanna?"

"More than likely. He's starting to move past it, but there is still something holding him back. He lost something other than Lisanna that day. Until he finds out what that is, I'm afraid he'll be stuck for a long while."

"Well if anyone can break something by sheer force of will it's Natsu." Cana grabbed her glass. "You sure you don't want more? Bottle's almost empty."

Vermillion sighed and held up her own empty glass with a smile. "Fine, but this is the last time."

"Atta girl."

As Cana poured the final drops of wine into Vermillion's glass, Natsu watched them from the hallway. Having heard enough of their conversation, he went back to his room.

* * *

The sounds of laughter mixed with the hardened grunts of training as a lone girl walked past the grey colored trees and over the vein like rivers in front of her. Her pointed ears revealing her lineage as an elf, she held two cups of tea in her hand, being extra careful not to jostle them as she avoided the many bodies in her path.

"Here you are."

She finally reached her destination, a large blanket set away from the rest of the crowd, and presented one of the mugs to a young woman with long red hair.

"Thank you, Lefiya. Sorry you had to travel all the way across camp for my sake."

"It was no trouble."

Erza sipped from her cup, her lips curling into a small smile at the sweet taste. Lefiya sat next to her, also appreciating the brew warming her body.

It was a long few days, but Loki Familia had finally reached the next resting point of their latest expedition. The fiftieth floor. Unlike the 18th floor – Rivera – this floor was nowhere near as lush and vibrant. The green fields and tranquil rivers being replaced with ash- colored trees and dull landscapes. Dreary was a polite way to describe it. The one saving grace being that they didn't have to worry about monsters spawning in the immediate future.

"How is your arm?"

Erza looked to her bandaged left arm at Lefiya's request. She had been substantially injured during their most recent battle with the monsters on the 49th floor. In hindsight she knew what she did wasn't the best move. The rearguard was more than capable of protecting the Supporters, but Erza couldn't help her nature. Her body moved on its own. Unfortunately that put her right in the path of a Fomoire's jaws. Had it not been for Gareth's timely intervention she might have lost that arm.

"It's better. I just regret that you had to waste your magic fixing my mistake."

"O-oh no it was no trouble at all!" the elf girl said quickly. "I'm just glad you are alright."

Despite her proud lineage, "Thousand Elf" Leifya Viridis was a timid girl. While strong in her own right – having made level two at only eleven years of age, and level three one year after joining Loki Familia – she still had plenty of faults in the confidence department. That being said she was still a valuable member of the Familia, even if she herself didn't quite believe it yet.

Erza looked ahead to a tent at the top of cliff. It was the largest tent in the camp, but that made sense since it was the main headquarters for the Familia during their expedition. Inside it the Familia's captains: Finn Deimne, Reveria Ljos Alf, and Gareth Landrock, conducted meetings as to how to proceed further in the expedition. It was alos the place where they would scold the more...difficult Familia members.

"Is Aiz still in there?"

Lefiya bowed her head in shame. "Y-yes. She is."

* * *

Aiz Wallenstein left the captains tent in a daze. The conversations she had just had wasn't a happy one, but that was to be expected given what she did during the last battle.

 _"Is your rank too heavy for you?"_

Finn's words rang in her ears like a bell. Like Erza she had broken rank, but for completely different reasons than her comrade. Erza - unnecessarily - left her post in the front to protect the rearguard, Aiz disobeyed orders so to test her limits. Jumping into a horde of monsters without any regard for her safety. It was beyond foolish and one misstep could have gotten her killed, but Aiz insisted. She could not fight her nature either.

As she looked over the cliff the Captains' tent set upon, she could see the entirety of the camp below her. Everyone was either working to set up, sparring, or talking about what was to come next. It was her job to protect each and every one of them. She knew that. And yet she couldn't stop the trembling in her hands. She was restless. Her hands only felt right with a blade in them. It was never enough. She was born with this feeling, and she would die with it as well.

 _I can't stop…I want to be strong._

"M-Ms. Aiz…"

The Kenki turned her attention towards a timid Lefiya. The elf girl had snuck up on her during her melancholy. Erza was there as well, though she stood a few paces back. Giving Lefiya plenty of space to do what she needed to do. Aiz's eyes moved back to Lefiya, watching curiously as the young girl fidgeted; her slender fingertips pushing against each other as she searched for something to say. Her eyes quickly darting back and forth, she blushed when she found the stoic gaze Kenki's golden orbs. In that same instant she looked back to the ground, her cheeks growing redder the longer time passed.

"I just…I…I wanted to…"

Erza could take no more of this stalling. In one forceful motion of her hand against Lefiya's back, she nudged her closer to Aiz, almost causing her to fall over.

"M-Ms. Erza?!" yelped the startled Elf. "Why would you-"

"Are you…ok?"

Lefiya looked up, her eyes widening upon realizing just how close she was now to Aiz. She was so close in fact that she could even see the small beads of sweat on her collarbone. With another yelp she leapt backward, her head bowed in apology.

"I'm so sorry! I only came to thank you for helping me earlier! It wasn't my intention to get so close! Please forgive me!"

"It's…ok." She had rescued Lefiya from a Foimore in the previous battle before making her own foolhardy charge, but she never expected - nor wanted - to be thanked for doing it. It was her duty to look out for her comrades. The only thanks she needed was knowing that they were alive to see the next day.

"Are your injuries healed?"

"Y-yes! I'm feeling much better."

Aiz looked to Erza, her doleful eyes asking the same question. The redhead answered with a simple nod. The two had mastered nonverbal communication long ago.

"I see…that's good."

When Aiz looked back to Lefiya she was surprised to see the girl was now on the verge of crying.

"I-I'm sorry…You always have to protect me and…and…"

The golden haired maiden was at a loss at what to do as Lefiya's sobs intensified. If she didn't act soon the girl would be inconsolable. She looked to Erza for help, but she was too busy stifling laughter to provide any aid. Not knowing what else to do Aiz reached out to Lefiya, gently placing her hand on her head. Their eyes met and Aiz's lip pulled itself into a small smile.

"It was no problem…for me."

Lefiya's faced once again burned red and in a panic she grabbed Aiz's tent.

"L-let me take this for you!"

"I…"

"Just let her do it." Erza said. "She wants to repay her debt."

Aiz was uneasy. It felt wrong for Lefiya to carry her belongings like some sort of servant. Nonetheless she let her. She seemed happy to do it at the very least, but Aiz had made a note to not let this become a habit.

"You were in there for a while. How was it?"

Aiz slowly looked to the ground, her eyes downcast. "I was…scolded again."

Erza suppressed a chuckle at her friends melancholy. "I can't say I blame them. You were very reckless back there."

Aiz sulked even more.

"Though I can't I blame you either. I made the same mistake you did."

Aiz looked to Erza's bandaged arm. "But...you did it to rescue a member of the Familia."

"Someone else could have easily done the job. I was too careless. Had it not been for Captain Gareth I may not be standing here right now."

Aiz could hear the disappointment in Erza's voice, but just like with Lefiya she didn't know what to say. It would take more than a pat on the head to soothe her and a few words to soothe her pride.

"I guess what I'm really trying to say is that we should **both** be more careful in the future." Erza smiled and extended her hand. "We wouldn't want to be a burden for the others."

Aiz shook her friend's hand with a short nod. "Yes."

Lefiya prepared to speak up when she saw someone tackling Aiz from behind.

"Ai~z! What you up to? !Lefiya's apologizing again?"

The girl had short black hair and sun-kissed skin, signifying her Amazonian heritage. Her clothes – or lack thereof – were also symbols of her race, with a single strip of cloth around her chest and a skirt-like pareo wrapped tightly around her waist. Her name was Tiona Hiryute, another one of Loki Familia's First-Class Adventurers.

The elf girl looked away in shame as the amazon laughed.

"You don't have to be so serious. I'm just joking. The 49th floor is rough stuff. It only make sense you get a little banged up here and there. Right, Erza?"

"I...suppose so." The redhead replied somewhat dully.

"See? Nothing to worry about. So cheer up ok?"

"I-I don't need cheering up!" Lefiya huffed, her cheeks puffed out in a pout.

"As for you." Tiona slightly tightened her grip around Aiz's neck, her playful tone hardening little by little. "You don't always have to be so reckless. Reveria and the others had the Fomoire handled. All you had to do was protect the wall. I swear you have some kind of death wish. I mean I get where you're coming from, but you have to learn to pick your spots, you know?"

The blonde's shoulders sunk just a bit under Tiona's weight. This was more or less the same conversation she had in the tent. "…I'm sorry."

"Sometimes you remind me of…"

"Are you all still messing around? There's still work to be done you know."

Another Amazon approached the trio with a tent in hand. She looked similar to Tiona, though her hair was longer, she was slightly taller, and her bust was much bigger. She was Tiona's elder sister, Tione. Kagura had appeared as well, also carrying a tent.

"If we don't set up before dinner than we won't have anything to eat." informed the Mermaid.

"Don't be such a killjoy, Kagura." Tiona said. "We've got plenty of time before then. We've earned a little fun."

"She's right." Erza nodded. "I believe it's good to take things easy once in a while."

"Quit screwing around would ya?! Get back to work!"

A foot buried itself in the small of Tiona's back, knocking both her and Aiz over.

"Ow! What was that for, Bete?!"

The young werewolf stood over the pair, his irritated face plain as day.

"I told ya didn't I? Quit screwing around."

Tiona stood up quickly with a mischievous grin. "O~h. I see what's **really** going on here."

Bete raised an eyebrow. "The hell are you goin' on about?"

"It's ok. You don't have to hide it. I know you really came over here so you get closer to Aiz. You're just acting tough for appearance's sake."

Bete's face turned beet red. "The hell did you say?!"

"I knew it! You're so easy to read. You puppy dog."

"You wanna fight, woman?!"

"Don't get mad at me because Aiz isn't interested. Maybe you should try your luck elsewhere. I'm sure plenty of girls like taking in stray mutts."

"Why you…get back here!"

Bete chased the cackling Tiona in circles around the cliff. Lefiya desperately tried to calm them down, but she was losing more and more control of the situation by the second.

"P-please, Ms. Tiona, Mr. Bete, stop fighting. Someone could get hurt."

"It never stops does it?" Tione sighed.

Aiz shook her head.

"You know how Bete can be." Erza reminded. "He's as hotheaded as they come. I swear he and Natsu are so alike it hurts me."

Tione was intrigued. "Natsu? Where did he come from?" Just like her sister had earlier, a teasing grin tugged at the amazon's lips. "Don't tell me you miss little salamander."

Now it was Erza's turn to be embarrassed. "W-what?! That has nothing to do with it! I was just making an observation."

Tione was unconvinced. "Sure you were. You should learn to be more honest with your feelings. Like Tiona."

The redhead turned away, her blush deepening. "I **am** honest."

"I grow tried of this."

Kagura stepped forward from the rest of the group, passing Lefiya and handing the girl her tent as she put herself inbetween Bete and Tiona.

"Out my damn way, Kagura! Unless you want-" Bete suddenly fell face first into the dirt with a hard thud before he could finish his threat. "What the...hell...!" He tried to rise but once again fell to the ground, this time harder than before. It was like gravity was holding his face to the dirt.

Erza sighed. "She's always doing more than necessary."

"I think she's just jealous." Tione surmised.

"Jealous? Of what?"

The amazon shrugged with a knowing smirk. "I don't know. You'll have to ask her."

"T-thank you, Ms. Kagura." Lefiya said in gratitude. "But wasn't that a little…much? What if Mr. Bete is hurt?"

"He'll be fine. He's suffered worse." Kagura took back her tent and made her way to camp.

"That's our Kagura." Tiona smiled.

"We should finish setting up as well."Tione suggested. "I don't want the captain to get mad at us."

The girls all followed Kagura, save for Aiz who gave the sunken Bete one last look of sympathy. As they made their way down the hill they passed Raul Nord, a young human boy in their Familia. He exchanged greetings with them and kept on his way. It was his job to report about the camp to the Captains. Before the girls were out of sight he looked over his shoulder, his eyes falling on a smiling Erza as she spoke to Tiona. He let loose a melancholic sigh.

"Maybe one day."

When he reached the top of the hill, he was shocked at the sight of Bete face first in the dirt with his butt in the air.

"A-are you alright?"

The werewolf's pained groans echoed in the boy's ears.

* * *

 **New year! New chapter! We have more new characters with the introductions of Cana, the amazon sisters, and Lefiya. I wanted to put more of a focus on some of the other characters this chapter (specifically Loki Familia), as well as put Natsu on the next stage of his development. He's gone from grieving over Lisanna, to worrying about his level. They're tied, but for what Natsu needs to get over...we'll see that soon.**

 **As always leave a comment/review letting me know what you think! Thanks for reading! :)**


	12. An Irregular Quest

The crackling fires served as the ambience for the many conversations being held within the Loki Familia camp. Night – or what could pass as it given the way light reflected on the 50th floor – had set upon them not long after they had arrived. After a brief competition wherein the girls tried to see who was the best cook – Kagura won with ease – they sat with Finn, Gareth, and Reveria at their stove pot. They weren't the only ones there however, as Raul and a revived Bete were at the gathering with the leaders as well.

"Is everyone accounted for?" asked Finn. "Then we will now commence the strategy meeting. As you are all well aware our main mission is still the exploration of the lower levels of the dungeon, but before we continue towards the 59th floor we must first complete the quest given to us by the Dian Cecht Familia."

Quests are missions given to adventurers by clients to complete while in the dungeon. They can either be handed out personally by the client to the adventurer they choose, or posted on quest board inside Babel Tower for any adventurer to complete. Anyone could post a quest, whether they be civilians, merchants, Gods, or even other adventurers.

The most common form of quest entailed retrieving items – usually rare - inside the dungeon and bringing them to the client in exchange for a reward. In this case, the Loki Familia was tasked with bringing back water from the Cadmus Springs on the 51st Floor to the Dian Cecht Familia for use in their potions.

"Why did we accept this quest?" groaned Tiona. "Water collecting sounds like a huge pain."

"The reward is well worth the headache." explained Finn.

"The Dian Cecht Familia has aided us many times in the past, the quest is only a small thank you for that service." added Reveria.

"In order to get as much as we can, we will be splitting into two teams and head to different springs." Finn grabbed a stick from the ground and began writing names in the dirt. "Team one will consist of Aiz, Erza, Tione, Tiona, and Lefiya. While team two will be myself, Gareth, Bete, Kagura, and Raul."

"W-wait! You want me to go too?!" exclaimed the human boy.

"Stop whining!" Yelled Bete. "You won't get stronger sitting on your ass all day. 'Sides we need a supporter."

"I-I agree!" squeaked an equally nervous Lefiya. "Why was I chosen instead of Lady Reveria?"

"Originally that's who we decided," said Gareth "But Reveria insisted you go in 'er place."

"It would be best if I remained behind to safeguard the camp." explained the High Elf. "You will eventually succeed me, Lefiya. This quest will be a positive experience for you going forward would it not?."

"That's true but…" Lefiya started to fidget. She could feel her insecurities bubbling to the surface again. She had known for a while that she was Reveria's successor, it was what she had been training for since joining the Familia, but hearing it out loud made it feel all the more real, and frightening.

"Awww! I want to go with the Captain!" whined Tione as she reached out to Finn. "Raul, switch with me!"

Tiona pulled her sister back. "Nope. You heard 'em you're stuck with us."

"Captain~!"

Finn cleared his throat, doing his best to ignore the taller Amazon's outburst. "Prepare your equipment and be ready to leave within the hour."

"Yes, sir!"

"One more thing. There is a reason the Cadmus Springs got its name. It is because of the Cadmus Dragon that resides within the spring. If you see it, do not engages unless you absolutely have to. Next to the floor bosses, it is strongest monster ever discovered in the dungeon." When he saw Lefiya and Raul shaking in fright he smiled."You needn't worry though. I have the utmost faith that we will all come back alive and complete our quest. Dismissed."

"Yes, sir!"

The teams left to gather their equipment for the quest. Since Kagura always kept her sword and potions on her at all times she didn't need to prepare, but she still followed Erza into the tent they shared.

"What's wrong?" the redhead asked as she rifled through a chest next to her bed. "You're scowling."

"How can you tell if your back is to me?"

the redhead grinned. "So you **are** scowling."

Kagura looked away, her cheeks slightly reddened. "I'm not."

"If you say so. What's wrong? You've been strangely quiet since dinner. Well **more** quiet. You're upset about something."

"Not upset. Concerned." Kagura looked to Erza's still bandaged arm. "Are you sure it's wise to go on this quest?"

"Captain Finn chose me so I'm going. Simple as that. Why? Are you nervous about going by yourself with the men? I know Bete is a handful, but he's not-"

"Their gender has no bearing on me." Kagura interrupted. "I was asking for your sake. Your injury-"

"Is not a factor." This time Erza interrupted. "I'll be fine as long as I don't overexert myself."

"I'm going to request that I switch places with Tione."

Erza closed the chest as hard as she could without slamming it. "No you won't. Captain Finn chose the teams the way he did for a reason. If he says you go with him then you go."

Kagura's brow furrowed as she watched Erza fix her weapons – white and black twin swords and a purple and silver blade made of durandal – in their holsters, two at her side and one behind her back.

"Don't worry I'll be fine. Just focus on your task."

Kagura sighed in defeat. "Fine, but be careful. And do **not** engage the monster the captain warned us about. With your injury you-"

"I know. I know. I swear you worry more than Millianna."

"Hurry up, you two! We're all ready to go!" yelled Tiona from outside the tent.

"If you don't we're gonna leave you behind!" threatened her sister.

"Come on. Everyone is waiting."

Kagura nodded and followed Erza out of the tent.

* * *

"Bring it on!"

Tiona leapt into the crash of Black Rhinos - Rhinoceros type creatures that stood on two legs - her Urga blade slashing through the beasts as if they were made of butter.

Custom made by the Goibinu Familia using the densest of adamantite from deep in the dungeon, what set Urga apart from other weapons of its kind were its extreme weight and crushing power. This made it difficult for virtually anyone to use, but it was a weapon perfectly suited for an Amazon.

As Tiona continued to carve a path through the monsters that blocked her path, she was getting further and further away from the rest of her group.

"Aiz, go after that idiot, but don't stray too far!"

At Tione's order Aiz charged into the herd after Tiona.

Unlike Tiona's Urga Aiz's weapon, Desperate, was a much slimmer blade. Comparable to that of a rapier. That didn't make it any less powerful. In fact the Kenki's weapon was perhaps even stronger than Urga, as well as most other weapons in the whole of Orario. It was made of durandal, an unbreakable metal that only the highest class of weapons were forged from. The reason for this was Aiz's own ambition and way of battle. In her relentless pursuit of strength she had broken many a sword, as such Desperate was the only weapon that could handle her single-minded drive to improve herself. Just one more attack. One more enemy to defeat. That was the purpose behind its name. If she could fight just one second longer then it was worth it.

"You take the left!"

Tiona and Aiz passed one another and continued their attack with the amazon giving direction. They effortlessly moved from monster to monster without so much as a misstep between them. Tiona's brazen swings and Aiz's precise strikes creating a destructive symphony for all to see.

"The both of you are too far out! Don't forget you're the vanguard!" yelled Tione. She launched a number of her Kukri knives into the eyes of a few of the monsters, allowing her sister and Aiz to continue on unabated. Finn had put her in charge of their group and she was not going to betray that trust for a second. No matter how much she may have wanted to strangle both her sister and Aiz for not following instructions.

"Four more are coming from the right! Erza, we're heading them off!"

"Understood!"

"Lefiya, let us know when you finished that spell!"

"O-ok!"

Lefiya hung back at a safe distance and began her chant. This was the standard strategy. She would stay back and prepare a spell to finish the battle while the other's protected her. As long as she kept a level head she would be fine.

A magic circle formed beneath her feet, illuminating the section of the dungeon she was standing on.

"Take up your bows to face the marauders. Answer the call of your kin. Nock your arrows-"

Suddenly a Deformis Spider broke through the wall, startling Lefiya and breaking her concentration. Before the creature could attack one of Tione's throwing daggers lodged itself in its head. In the blink of eye Erza appeared, cleanly severing the monster's head from its body.

Like Desperate, Erza's Black Wing Blade was composed of durandal, but her sword was much heavier. Not as heavy as Urga, but still weighted enough to give most people who held it pause. The first time Natsu held it it almost pulled his arm out of socket. The Black Wing Blade sacrificed speed for power, but you could never tell the difference by the way Erza used it.

"Lefiya, what are you doing?!" shouted Tione. "Finish the chant!"

The elf girl remained frozen in fear.

"Lefiya!"

The second shouting of her name succeeded in bringing the young elf back to her senses.

"R-right! I'm sorry! Where was I!? Wait, where did my magic circle go?! Oh no I-"

"Welp that's the last of 'em!"

"H-huh?!"

The flustered elf watched Tiona hold Urga high in the air with a smile, the dead bodies of the Black Rhinos surrounding her. Aiz, Tione, and Erza joined her, complimenting each other on a job well done. Lefiya should have been happy they all survived with no lasting injuries, but she couldn't help be feel left out. Once again she had failed to pull her weight.

"P-please forgive me! I was useless again…" She bowed her head repeatedly in apology, catching the attention of her comrades.

"Don't worry about it." Smiled Tiona. "No one's blaming you."

"Yes. We're just glad that you're alright." Added Erza.

Lefiya anxiously clutched her staff and pulled it to her body in an attempt to make herself as small as possible.

"But…" she bit her lip. "I…I'm still not strong enough. I keep lagging behind you all."

"Like we said you don't have to worry about it." Assured Tione. "Have a little bit more confidence in your magic."

"Yeah! You're strong enough to roast anything down here in shot ya know?"

As Aiz watched her friends console Lefiya, she slowly understood the difference in their strength. Lefiya's role as a mage was support from the rear, same are Reveria's. In a way Lefiya was the most powerful person in the group when it came to destructive power, that was the buff her skill granted her. It was their role as the vanguard to protect her. A role which they had almost failed when the spider broke through the wall.

"Aiz? What's up?"

Tiona noticed her friend's furrowed brow and called out to her. The Kenki looked straight ahead at Lefiya.

"Um…"

Just like before she was a complete loss for what to say. "Sorry…" didn't sound too well without context. "Don't feel bad…" was just echoing the others. "Don't worry. You're strong." Seemed like the best option, but was it really enough?

 _Which one should I say?_

"What's up with her?" Tiona whispered to her sister.

"Looks like she's thinking of something."

Lefiya was growing more uneasy by the second. Panicking she quickly bowed to Aiz. "I'm sorry for wasting time crying! I should hurry and gather the magic stones! Please excuse me!"

She scurried off, leaving Aiz to worry even more.

"Lefi-"

"Don't stray too far! We collect stones in pairs remember?! Take Aiz with you!"

Aiz was interrupted by Tione calling out to Lefiya. She turned to the amazon, seeing a knowing grin on her lips accompanied by a wink.

"You can be so clumsy sometimes." Tiona nudged Aiz forward. "Don't think so hard. If you want to say something just let it out. Lefiya will understand your meaning even if it comes out wrong."

Aiz looked to Erza who nodded in agreement with Tiona's words.

"We'll hang here and let you do your thing."

"Just be careful."

With those words of encouragement, Aiz followed Lefiya. She found the girl pulling the magic stone from one of the Black Rhinos, her face illustrating her disgust as she felt the creature's innards through her gloves.

Magic Stones were essentially the "heart" of monsters in the dungeon. Every creature regardless of size possessed one. It was barely bigger than a pebble, but it shone brighter than most crystals. Once removed the monster it came from immediately turned to dust. Other than being the only way to truly kill a monster, magic stones were also an adventurer's main source of incom since they could be exchanged in the guild or with mercantile Familias for vals or items.

Lefiya dropped the stone in the sack with the rest. Before she moved to the next Rhino, she saw a horn in the remains of the monster she just plucked from.

"Look, Miss Aiz! A drop item!"

Drop items were pieces of monsters left behind once their bodies had dissolved. Like magic stones they were also a good source of revenue, though they were harder to come by than the standard stones. Most monsters didn't leave anything behind at all.

"Isn't that…enough, Lefiya?"

Aiz watched tentatively as the young elf struggled to carry the horns on her back. For some reason, each Black Rhino corpse left one behind. There were, at the very least, one hundred of them. A handful guaranteed to fetch a good price on their own, but Lefiya insisted on carrying them all.

"I-it's ok! We shouldn't…let them…go to waste! I couldn't help in battle so please, let me-!"

Her legs finally buckled and she fell over, the horns scattering on the ground.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!"

Aiz was taken aback by Lefiya's shout.

"Please…" she sobbed. "Let me do this. I have to prove myself. I made a promise…that you and I would get stronger together, Miss Aiz. But…I still can't even protect myself. Had it not been for Miss Erza then I…" she sniffed. "I'm only holding you back. I'm still too weak to walk with you. So please at least allow me to do this for you instead."

"I…understand." Aiz knelt next to Lefiya. "I used to be the same way. Always being protected. Trying my best to be useful, but only hurting myself in the process."

Lefiya shot up. "W-what?! Even you, Miss Aiz?!"

The Kenki nodded.

Lefiya was astounded. To her Aiz Wallenstein was the epitome of perfection. A vision of grace and beauty only rivaled by Elven royalty and the Gods themselves. To hear that she too was once on the same level as someone like her was something she never even dreamed of. It was almost like blasphemy.

"W-when was this?!"

Aiz thought for a moment. "I was…seven years old?"

"S-seven?!"

Lefiya's mind began to run wild with thoughts of Aiz as a child.

 _"Big sister, Lefiya?"_

"So cute!"

"Lefiya?"

The elf quickly turned away, her hand over her nose to keep it from bleeding as her face burned red.

"I-it's nothing! I'm fine! Please continue your story!"

"Like you I insisted on carrying everyone's belongings. One time I made it back to the Familia house, but collapsed and was bed ridden for three days."

"Why did no one stop you?!"

"Finn said it was good training. Reveria was very angry with me though. She told me to never push myself too hard while in the dungeon, and that I should 'only do what I can'. What you do is different from us. We protect you from monsters and you…and you…um…"

Once again Aiz's thoughts fizzled out.

 _Don't think so hard…Lefiya will understand your meaning even if it comes out wrong._

"We will always protect you!" Aiz blurted out. "So please help us when we're in trouble too, ok?! That's…what it means to be a Familia."

Lefiya was overwhelmed by Aiz's kindness. She started to tear up again.

"Aiz!"

Suddenly the Kenki found herself tackled by an excited Tiona.

"I knew you could do it!"

"I'm proud of you."

Erza grabbed Aiz's head, slammed it against her breastplate, and held it there for a moment. It was her version of a hug. One that proved to be painful for anyone "fortunate" enough to be caught in it. Fortunately for Aiz she had experienced it enough where she had grown immune to the pain.

"There are still monsters on this floor. So we really don't have time to be picking up every little thing." Tione grabbed a few of the horns, but left the others on the ground. In enough time they would disappear on their own. "Remember, our mission is the Cadmus Spring water. So we should hurry up and get it so we can meet with the Captain's group. Right, Lefiya?"

"Y-yes!" the elf girl smile.

"Good. Then let's get moving."

* * *

"Have we passed this wall before?"

"I think so."

"I believe we are lost."

"Looks like it."

"Can you check the map, Lefiya?"

"Ok." Lefiya reached into her bag. When she felt nothing her face began turning white. "No. No. No! Where is it?!" She dumped the contents of her bag on the ground. Potions, the sack of magic stones, a few rhino horns, a cloth to clean her staff, but no map. "I'm so sorry!" She bowed before her comrades. "I don't know how I could have lost it!"

"It's ok. Don't sweat it." Tione waved off.

"Well where do we go now?" asked her sister. "Any further and we'll leave the floor completely."

The 51st floor's layout was that of a massive labyrinth, with many dead ends and routes that lead to hordes of monsters. Exploring it without a map was akin to suicide.

"I will go back to camp and get another map!" Lefiya suggested.

"There's no need." Tione said with a confident grin. "I had a feeling something this would happen. That's why the Captain had me memorize the map before we left camp!"

"Really?" asked her sister.

"That's quite impressive." Erza voiced.

Aiz agreed with a short nod. "Impressive."

"Behold!" Tiona grabbed a piece of parchment and a brush, feverishly recreating the map from memory. When she finished she realized what she had really drawn wasn't a map at all, but Finn's face. "Oh no!" she shouted in horror. "I focused on the wrong thing when the Captain was explaining the map to me~!"

"You should have focused on the map!" scolded Tiona.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Erza. "It won't be long before more monsters appear."

"I'll head back to camp!"

"Wait!"

Aiz called out to Lefiya before she could leave.

"At times like this we should…we should…" Aiz was starting to get nervous again. "We should…" She crouched down, her face illustrating her guilt at her failure. "…Sorry."

"Don't apologize, Miss Aiz! It's my fault for losing the map in the first place!"

"Please forgive me, Captain!" cried Tione. "I've failed you!"

"Hey, guys…I know where the spring is."

Everyone turned to Tiona. Suffice to say none of them were particularly willing to believe her bold claim without some sort of proof.

"No offense, but I really don't trust **your** memory." Said her sister.

"I can't say that I do either." Erza echoed. "I still remember what happened last time."

"Only do what you can, Tiona." Aiz said. Apparently it was some form of encouragement.

"I want to believe you, Miss Tiona, but…" Lefiya trailed off.

"Wow…thanks, guys." Tiona sarcastically replied. "Besides I didn't mean that I **literally** know where the spring is. Here." She cupped her hand behind her ear. "If you're quiet you can hear the water."

The girls followed Tiona's lead. Sure enough they could hear the trickling of water coming from further down the corridor.

"Wow! You're right!" Lefiya said. "I'm sorry I doubted you, Miss Tiona."

The petite amazon beamed. "Yeah you are. Don't underestimate me."

"Whatever don't let it go to your head." Tione said. "We still have to **get** the water. Luckily it sounds like we're pretty close."

Aiz lead the way to the spring.

"Good thing the dungeon is so quiet." Tiona commented.

"It's a little **too** quiet if you ask me." said her sister. "We haven't seen any monsters in a while."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Perhaps, but it's still odd." Erza spoke up. "Normally the rate of monster appearances increases the further down the dungeon you go. The fact that we've only had a few encounters since we've been on this floor is a little unsettling."

"Well when you put it that way..."

"Even if we find the spring, how will we return to camp without the map?" Lefiya fretted. "I only remember part of the path."

"We'll worry about that after we get the water."

Aiz raised her hand, stopping everyone in their tracks. A few paces ahead was an opening with a dim light shining from it. Compared to the rest of the floor it was clearly out of place. They had finally reached the Cadmus Spring. They inched closer to the opening, and pressed themselves against the wall. Lefiya was beside herself with fear at the battle to come.

"I-is it really true that the Cadmus Dragon is as strong as a Floor Boss?"

"Yep!" answered an eager Tiona. "Last time I ran into one I was battered from head to toe."

"I encountered one as well." Added Erza. "It took nearly a **month** to fully heal my injuries."

"Is there no way around it?!"

"Not possible." Tione answered this time. "It's way too big and it watches the spring like a guard dog. Our only chance is to hit it hard and fast. If it catches us we're as good as dead. Same plan as always. Tiona, Aiz, Erza, and I will engage. Once Lefiya's magic hits it, we'll have our opening to finish it off."

"We're counting on you." Tiona told the nervous elf with a smile.

"R-right!"

As the group waited for the right moment to strike Aiz noticed something odd. For an area housing one of the strongest monsters in the dungeon, it was much too quiet. Without warning she left her post.

"Aiz, what are doing?! Stick to the plan!"

Aiz lead her friends into the spring, and what they saw shocked them all. The spring was completely empty. The dragon was nowhere to be found. Once more there was an odd substance on the ground. Tione picked up what looked to be a piece of tree bark. Somehow it had been melted.

"What happened here?" wondered Tiona as she looked around the empty spring.

"What could have caused this?" asked Lefiya.

"Everyone, over here!"

Erza called the others to a large pile of ash that sat near the spring. The smell alone was enough for Tiona to hold her nose closed.

"Gross. What is that?"

"It looks like…"

"The remains of the Cadmus Dragon."

"M-maybe another Familia came here before us and slayed it." Lefiya frightfully suggested. She knew that that was not likely the case, but she needed some way to sooth her frayed nerves.

"Not likely." Denied Tione. "If any other Familia ventured this far into the dungeon we definitely would have heard about it. Especially if they were embarking on an expedition at the same time we were. Not only that…" She reached into the ash and pulled out what looked to be recently shed skin. "The drop item is still here."

"Whoa!" exclaimed her sister as she examined the skin. "Cadmus hide?! That stuff is super expensive!"

"So what do you think happened?" Erza asked. "There's no way an adventurer would leave something so valuable behind."

"Right. The only explanation is that something was here. Something **other** than an adventurer with enough power to kill even a Cadmus Dragon."

Everyone immediately got on guard. Whatever had killed the dragon could still be in the spring.

"I've got a bad feeling. Hurry and collect the water. We need to meet up with the Captain and tell him what happened."

Lefiya collected some of the spring water in a jug and rushed out of the spring with her team. She noticed Aiz picking up magic stones along the path they were walking.

"You used those to find our way back?"

The Kenki nodded as she picked up more stones. She had been dropping them down ever since they defeated the Black Rhinos.

"So what's up?" Tiona asked her sister. "What do you think happened back there?"

"Well logic says that it's the work of another monster, but there are no floor bosses on this level, and even a whole horde of the monsters on this floor wouldn't be enough to take the dragon down."

"Perhaps it was an irregular." Erza offered.

Aiz's ears twitched. She had heard of the existence of irregular monsters from Loki. Like their name suggested they were monsters that didn't strictly obey the rules of the dungeon. They could appear on **any** floor, and some were rumored to be even stronger than floor bosses. There were postings in the guild about various adventurers who claimed to have run into irregulars while in the dungeon, but they were mostly believed to be false.

If they were truly going up against one strong enough to kill even a Cadmus Dragon, then they were in real trouble.

Aiz's concentration was broken when a blood-curdling scream echoed throughout the floor. The girls recognized the voice almost immediately.

"That was Raul!"

"Let's go!"

Aiz lead the way as her group raced through the corridor towards the scream's origin. When they rounded the last corner they saw Finn's group running towards them with a large caterpillar hot on their heels.

"A caterpillar?!"

"Captain!" yelled Tione.

Without a moment's hesitation Tiona leapt toward the beast with Urga in hand.

"Tiona, wait!"

By the time Finn's warning hit Tiona's ears it was already too late. The creature shot a weird liquid from its mouth. Tiona evaded in time, digging her weapon into the monster's upper torso. To her confusion the liquid was coming from the wound as well.

"Don't let that stuff touch you!"

Tiona jumped back. When she landed on the ground, she felt that Urga had gotten much lighter. .

"What the-?! It's melting?!"

The liquid had reduced half of Urga down to a numb the moment Tiona pulled it from the caterpillar. On reflex she tossed it to the ground, watching as the acid continued to eat away at the weapon with a loud hiss.

Aiz, as well as the rest of her group, were shocked at this revelation.

 _An unknown monster!_ Thought the Kenki. _Is it a new breed?_ She watched as the sludge from its mouth and wound dripped, melting holes in the ground.

"You damn, bug!" screamed an angry Tiona. "Look what you did to my precious Urga! You'll pay for that!"

"Run, you idiot!" shouted Bete. "There's more than one of 'em!"

When she saw the rest of caterpillars Tiona rushed to the head of the pack, her eyes wide in terror as she ran.

"What's going on?! Where did these things come from?! Nobody told me about this!"

"Finn tried, dumbass!"

"They appeared almost out of nowhere." Finn explained. "The first one showed up shortly after we took care of the Cadmus Dragon and collected the water. Once it destroyed our weapons we had no choice but to retreat." he chuckled in spite of himself. "It was kind of shameful really."

"You're not hurt are you, Captain?" worried Tione.

"Myself, Bete, Gareth, and Kagura are fine, but Raul took a direct hit from the sludge."

The young adventurer was currently being carried on Gareth's shoulder, his right arm showing the scarring from the acid.

"This won't be good if we don't get him healed quickly." Said Gareth.

"Look!"

Tiona directed everyone's attention back to the caterpillars. They were devouring a group of Black Rhinos that had appeared from the wall.

"They eat other monsters too?!"

"This new species is full of surprises, aren't they?"

"That's not all." Tione handed Finn the melted tree bark she found in the spring. "The Cadmus Dragon in our spring had been killed by the time we arrived, but the drop items were still intact. Here's what we found in the wreckage."

Finn's face noticeably grew even more nervous. "Well I guess that settles **that** question. These things are capable of killing a Cadmus."

"Can they be killed?" asked Aiz.

"They can be damaged yes, but the cost is too high. We'd run out of weapons long before we finished defeating the swarm. However…magic is a different matter altogether. If we were able to hold out long enough, **one** of us could unleash a spell strong enough to wipe them all out in one shot."

Everyone's eyes immediately cut to Lefiya.

"W-what?! M-me?!"

"You're the only person here that knows offensive magic." Kagura reminded.

"Y-yes that's true but-"

"Heads up!"

Bête's warning forced everyone to look ahead to another swarm of caterpillars cutting off their path.

"Everyone turn right!"

At Finn's order the group shifted directions, turning down an opening in the corridor.

"Tione, how is your inventory of weapons and items?"

"Um, except for Tiona's weapon everything is here."

"Good. Pass them around the group. The room up ahead is a dead end. Once we're there take Raul to the back and heal him."

"Yes, sir." Tiona slowed down to the others and started passing around her daggers and knives.

"The hell is with this toothpick?" Exclaimed Bete. "Damn thing's gonna melt away before I even use it."

"Just shut up and take it! Captain's orders!"

Finn quickly gave out more orders once they reached the room.

"Hurry to the center! Spread out and prepare for combat!"

As they awaited the arrival of the caterpillars, the adventurers from Loki Familia were quickly set upon by Black Rhinos emerging from the walls. One after another they surrounded the group, their numbers increasing by the second.

"There's…so many of them!"

This wasn't uncommon in the dungeon. This is the place where monsters were born after all. The dungeon was, in way, their mother, and she was a vengeful sort. Luring unsuspecting adventurers towards their death at every opportunity. This was one of her dirtiest tactics. A monster party!

"Bete, Gareth, Tiona, and Kagura! Hold off the Rhino's and protect the rear! Aiz, Erza, and I will take care of the caterpillars!"

"Yes, sir!"

Finns voice cut through everyone's doubts. In an instant they went from fearing for their lives, to fighting full of fire and determination. They would survive this battle no matter what and return home. It was beyond their desire to complete their quest, this was a mission given to them by their Goddess Loki.

"Captain." Erza offered her Black Wing Blade.

"A durandal, huh? It might work, but I think it's a little heavy for me."

"Finn…here."

As if to answer his concerns, Aiz handed over Desperate. In turn she took the dagger Finn had gotten from Tione.

"This is a little better. Thank you, Aiz. I apologize in advance for the repairs." He turned to Lefiya. "You're our key to victory in this battle."

The elf girl clutched her staff. Unlike her comrades she was still very uneasy about their situation. It seemed impossible, especially if she was their trump card.

"I…I don't think I can-"

"Lefiya."

The young girl's eyes focused on Aiz. She and Erza were standing directly in front of her, their bodies straight and rigid as if they were walls protecting her from the creatures. She could practically feel the confidence radiating from them.

"We will always protect you. So do what you can."

"Nothing will pass by us. That is a promise."

Lefiya's cheeks flushed red as she watched Aiz's body start to glow in a mysterious light.

"Awaken Tempest."

 **AIRIEL**

At once her body was surrounded by a fierce whirlwind. When she saw the caterpillars finally appear in the room she raced forward, Erza following behind.

"Aiz is using a regular blade." Finn told Lefiya. "And the weight of Erza's sword limits what she can do in battle. Dragging out this fight is not a good idea. Hurry to the rear and start casting."

"Y-yes, sir!"

Aiz pulled back her arm, unleashing a tornado that engulfed a number of the caterpillars. The wind protecting her she leapt forward, cutting through the creatures and their acid as if they were nothing.

Airiel was Aiz Wallenstein's one and only magical skill. When used it generates a wall of wind around her that not only protects her from enemy attacks and also increases the power of her attacks. In this state it was as if her blade was the edge of a typhoon and she herself was the eye. It was the perfect spell for the Kenki, combining offense and defense in a beautiful display of destructive power.

Not one to be outdone Erza spun around her blade, keenly slicing into a group of caterpillars that had circled around her. Because of the durandal in her blade it didn't melt from contact the acid, but it would sure be much duller when the battle was finished.

As the caterpillars fell around, she noticed their bodies starting to bubble.

"What's this?"

Suddenly the bugs exploded, shooting acid in all directions. Luckily for Erza she escaped the blast radius just in time.

"Well **that** is certainly a cause for concern." Finn noted as he walked past the exploded creatures. "Are you alright, Erza? Don't exhaust yourself. You're still injured."

"Yes, Captain. I will be more careful."

"Now then. Where was I?"

Finn approached a trio of caterpillars. They immediately spewed acid at him. His eyes focused Finn effortlessly saw a path through the monsters to avoid being touched by their corrosive liquid. Some had gathered on Desperate's blade, but he swiftly slung it onto a nearby monster. He looked over the sword, just like Erza's there wasn't hint of damage to the blade.

"This will work fine."

Despite being the Captain of Loki Familia, Finn Deimne's appearance didn't bring to mind thoughts of a confident leader. With his short stature, boyish features, and slightly higher pitched voice, it would have been easy to mistake him for a child – in fact he looked younger than Lefiya, despite being around forty. This wasn't Finn's fault per se, it was simply the way his race developed.

Finn was a Prum, a race of demi-human that was mostly looked down upon by other non-human races. Next to regular humans they are said to be among the weakest races. Nonetheless Finn's stalwart leadership and battle experience made it impossible for anyone to label him as "weak".

His best tool by far was his intellect. His memory was vast enough to remember every detail of the dungeon once he had traveled through it only once. That keen mind also allowed him to make split decisions and act with no hint of uncertainty. As such he could create perfect strategies for nearly any situation. This was no different.

As Finn continued to glide along the floor, he cut the legs from under the caterpillars, toppling them over.

"If they explode upon death, then the simplest solution is to immobilize them." He cleaned Desperate once again. "Wisdom does come with age after all."

As Lefiya watched the battle from the rear she could see just how hard everyone was working. Aiz's windswept attacks, Erza's crushing slashes, and Finn's immobilizing cuts were all to buy her enough time to cast her spell and end the battle once and for all. It was all on her shoulders. She could no longer afford to doubt herself. Especially not with Raul in the state he was in.

"Hang in there, Raul!" Tione pleaded. "You just have to survive for a little while longer!"

"I…It's too late for me, Miss Tione. I'm done for…just leave me here and-"

"You idiot!" Tione yanked Raul up by the collar of his shirt, her kindness having quickly eroded away. "Keep talking like that and I'll kill you myself! I can't help the Captain until you're better!"

"M-miss Tione…you're…choking me…!"

 _Everyone is counting on me!_ Lefiya thought. _Even though I'm scared…I will put everything I have into this!_

She slammed the bottom of her staff into the ground, creating a magical circle beneath her feet.

 _The only reason I'm here right now…standing shoulder to shoulder with people I shouldn't because they are all willing to protect me! So even if I collapse I will pour my entire spirit into this spell!_

"Proud warriors, marksmen of the forest. Take up your bows and face marauders. Answer the call of your kin, nock your arrows!"

 _Everyone is risking their lives to protect me. I believe that they will. I have the utmost faith in them._

"Bring forth the flames, torches of the forest. Release them, burning arrows of the fairies. Fall like rain. Burn the savages to ash!"

 _They believe in me! Now it is my turn to protect them! That is what it means to be a Familia!_

"It's done!"

A large ball of magical energy floated over Lefiya's head, drawing in more power as the seconds passed. This was the fruit of her efforts.

 _This is everything I have!_

 **FUSILADE FALLARICCA**

In a flash of light and fire multiple streaks of energy escaped from the orb, piercing through every monster in the room. They were incinerated in an instant. Once the dust had settled, the massive monster party had been eradicated.

Fusilade Fallaricca. A wide area fire magic that had devastating effects when its chant was allowed to be finished.

"You did it!" Tiona sprung onto Lefiya from behind, loving rubbing her head. "I told you that you could do it! Look at that! All gone in one shot!"

"Please be gentle, Miss Tiona." The elf girl weakly laughed. "I used all of my Mind during that spell so I'm still…"

"Too flashy if ya ask me." Bete complained as he patted down his smoking tail. "Almost burned my damn fur off."

Gareth laughed. "I'll take a few singed beard hairs over being dead any day. Looks like we're in good shape now."

"A splendid display." complimented Erza.

Kagura nodded.

Aiz approached Lefiya with a small smile.

"…Thank you, Lefiya."

Tiona watched as Lefiya's blush reached the point of her ears. Her eyes misting, the elf girl replied gratefully.

"You're welcome!"

As everyone celebrated their victory, Finn had a contemplative look on his face.

"Is something wrong, Captain?" asked Tione.

"The monsters that cut us off before, the path they were on was the one leading directly **back** to the camp."

The amazon's face paled. "Wait…you don't mean-!"

"Round everyone up. We have to head back as quickly as possible!"

* * *

"The camp!"

When the group returned to the 50th floor they say rising from the plateau where they had set up camp. Once more there was a massive crowd of caterpillars heading towards it. It was just as Finn predicted.

"Awaken, Tempest…"

"Aiz, wait!"

 **AIRIEL**

Not wasting a second, Aiz raced towards camp, completely ignoring Finn.

 _Should have expected that._ He thought with a sigh. "Tione, Tiona, Bete, Erza, and Kagura you're with me! Protect the camp at all costs!"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

 **New chapter! This came out much earlier than I expected, but I'm mostly satisfied with it. Think of it as a present for the second season and movie of DanMachi being announced.**

 **Still with the Loki Familia this chapter. Exploring more of the dungeon and how that Familia works. Don't worry we'll be back to Natsu soon.**

 **As always leave a comment/review letting me know what you think. Thanks for reading! :)**


	13. A Princess, A Rabbit, and A Dragon

The attack had come suddenly. One moment the Loki Familia were preparing to pack up their equipment, the next they found themselves in the midst of a fierce battle with monsters they had never seen before.

"Hold formation! Don't allow a single drop of that liquid to pass through! Linn, Aimiss, and Litt, take the injured to rear for healing! Everyone else, grab whatever you can! Pots! Cutting boards! Anything can be used as a shield!"

Reveria stood resolute atop the hill they used as a rallying point, shouting orders to the rest of the party. Despite her best efforts wave after wave of caterpillars pushed the vanguard further back, their acid steadily melting theirshields. It wouldn't be long before they were completely overwhelmed.

"We have to hold the line until Finn and the others return from their quest! Archers, loose!"

"B-but, Lady Reveria!" quivered an elven archer. "This will be the last round."

"Then make it count! Loose!"

The archers launched their final arrows. Though a few hit their marks perfectly, they did little to turn the tide in their favor.

"We can't hold them! There's not enough time for casting!"

"M-my leg!"

"Don't we have anymore shields?!"

"Where do they keep coming from?!"

"Are we really going to die here?!"

"The bleeding won't stop! Where are the rest of the potions?!"

The cries from her comrades rang in Reveria's ears like a nightmarish orchestra. Their situation was growing more and more hopeless by the second. She clenched her staff, her hands shaking slightly.

 _What do we do?! They'll overrun us!_

Without warning a whirlwind tore through the caterpillar's formation. In the center of the chaos stood Aiz Wallenstein. A small smile appeared on Reveria's lips as she felt some of the weight fall from her shoulders.

 _She made it._

Aiz could see Reveria's group in the distance. She was still too far to properly regroup with them, but she was more than willing to make a path.

 _No one else will get hurt. I will protect them all._

She clenched the hilt of blade Finn had given her. She could feel it weakening the longer she held it. Soon it would be unusable. She had to finish this fight before then.

"Hey! Don't hog all the fun to yourself, huh?"

Bete landed next to Aiz, knocking away a few of the monsters in the process.

"Hand over some of that Airiel would ya?"

With a wave of her hand, a fraction of Aiz's wind coated Bete's boots. He charged, taking out a number of the creatures in quick succession with fierce kicks.

Frosvirt. A pair of mythril boots able to absorb magical energy for various different effects. In this case Bete was using Aiz's Airiel to increase his power and speed.

"How ya like that, Aiz?! My handlin's pretty-Hey!"

When Bete looked to Aiz for approval of his display, the Kenki had already returned to fighting.

"Keep your eyes on the enemy ahead of you."

"Cram it!"

Kagura dashed past Bete, cutting through the caterpillar to his right in one quick motion. The acidic blood slid cleanly from her sheathe.

Kagura Mikazuchi's Archenemy was a curious weapon.

For reasons only known to Kagura the blade remained in it's sheathe at all times, but that by no means meant it was ineffective. Quite the contrary. It had been forged by the famous Hephaestus Familia after all. The sheathe was made from Adamantite, and was sealed with an incantation that only allowed Kagura to draw it. It cut as cleanly as any uncovered blade, but it could also be used to bludgeon foes as well. Which she demonstrated by bashing a caterpillar that had come up behind her.

"Yoo-hoo! Over here!"

Tiona called to one of the monsters. As she expected it spewed acid the minute it saw her. She dodged each shot, directing them to other the monsters around her.

"Aww so close!"

"Tiona! Throw me to camp!"

Erza ran to the smaller Amazon with her hand outstretched.

"Here! We! Go~!"

Tiona grabbed Erza's hand and spun her around. At the peak of her swing she let go, launching Erza in the direction of the camp. The redhead cleaved through every monster in her path along the way.

"Make way!"

At Reveria's order the vanguard created a small opening for Erza to come through.

"Erza. I'm glad you all made it back safely."

"Thank you. Where is my War Chest?"

"Towards the rear."

Without a moment to spare Erza made her way to the red and black chest in the back. She opened it and placed her Black Wing blade inside before taking out two silver metal sleeves.

"Stand back."

She returned the front lines. The hieroglyphics on her sleeves in the language of the gods started to glow. She brought her forearms together, creating a giant magic shield that separated the camp from the monsters.

"How long can you keep that up?" Asked Reveria.

"Not long. Ten minutes at the most."

"Hopefully that will be enough." Reveria turned to the others. "Erza and the others have bought us time! Use it to heal the injured and replenish our equipment!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Back on the battlefield, Tione was growing more and more agitated as the fighting continued. She stabbed a monster with her sword, only to watch the blade melt seconds after.

 _These things are so annoying! No matter how many we kill they just keep coming! Not to mention that disgusting goo they keep spitting out!_

She watched Bete and Tiona further ahead. The former was still crowing about Aiz not watching him, while her sister bounced the battlefield around as if it were a game. Her anger continued to rise.

 _Bete won't shut the hell up and Tiona isn't taking this serious at all! It's really pissing me off!_

Suddenly switch flipped in the taller Amazon's head. She found down the nearest caterpillar, and pierced its body with her bare hands. The monster screamed as loud as it could, violently thrashing about to get away from Tione.

"Stop struggling!"

She ripped her arm free, taking the creature's magic stone along with her. She turned to face more of the creatures. A grin dripping with blood lust broke through her normally calm face as the acidic blood burned through her flesh. Her eyes flashing red.

"Which one of you is next?!"

* * *

"Lefiya! Not so fast, girl! Your mind hasn't replenished yet. Ya need to rest!"

"I can't! Not while Miss Aiz and the others are still fighting! The least I can do is draw the monsters away from them!"

Left behind by Aiz's advance party, Lefiya, Gareth, and Raul were finally coming upon the battlefield. Refusing to listen to Gareth's warning Lefiya forced herself ahead of the pack. Her muscles ached, and her breathing was shallow, but she had to keep going for the sake of her Familia. For the sake of her idol.

A figured lumbered into view from behind the trees, startling Lefiya. It was Tione.

"Lefiya…" she rasped. "You wouldn't happen to have any elixirs would you?"

Her wheat colored skin was covered in scars – her clothes reduced to thin strands of cloth that barely covered her intimate parts - and the smoke rising from her reeked of burning flesh. It was a wonder she was even conscious let alone able to stand. Amazons truly were an amazing race.

"Hurry and heal her!" Gareth ordered. "Raul and I will secure the area."

"R-right!"

Lefiya hurriedly grabbed every elixir she could find in her bag. This was no time for conservation.

"Hold on! You'll be better soon!"

Tione fell to her knees. "T-thanks. I kind of lost control back there."

"Tione!"

"C-captain?!"

Finn arrived just in time to see Lefiya bathe Tione in elixirs. At first he was surprised. When the shock wore off his eyes hardened into an angered glare. The amazon looked away in shame, her arms covering her now bare chest. She was fully prepared for whatever reprimand was coming her way.

"Here."

To the amazon's surprise, Finn placed his cloak on her shoulders.

"We'll discuss your recklessness later. Be prepared."

"Yes, sir!" Tione swooned. Finn sighed and left to join Raul and Gareth.

"How can Miss Tione still stand after all that acid?" Raul questioned.

"She has spirit." Gareth said. With one swing of his sword he swatted away one of the monsters. "You'd do better with some, boy."

Just then a light shined from atop the hill.

"Looks like things are finally turnin' around."

* * *

Harbinger of the end, white snow. Gust before the twilight.

Erza stood with the rest of the vanguard, their shields supporting hers as they held back the caterpillars. Aiz's group was defeating them in groups, but it wasn't enough to make a substantial dent.

Fading light, freezing land. Blow with the power of the third harsh winter - My name is Alf

Behind her she could hear the chorus of overlapping enchantments from the elf mages. However, Reveria's was clear above them all. As the incantations finished, circle after circle overlapping one after another.

"Is it ready?!" shouted Erza. Her shield was starting to weaken. She estimated she had at least two minutes left before it fell completely and the creatures broke through.

"We're ready! Drop the shield on my order!"

The moment the mages finished their incantations, Reveria gave the order. Erza's shield dropped.

Wynn Fimbulvetr

Everyone scattered as wave upon wave of magical energy of all elements swept across the land. Storms of fire, ice, and electricity slashed through the plains, obliterating anything unfortunate enough to stand in their way. In an instant the once advancing caterpillars had been completely eradicated. The Loki Familia cheered from the top of the hill.

"Look at it go!"

"Awesome!"

Reveria sighed. "We managed to survive the worst of it."

Reveria surveyed the aftermath. Any of the creatures that had somehow not been killed in the attack were taken care of by Aiz's group. The battle had finally come to an end, though not without heavy consequences. The camp had been completely destroyed, and their supplies had dwindled to near nothing to rampant acid attacks. A great number of their party had been severely wounded as well. The high elf called the current situation a failure on her part, though without her the situation would have been much worse.

However what concerned her even more than their middling equipment was the monsters that caused the destruction. They were completely unknown to her, but judging by how Aiz's group were fighting them they had to have had encountered them on the 51st floor. Even more curious than that they were ambushed as a supposed "safe point". There was certainly a mystery unfolding.

 _No use dwelling on it._ She thought, shaking her head free of the notion. _There are more important things to worry about._

As Reveria started to gather what was left of the camp's supplies and ordered the battlefield be searched for drop items, she felt a chill run down her spine. Something had appeared. She looked out over the plateau, her jade eyes widening.

"W-what is that?"

* * *

"Finally!"

Aiz's group had rendezvoused at the bottom of the plateau, Tiona being the first to voice her pleasure about their victory.

"Those bastards were tougher than I thought." Bete spat. He looked to the smoke rising from the hill. "Hope everything's good back at camp."

"Oh? You're actually **worried** about everyone?" Tiona teased. "Guess you **can** teach a dog new tricks after all."

"Shut it! That's not what I meant! I'm just sayin' it would suck if something happened to our stuff!"

Aiz examined Desperate. Finn had given it back to her in roughly the same condition she had given it to him. There were a few nicks, but nothing that had to be repaired immediately.

 _That's good._

She would have preferred to not deal with Goibniu if she could help it.

"Miss Aiz?"

The Kenki turned to Lefiya.

"I held on to this for you." With a smile the young elf presented Desperate's sheathe. Before Aiz could take it back a loud rumble shook the ground beneath their feet. Everyone's eyes were forced ahead. A new monster had appeared.

It looked similar to the caterpillars from earlier, but it was far larger as its towering frame near casting a shadow around the entire floor. It was easily six meders tall, possibly more. Long tentacles stretched from out of its head, with four wing like appendages reaching out from its body like arms. It was most certainly a monster, but the way the body and head were shaped it wouldn't have been too farfetched to mistake it for an abnormal human female.

"D-did that come up from the lower floors too?!" Tione questioned in shock.

"Destroying everything in its path? Probably." answered her sister.

"Don't be an idiot." Bete sniped.

"Hey…" Raul spoke up, his voice quivering. "I-if something that big explodes and spews that goo like the others did, then…"

He didn't even have to finish his thought. The others already knew how catastrophic the damage would be. The entire 50th floor would be melted, along with all of them.

"W-we just have to aim for the magic stone, correct?!" Lefiya panicked.

"Yes, but it will be quite challenging to find." Gareth said.

"It's moving!"

At Finn's shout looked to the creature. It raised its arms, releasing a sparkling dust that resembled pollen. Before anyone could question just what the dust did, it exploded in a cascade of blinding colors. Everyone could feel the heat from the blasts on their faces. Any closer and they would have been blown to bits on the spot.

"Full retreat!" Finn's order was resolute, leaving no room for argument. "Tear down the camp as quickly as you can and take only what you can carry! We can't afford to be held down!"

"You can't be serious, Finn! You want us to run?!"

"We can't just ignore that thing!"

Tiona and Bete weren't too pleased with the Captain's order, and for good reason. Loki Familia was the premiere adventuring guild in the entire labyrinth city of Orario. Running away from a battle was worse than any defeat they could have suffered had they stayed. Finn knew this, part of him didn't want to retreat either, but his mind was made up. Survival was much more important.

"This is the only way to take this monster down as well as minimize our losses." he reasoned. "There is no room for debate." He turned to Aiz and Kagura. "You two will be the ones to take it down."

"Wait, Captain! Please think this over a little longer!"

Just as Lefiya voiced her objection another explosion echoed throughout the area.

"There's no time. Raul, give the order to Reveria and the others to retreat as well."

"Hold on, Finn! Why do Aiz and Kagura have to be the ones to do it! I can help too!" offered Tiona.

"No way in hell a couple of women are saving my ass!" objected Bete.

"Please reconsider, Captain!" pleaded Tione.

"I will not repeat myself. Go. Now!"

Finn was no longer taking suggestions. Despite his small stature the power in his voice overwhelmed the trio, effectively shelving their complaints. Without a moment to spare they retreated to camp along with Raul and Gareth. Lefiya remained.

"Captain, at least allow me to support them. Please!"

If she was being honest she knew there was nothing she could do. Still she had to do something, even it was casting a small protection spell.

Aiz placed a gentle hand on the struggling girl's chest, calming her down for the moment.

"…It's ok."

"We'll be fine on our own." Kagura added. "If you wish to support someone, do it at camp. They will need you more than us."

"O-ok." Lefiya accepted the situation with a heavy heart. "I will wait for the both of you to return." She left for camp.

"I'll give the signal once we're clear." Finn told the pair. "I'm sorry, you two. I wish there were another way."

Once he was gone, Kagura and Aiz readied themselves to face the monster.

"Do you have a plan?" Kagura asked.

Aiz looked away, her cheeks slightly turning pink in embarrassment.

A weary sigh passed through Kagura's lips. "Follow me."

At first glance, Kagura Mikazuchi was not the friendly type. Her cold stare, firm stance, and frank manner of speaking were enough to drive away even the hardiest of individuals. However, she was still well-liked among the members of Loki Familia.

Her quick thinking, while not as precise as Finn's, had saved many lives, and she could always be counted on to given an honest opinion of a situation. Most would say that she was next in line to become Captain once Finn was done.

The creature spewed a stream of acid in the adventurers' direction. Aiz defended with a wall of wind courtesy of Airiel. Kagura shot out from the whirlwind, her sword sheathe scratching against the monsters upper torso. Aiz followed, her sword also grazing the beast. The pair exchanged a look in mid-air and continued their attack.

During all their years in Loki Familia, Kagura and Aiz had barely spoken for longer than a few minutes at a time. Despite this they were quite the fearsome team when they worked together. Their blades clashing was all the communication they needed.

Kagura could see the glint in Aiz's eyes. She was starting to enjoy the fight, but no matter how hard they tried neither of them could land a decisive blow on the beast. Its hide was much too tough. This irritated Kagura, but Aiz felt her excitement slowly rise from her chest. Her fears of slaying the beast too quickly had dissipated. She could move freely. She could truly fight how she wanted.

They tested the range of the monsters spores with their initial strikes. It was larger than they expected, roughly under 50 meders. In order to protect the camp they would have to keep this fight contained in the immediate area. They acted as decoys, drawing the monster's attention while their comrades finished their evacuation.

"Aiz!"

The Kenki's eyes widened when she saw the monster's tendrils spew more acid.

 _From there too?!_

She deflected the liquid with an Airiel. That was the opening the creature wanted. With a swing of on its arms, Aiz was thrust into the forest. She landed on her feet, but quickly found herself surrounded by a another cloud of spores.

 _ **WIND**_

The moment the spores ignited, Aiz dispersed them with a whirlwind. Kagura rejoined her soon after.

"Did you find it?"

"Three seconds."

This was the second purpose of their frantic attacks. Even more so than weapons and potions, an adventurer's greatest boon inside the dungeon was knowledge. Kagura and Aiz had seen the explosions radiate from the monster three times. That was more than enough to discern their limit. Finn had learned this fact long ago. That was why he made the decision to let them handle the creature.

The Kenki and the Mermaid. Aiz Wallenstein and Kagura Mikazuchi. These were the worst possible opponents for this unknown monster.

A flare shot up, drawing the attentions of Kagura and Aiz away from battle for a moment. It as Finn's signal. Everyone had evacuated. They now had permission to annihilate the enemy however they say fit.

Kagura dashed forward, slicing through the monster's legs and destroying its balance. When it used one of its hands to brace itself, Aiz bounded back into the battle.

 _I want to be strong._

Her first slash cut through the tendrils on the beast's head.

 _Strong enough to protect those dear to me._

She spun round, slicing off one of the monster's arms as Kagura took out the last of its legs.

 _Strong enough To never lose anyone else._

She steadied herself on a rock, watching as the creature struggled to stand in it's pathetic state. She looked to Desperate, clutching tightly in her hand.

 _I want to be strong enough to make him follow me. I have to be the strongest!_

She raised her Desperate to her shoulder, focusing her wind towards the point of the blade as the excess swirled around her body like a hurricane. The rock started to crack under the force of her power. Her golden eyes focused on the outline of the monster in the smoke.

Wanna know a secret? Loki's voice echoed in her head. The conversation they had months before this moment replayed in her mind. Yellin' out the name of your attack makes it ten times stronger!

Anyone with ears could tell it was a joke, but Aiz took it seriously. She slowly opened her lips to speak.

 _ **LI'L RAFAGA**_

Kagura watched Aiz shot forward like a cannon, the rock she was standing on breaking to pieces as it were glass. The distance to the monster was at least 100 meders, but Aiz cleared it in less than a second.

"It's over."

On instinct the beast braced itself for impact, but Aiz's blade cut through with no resistance. Normally the monster's guard would have been enough to protect it, but moving at the speed of light, Aiz Wallenstein could not be stopped.

The monster convulsed as the gaping hole in it's chest oozed out acid. It mixed with spores in the crowd, creating an explosion that rocked the entire floor.

* * *

"Aiz?! Kagura?!"

Tiona was far away from the fighting, but the heat from the explosion managed to catch up with her and the rest of the camp in seconds. A mushroom cloud had hovered over the floor, covering the forest in ash. The flames came soon after, dotting the land in pyres of flames that scarred all they touched. It was hard to breathe but they waited, all of them. Aiz and Kagura would return. They had to.

"That didn't look good!" shouted Raul. "What if they-"

"It's ok!" Lefiya interjected. "It's Miss Aiz and Miss Kagura! They will not lose!" She clasped her hands.

 _I couldn't help them. So the only thing I can do now is have faith that they **will** return. They're so strong. No matter what I do I could never catch them, but even so I don't mind. Because just admiring them is enough._

Suddenly the bright flames began to sway to the side, dancing like the final embers of a candle. A few seconds later the flames parted, revealing a girl with golden hair and a shining silver sword side by side with a stoic young woman with striking black tresses.

Loki Familia roared with cheers of excitement and relief. Tiona nearly tackled them both to the ground. Lefiya and Erza joined soon after, the former wiping away her tears while the latter gave them both hugs to her armor.

The battle was finally over.

* * *

"Why did we have to leave so early?! We could have kept going!"

"Hush. You're starting to irritate me."

While they managed to survive the barrage of monsters on the fiftieth floor, the mass destruction of their equipment and mounting injuries forced the Loki Familia to return to the surface, prematurely ending their expedition. Some were upset about this – as Tiona expressed – but most were relieved to be finally heading home and sleeping in warm beds. Six days had passed since then.

"But to stop at floor fifty just seems like a drag, you know?"

Aiz felt the same way as her petite amazon friend. She wanted to go further in and test her strength, but she couldn't willfully ignore how unwise that decision would have been. Despite appearing healthy, even she was weary from the constant battles.

"What the crap?! This is all because of those stupid monsters! What were they anyway?!"

"I don't know." Tiona's sister answered. "They were unusual though. That much is certain."

Because of how huge their party was, Finn decided that they should be split into two groups as they traveled home. Reveria lead the first group that consisted of Aiz, the Amazonian twins, and Erza. Finn and Gareth headed the second that included Kagura among their ranks. In all twenty Adventurers in total rounded each party. That made it much easier to move around in the narrower upper floors.

As her sister's complaints continued to ring throughout the seventeenth floor, Tione pulled out a small gem from her cleavage. Her sister immediately took notice.

"Hold on! Is that a magic stone from one of those caterpillar things?!"

"It is."

"How'd ya get a hold of that?!"

The taller twin grinned darkly. "Ripped it clean out its chest."

Lefiya shivered further ahead, her ears catching wind of the sisters' conversation.

Tiona examined the stone. "That's weird." She held it up to the dim light created by the glowing stones in the passageway. Normally magic stones had a dark purple tint to them no matter the size or shape, but this one was different. It was brighter, with what looked to be a dark cloud swirling in the center.

Shrugging their shoulders as to what this meant, the twins decided to ask Loki about it later and put it away.

The group soon reached a large hallway. At the end awaited the entrance to the lower level of the sixteenth floor. The end was in sight, but they had to be careful since there were still monsters to deal with.

As Aiz stared at a path, she heard thud followed by a painful grunt. She turned around and saw Leene – one of the Familia's low-level supporters – had fallen on her butt. She was exhausted from carrying such a large pack for days and in the tripped over a rock.

"Do you need help?"

When the human girl saw the Kenki's trademark stare she quickly stood up. "T-that's ok! I'm fine! Really! You're an adventurer, Miss Aiz. Please leave the bags to us, supporters!"

"But…"

"Ya heard her, Aiz. Carrying bags is a weakling's job. Don't bother with it. Get outta here, you." A werewolf kicked at Leene's feet, and she scurried off towards the rest of the party.

"Bete…"

"Helping weaklings is a waste of time." he said. "Even if they screw up, don't bother. Best to just look down on them. You're strong, that's you're right. Don't be like that idiot."

Bete Logia – like Aiz – was a first-tier adventurer for the Loki Familia. He was as strong as his rank warranted, but he knew that Aiz was slightly better than him. Aiz didn't think he was a **bad** person per se, but she didn't really know how to deal with him.

Reveria described him as "a man wanting to be misunderstood", while Kagura had told Aiz once that he was a "bothersome, but necessary existence". Aiz didn't really understand what either of these things meant, but she couldn't argue that they were wrong.

The "idiot" that the werewolf had made reference to was Natsu Dragneel of the Vermillion Familia. There was a time where he would accompany the Loki Familia on expeditions every once in a while along with the Strauss sisters - who were also members of the same familia. They'd never journey all the way, but would stay together until they reached the floor Natsu and the others were originally venturing to before continuing on.

During that time Natsu was usually in the back with the supporters. This was mostly due to the fact that Lisanna was there, but even on the rare occasions he soloed he would talk to them.

Aiz envied him in a way. Despite his stubbornness and brash attitude, Natsu was the type of person who could get along with most anyone without too much effort. People flocked to him in a way she had never seen before or since.

It irked her because she was the exact opposite. While socially awkward, she tried to exude that same warm aura Natsu had. However do to her status in the Familia, most people were afraid to speak candidly with her for fear of being a bother. Lefiya and Lenne were excellent examples of this hesitation that existed throughout the Familia.

Perplexed, Aiz placed her hand on her chin and thought to herself as she watched Leene run off.

 _…Am I scary?_

"Bete, are you messing with Aiz again?!"

"I'm not messin with anyone! Shut your mouth! Why don't you go hang out with the weaklings since you ain't got a weapon?!"

Bete and Tiona arguing was a regular occurrence. No one knew when their first argument started, or what it was over, but a day didn't go by when they weren't butting heads over something. A few people have brought up the possibility of their tension being the result of an attraction, but they both vehemently denied this. Bete said on more than one occasion that he would never go after "such an annoying woman" and Tiona made it no secret that she wanted someone else.

The pair's shouting was quickly drowned out by a chorus of loud roars. Heading towards the party were a herd of Minotaur. There were at least twenty of them, and their numbers were steadily growing by the second.

"Look what you did now." Tiona nudged Bete. "They came here to shut you up."

"Shut up, ya idiot. There's a helluva lot of them though."

Despite his words Bete wasn't at all worried. Neither was Tiona. Low-level adventurers trembled at the mere mention of of the word Minotaur. They were menacing creatures. Bull-human hybrids that stood on two legs and possessed monstrous strength. They were right to be wary.

"Since there are so many of them can we join, Reveria?" Tione asked.

This was clearly not the case with Adventurers from the Loki Familia.

"Do as you wish." the high elf replied. "Raul, orders from Finn are that **you** command of this for battle experience."

"Y-yes, ma'am." The still wounded young man stepped forward, his injured arm held tightly in a sling. He began to issue orders. "Supporters, stay in the rear. Conserve as many supplies as you can. Mr. Bete, Miss Tiona, and Miss Tione, middle levels are for **low** ranking members to gain experience…please remember that."

"Sure. Sure."

"We got it."

"Might as well give them a handicap if it's hand to hand, right?"

Perhaps it was the ominous look in their eyes. Maybe it was how quickly the atmosphere changed, but as soon as the Minotaurs saw the malicious faces of the amazon twins and the werewolf, they immediately retreated.

"What the-?! They're running away?!"

"You call yourselves monsters?! Damn cowards!"

Tiona and Bete yelled at the frightened Minotaurs as they scattered into the hall. They had managed to stop a few of them, but the rest were nearing the exit.

"Hurry after them!" Reveria shouted. "There's no telling the damage they will cause!"

Aiz lead the charge as she and the other higher ranked adventurers chased the panicking monsters.

"I-I'm not really good at hand to hand!" Lefiya voiced.

"Just whack 'em real good with that staff of yours and you'll be fine!" Bete told her.

"Honestly." With a weary sigh Erza grabbed a spear with a golden armor layer around the head from her war chest.

"Captain Finn is going to kill me." Raul said.

"Don't worry. You did the best you could. I'm sure you'll have another chance to lead."

Raul's heart skipped a beat when he saw the redhead's smile aimed at him. "T-thanks."

Leaving a trail of light behind her, Erza bounced off the walls, cutting through the monsters one after another as she went.

"At this rate she'll get all of 'em before we do." Bete complained.

Ten Commandments was another of Erza's weapons. It was a spear with a number of interchangeable heads that gave it different properties. Her current head was Silfarion, which used an incantation carved in the metal of the armor layer at the base of the spearhead to dramatically increase the user's speed.

"Look!" shouted Tiona. She pointed to a number of Minotaur that had split from the rest of the horde. "They're heading upstairs!"

"There's a bunch of rooks up there!" Bete yelled.

Aiz sped up. _If any of those adventurers run into the horde, they won't stand a chance!_

"Leave this floor to me and Erza!" Tione said. "You all follow the rest!"

Aiz, Bete, Lefiya, Tiona, and a few others chased the herd heading up the stairs.

"Someone stay on each floor!" ordered Reveria from the rear. "We can't risk them coming into contact with any other adventurers! Wipe them out!"

Floor after floor Aiz's group killed every Minotaur they saw. Luckily no more monsters had appeared aside from the ones they were already chasing. They also managed to save any adventurers that had ran afoul of the beasts.

Eventually Aiz and Bete had separated from the others altogether when they reached the fifth floor.

 _We are close to the tower now._ The Kenki thought. _Where is the last one?_

"Aiz!" Bete called. "Over here! I can smell it!"

Aiz followed Bete to the entrance of the fifth floor. She heard a load roar followed closely by a frightened scream. The Minotaur had found a victim.

"Awaken. Tempest."

Aiz activated Airiel and shot forth like an arrow loosed from its bow. In blinding flash of silver and gold, she made quick work of the monster. Pieces of it fell to the ground as its blood spurted in all directions. Aiz had no time for a clean kill. With a hard shake of her arm she cleaned Desperate of blood and turned around.

That was when she saw him.

Seated on the ground was a young boy with bright red eyes and snow white hair stained with dirt. He was covered from head to toe in the Minotaur's blood, tears welling up in his frightened eyes. It was obvious that he was a rookie. From the look of him he probably hadn't been an adventurer for more than a few months. Possibly weeks.

He was frozen in place, but that was understandable after what he had just gone through. Though she couldn't accurately express it, Aiz felt pity for the boy. For a moment she saw herself in him. Her younger self, but the feeling was the same. Helplessness.

"Are you…ok?" she reached down to him. Absentmindedly offering a glove still soaked in minotaur blood.

The boy was too shocked to speak, but Aiz noticed the twitch of his eyes. He was looking past her. Something had appeared. She spun around quickly, coming face to face with another Minotaur.

 _There was one more?!_

The space was too tight for Aiz to move properly. She was sure she could kill it in one blow, but she might hit the boy in the process. If she moved, the monster would not doubt kill the boy. Bete had yet to reach her. She was trapped. The best she could manage was to protect the boy with her own body.

Reaching for Desperate, she was shocked when half of the Minotaur's body suddenly disappeared. Even more blood spilled on the walls around them. The creature's lower body dropped to the floor.

Directly in front of the Kenki was a large figure wearing in a long cloak. The light in the hall was too dim for her to get a good glimpse of their face, but she could feel their power. If she were a lower rank than she was she would have been overwhelmed by it.

"Daa~!"

The rookie ran off, his screams fading into the distance. When Aiz turned around, the person in the cloak disappeared as well.

"Where..."

"Bell!"

A voice called into the hallway; this one very familiar to Aiz.

A young man with messy pink hair appeared from the opposite pathway that the boy ran down, along with a young girl with long blue hair tied in twintails. Aiz didn't recognize the girl, but the young man she knew all too well. Natsu Dragneel.

Their eyes met, both wide with surprise at the presence of the other.

"Aiz? What are you doing here? I thought you were on an expedition."

"Na-"

"Natsu~!"

Without warning Tiona soared passed Aiz, tackling Natsu to the ground.

"What the hell?!" Natsu struggled to get the smaller amazon off of him, but her grip proved too strong. "Get off me!"

"You came all this way to see me didn't you?!" She rubbed her head against his chest.

"That's enough of that." Tione pried her sister off of Natsu. "You really can't help yourself can you?"

"Oh. Hey, Finn."

"The captain?! Where?!" Tione dropped her sister and searched for their captain with hearts in her eyes.

"You were saying?" Tiona smirked.

When she realized she had been pranked, the elder twin turned her back to her sister. "Shut up."

The rest of Aiz's party arrived on the scene.

"Did you take care of them all?" Reveria asked. "Oh." When she saw the girl standing next to Natsu her eyes widened slightly. "…It's you."

Wendy quickly bowed at the sight of the high elf. "H-hello! N-nice to meet you again!"

"Any of you guys see a kid with white hair and red eyes down here?" Natsu asked the group.

"You mean the rook than ran off crying like a baby?" Bete snickered and pointed to the path on the right. "Went that way. Makes sense you'd be friends with a loser like that-"

Tiona elbowed the werewolf in the ribs. Hard.

"What the hell was that for?!"

Natsu ignored Bete's comments and followed Bell; Wendy close behind. Aiz watched them disappear as the rest of her Familia talked about what just happened. Some were surprised to see that Natsu now had a supporter, others were relieved they managed to deal with the minotaur before someone got hurt, and Bete and Tiona were once again arguing about her hitting him. Aiz on the other hand remained silent, reflecting on everything that just happened.

She thought of the cloaked figure that saved her.

She thought of the boy that ran away.

She thought of Natsu.

Her cheeks warmed up.

It had been a long journey filled with peril, but the Loki Familia had finally completed their expedition.

* * *

 **New chapter! Loki Familia has finished their expedition and are heading home. Took a little while to write this, and changed a few things along the way, but I think it was worth it in the end. What do you guys think?**

 **Next chapter the focus is back on Natsu for a little bit.**

 **As always leave a comment/review letting me know what you think. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
